Une chance de tout changer
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Jusqu'où iriez-vous par amour ? Que feriez-vous pour changer le destin de l'être aimé ? Tout bien sûr… Felicity va tout donner pour la mission qu'on lui donne pour sauver le futur de ses amis, ses partenaires, de l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais va t-elle réussir ? Va t-elle chambouler sa propre vie dans le processus. Lisez et vous connaitrez la réponse. UA Arrow
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont posté un commentaire à mon dernier OS**

 **Voici une nouvelle histoire, c'est un UA Arrow, vous retrouverez l'histoire de la série que nous connaissons tous avec plusieurs dialogues de la série que j'ai retranscris mais au fil des chapitres vous pourrez trouver plusieurs changements. J'espère sincèrement que vous accrocherez à l'histoire, j'ai pris un véritable plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Pour cette histoire je me suis inspirée d'une série que j'aimais beaucoup dans les années 90,** ** _Twice In a Lifetime,_** **en France son titre était** ** _Destins croisés._**

 **Je remercie de nouveau Shinobu24 pour son aide, ses conseils, sa patience. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture du premier chapitre.**

 **#####################################**

Felicity Smoak avait eu ses diplômes au MIT avec un an d'avance, son niveau d'intelligence était très élevé par rapport à la majorité des autres personnes, mais quand elle était jeune sa naïveté par rapport au sexe opposé était équivalent à son intelligence, très élevé. Elle avait aimé Cooper avec une passion démesurée, elle s'était laissée emporter dans son univers de l'activisme car elle voulait changer le monde, elle voulait aider les personnes démunies.

Mais elle était tombée de haut quand il lui avait volé son projet informatique pour un de leurs professeurs en le présentant comme son propre travail. Heureusement son professeur avait compris immédiatement que le travail que Cooper lui proposait n'était pas le sien, il n'avait pas l'intelligence pour écrire un code si complexe. Puis il reconnaissait le travail de la meilleur de ses élèves, Cooper fut donc renvoyé du MIT et il promit à Felicity qu'un jour il se vengerait.

Après ce problème, elle continua ses études avec toujours une épée au-dessus de sa tête suite aux mots de Cooper avant de sortir de l'établissement.

 **"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme cela Felicity ! Sans que tu t'en aperçoive je te prendrais tes amis, ton amour, ta liberté, ta vie...Alors surveille tes arrières chéri je serais de retour bientôt"**

Elle regardait toujours derrière son épaule lorsqu'elle retournait à Vegas pour les vacances ou lorsqu'elle était à l'extérieur du MIT. Mais après une année à avoir peur des représailles de son ex-copain qui ne vinrent pas, elle se laissa à reprendre sa vie en main, sortant de nouveau avec ses amis faisant de nouvelles connaissances dans le processus. Elle finissait ses années d'études sans se soucier d'un retour de Cooper pour lui gâcher la vie, elle ne pensait même plus à lui les années passant.

Lorsqu'elle eut son diplôme elle reçut des offres d'emplois de plusieurs grandes sociétés tel que Kord Industries, Wayne Entreprise, mais elle accepta un poste dans le service informatique de Queen Consolidated, elle avait tellement entendu du bien sur les nouvelles inventions que la société créait qu'elle avait voulu en faire partie aussi.

Elle eut un entretien d'embauche avec Walter Steele, le nouveau CEO de la société après la mort présumé de Robert Queen lors d'un voyage en bateau avec son fils Oliver Queen. Il fut très impressionné par ses notes, par les recommandations de ses professeurs et lui proposa un poste immédiatement, elle fut touchée par ses compliments et fit tout son possible pour qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Grâce à son travail, à de nouveaux collègues certains devenant des amis, elle se fit une nouvelle vie à Starling City, une ville qu'elle aimait énormément, heureuse d'avoir réussi dans le domaine dont elle avait tant rêvé. Elle ne pensait plus à Cooper non plus n'ayant plus jamais entendu parler de lui ni trouvé d'informations à son sujet dans le web noir, il avait totalement disparu et cela lui allait bien comme cela.

Felicity avait une vie très ordonnée, elle se levait le matin, prenait son café indispensable pour commencer la journée disait-elle tout le temps, se préparait, se dirigeait à son travail où pendant toute la journée elle réparait les erreurs des employées de Queen Consolidated qui avait fait rentrer des virus dans le serveur de la société. Elle rentrait ensuite le soir, mangeait à emporter car elle ne savait pas du tout cuisiner puis passait sa soirée devant les séries qu'elle adorait tant avant de partir se coucher.

Certains week-ends, elle sortait avec des collègues dans les bars, juste pour avoir une vie sociale et ne pas rester enfermée dans son appartement. Ce fut sa routine durant les trois dernières années, une mécanique qui était bien huilée, une vie simple qui lui plaisait.

Un matin lorsqu'elle se leva elle sentit au fond d'elle qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, elle pensa à son ex-copain, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était sorti de sa mémoire mais les frissons qu'elle ressentait lui disait que cela n'était pas de bonne augure, qu'une chose importante allait lui arriver aujourd'hui. Elle se prépara comme tous les matins, une douloureuse anxiété dans le ventre, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être plus forte que sa peur, elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre à cause d'un pressentiment.

Quand elle sortit de son appartement elle regarda autour d'elle tout de même ayant la sensation que Cooper avait décidé de commencer sa vengeance envers elle, elle put respirer au moment où elle entra dans l'immeuble de la société se sentant un peu plus en sécurité avec autant de personnes dans les bureaux autour d'elle.

Elle commença sa journée comme d'habitude mettant de côté son ressenti du matin se focalisant uniquement sur le travail qu'elle devait effectuer. Deux heures après le début de son travail elle entendit une toux et se retourna pour répondre à la personne qui était rentrée dans son petit bureau et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir debout devant elle, personne d'autres que Oliver Queen, le fils perdu de la famille qui revenait de cinq ans d'absence après le naufrage du Gambit où son père avait péri aussi.

Elle n'avait pas été présente à Starling City au moment de sa disparition, mais avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui par ses collègues, par les journaux, et toutes ces personnes ne faisait pas justice à la beauté de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle à présent. Ses muscles apparaissaient derrière son pull noir, ses yeux bleus étaient doux et pourtant elle pouvait voir des iris expressifs et mystérieux comme si il cachait une chose importante.

"Felicity Smoak ? Bonjour je suis Oliver Queen"

"Bien sûr ! Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes Mr Queen"

"Non Mr Queen était mon père"

"Oui mais il est mort...noyé...mais pas vous...C'est pour cela que vous avez pu venir au service informatique entendre mes bafouillages...qui vont s'arrêter dans trois...deux...un."

"J'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur et on m'a dit que vous étiez la personne qu'il fallait venir voir...J'étais dans un café en train de surfer sur internet et j'ai renversé mon crème dessus"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui"

"Parce qu'on dirait des impacts de balles"

"Le café où je vais est dans un quartier malfamé"

Felicity ne croyait pas du tout ce que venait de lui dire Oliver Queen, pas avec ses impacts de balle sur l'ordinateur, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait un vrai doute sur ses explications. Elle put apercevoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme devant elle, ce qui lui donnait un charme encore plus fou. Elle pensa qu'il était vraiment beaucoup plus beau que ce qu'elle avait pu constater sur les photos des magazines people, son cœur battit fortement dans sa poitrine, cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivée, depuis Cooper en fait.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui traversa l'esprit au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent mais elle sentit au plus profond de son âme qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle l'aida avec son problème d'ordinateur sentant son corps chauffer à sa présence à ses côtés, cet homme avait vraiment un charisme fort qui pouvait envelopper une personne autour de lui.

Oliver revint vers elle plusieurs fois, débarquant à l'improviste dans son bureau avec des demandes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, avec des mensonges les plus fous aussi comme la fois où il lui fit croire qu'il voulait offrir une flèche à un ami, ou bien la boisson énergétique dans une seringue car il n'avait plus de bouteille. Mais elle ne lui refusait jamais même si elle se doutait qu'il lui cachait la véritable raison de ses recherches. Il avait besoin de son aide, elle était présente à chaque fois sans lui poser une seule question.

Et Felicity eut raison de lui faire confiance car plusieurs semaines plus tard, un soir après son travail elle partit en direction de sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle eut une surprise sur sa banquette arrière. Elle entendit un bruit au moment de faire la marche arrière et sursauta

\- Oh...

Sur sa banquette se trouvait l'homme en costume vert qui se baladait le soir dans Starling City tuant les hommes corrompues de la ville avec un arc et des flèches. Il avait l'air d'être blessé vu le sang qui se trouvait sur son épaule mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- N'ayez pas peur Felicity

\- On se connaît ? Vous connaissez mon nom demanda-t-elle

\- Tout à fait ! dit-il abaissant sa capuche Vous connaissez le mien aussi

Elle se doutait depuis longtemps que les mensonges d'Oliver cachaient un plus grand secret mais elle ne se s'aurait jamais douté qu'il était la capuche, elle avait des doutes certaines fois mais les balayait immédiatement.

-Oliver Wow dit-elle

Elle comprenait enfin toutes les demande insensées qu'il lui avait faîtes depuis plusieurs semaines; sans le savoir elle aidait l'homme à la capuche depuis le début.

\- Tout ce qui vous concerne devient beaucoup plus clair à présent, dit-elle le regardant Vous saignez ?

\- On n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, répondit-il dans un souffle faible

-Je vous emmène à l'hôpital, répondit-elle prête à partir

Mais Oliver lui demanda de l'emmener à l'ancienne usine de son père dans les Glades. Felicity ne voulait pas, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un chirurgien pour le soigner, mais Oliver lui fit promettre de l'emmener où il lui demandait et nulle part ailleurs avant de s'évanouir, et comme le jour de leur rencontre Felicity lui fit confiance instantanément et lui promit de le faire.

Ce qu'elle fit, ce qui l'amena à rencontrer le partenaire d'Oliver, John Diggle, un homme avec des bras aussi gros que des troncs d'arbres pensa-t-elle en le voyant. Arrivée à l'usine elle essaya de sortir Oliver de la voiture mais il était trop lourd, alors elle courut jusqu'à une porte en métal, elle put constater que certaines touches étaient plus enfoncées que d'autres sur le boîtier de commande, elle fit alors le code et descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, elle fut accueillie avec une arme pointée sur elle.

\- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez m'aider il est lourd, dit-elle essoufflée.

Diggle la regarda et à ce moment il comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait de son partenaire, d'Oliver, du justicier. Après avoir été sauvé par John et Felicity, Oliver lui demanda si elle voulait les aider à pleins temps, elle accepta mais pour un moment uniquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Monsieur Steel qui avait été enlevé, il avait toujours été adorable avec elle depuis son premier jour dans la société, elle voulait le retrouver, ce qu'ils firent, ensemble.

Avec les semaines, une amitié se forma entre les trois partenaires, une confiance absolue aussi. Ils durent à eux trois, pendant la première année de leur association, empêcher l'archer noir, qui était en fin de compte Malcom Merlyn, de détruire les Glades. Mais ils réussirent qu'à moitié car cinq cent trois personnes, dont Tommy Merlyn le meilleur ami d'Oliver périrent dans l'effondrement de plusieurs quartiers des Glades.

Après cet évènement, Felicity et Diggle restèrent que tous les deux, Oliver ayant déserté se reprochant beaucoup trop la mort de toutes ces personnes ainsi que la perte de son meilleur ami. Pour lui il avait échoué alors qu'il avait tout de même sauvé une bonne partie de la ville, mais Oliver ne le voyait pas comme cela.

A cause d'une OPA hostile de Stellmoor International à l'encontre de Queen Consolidated, Diggle et Felicity partirent sur Lian yu pour le faire revenir. Peu de temps après son retour, pour sauver sa sœur, Oliver remit le costume et se fit appeler Arrow. A eux trois ils arrêtèrent les hommes qui voulaient conquérir la ville, les déposant devant le poste de police, Oliver s'étant fait la promesse de ne plus jamais tuer une personne à la mort de Tommy qui l'avait traité de meurtrier lorsqu'il avait appris son secret.

Lorsqu'il eut une aventure d'une nuit avec Isabel Rochev en Russie, Felicity réalisa qu'elle était très jalouse, elle avait toujours tout fait pour mettre de côté son béguin pour son ami justicier préférant être auprès de lui en tant que partenaire et amie. Mais au moment où cette femme sortit de la chambre lui faisant bien comprendre ce qui était arrivé dans cette pièce avec Oliver, Felicity comprit que son béguin était devenu plus que cela.

Entre aider les gens, pirater tout ce qui était possible pour aider Arrow à abattre les méchants, dans sa croisade de sauver sa ville, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais elle était aussi réaliste, Oliver ne ressentirait jamais le quart de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle n'était que sa fille IT, sa partenaire, son amie.

Elle en eut la confirmation au moment où Sarah Lance revint aussi après avoir disparu pendant six ans, après les avoir surpris en train de faire l'amour sur les tapis d'entraînement ne réalisant même pas qu'elle était dans le bunker les apercevant. Ce soir-là, elle sentit pour la première fois son cœur se briser en deux, le lendemain à son retour dans le bunker, après une nuit à pleurer pour une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, elle fit comme rien n'avait changé et accepta la relation de son ami avec la femme qui tenait réellement son cœur.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut à ce moment, mais après plusieurs semaines ensemble, Sarah et Oliver comprirent qu'ils se ressemblaient trop, qu'ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble sur l'île qui les avaient détruit et les avaient entourés de ténèbres. Sarah lui avoua avant de partir qu'il devait trouver sa lumière qui effacerait les ténèbres, ce qu'elle ferait elle aussi. Oliver ne savait pas qu'elle parlait de Felicity, mais Sarah avait pu constater la façon dont son ami regardait la jeune informaticienne lorsqu'elle travaillait sur ses ordinateurs.

Mais surtout elle avait de nouveau vu pour la première fois de la peur dans les yeux d'Oliver quand Felicity avait été touchée à l'épaule par une balle qui lui était destinée. Elle avait compris qu'Oliver Queen était tombé amoureux de Felicity Smoak, mais elle le connaissait bien aussi et savait qu'il ne commencerait pas une relation avec la jeune femme blonde, car tout comme elle il pensait que ses ténèbres pourraient l'engloutir et il ne le souhaitait pas.

Les semaines passèrent, les mois défilèrent à une vitesse aveuglante, ils avaient aidé à reconstruire cette ville qu'ils aimaient tant après le passage de Slade Wilson un homme du passé d'Oliver et Sarah sur l'île, des nouveaux amis se mêlèrent à leur mission. Roy qui était un jeune des Glades qui voulait changer les choses comme son mentor, Arrow. Laurel Lance qui avait voulu rejoindre leur cause après la perte de Tommy. Sarah qui venait aider de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle voulait sortir quelques semaines de la ligue des assassins.

Ils étaient une équipe de super héros qui maintenait la ville sur les rails, Felicity était si fière de faire partie de cette équipe même si elle restait dans le bunker derrière son ordinateur. Son amour pour son travail et pour Oliver même s'il n'était pas au courant de ce fait, lui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu dans le monde, aider les gens et avoir des amis fiables sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Un soir après une patrouille assez rude où Oliver fut blessé au bras, Felicity décida de lui avouer ses sentiments à son égard, mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de le faire car en sortant de la salle de bain elle tomba sur Oliver et Laurel s'embrassant vers la table médicale où Oliver venait d'être soigné. Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'elle ne serait aux yeux de l'archer qu'une assistante technique, une amie, juste une partenaire mais en aucun cas une femme qu'il pouvait aimer romantiquement. Et elle l'accepta car elle était tout de même heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie et elle ferait toujours tout pour lui, pour la mission, pour ses amies.

Après plusieurs semaines de calme à part arrêter des petits malfrats, Felicity se leva un matin sentant de nouveau ce sentiment à l'intérieur d'elle que quelque chose arriverait comme il y a trois ans lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. Elle passa sa journée chez Palmer Technologies puis rejoignit la Team Arrow dans le bunker pour aider ses partenaires à garder la ville saine. Au moment de prendre son manteau pour partir la peur qu'une chose horrible allait se passer vint la prendre de pleins fouet de nouveau, la journée était presque finie elle n'y avait plus vraiment pensé. Elle quitta les lieux avec une boule au ventre, prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement, elle sentit un froid la parcourir, elle alluma les lumières, avança pour se diriger vers sa cuisine quand elle se stoppa immédiatement. Son cœur, de peur, battit très fort dans sa poitrine à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, une personne qu'elle aurait espéré ne jamais revoir de sa vie. Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il l'avait complètement oublié avançant dans sa vie depuis son renvoi du MIT il y a toutes ces années comme elle l'avait fait ici à Starling City. Mais non, l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait surement rien oublié de sa vengeance, elle s'en rendit vite compte à son regard et surtout à l'arme qu'il pointait vers elle.

"Bonjour Felicity" dit l'homme d'une voix profonde remplit de haine contre la femme devant lui

"Cooper !" répondit Felicity d'une voix frêle

"Je t'avais promis de me venger un jour n'est-ce pas chérie ?"

"Je ne suis pas ta chérie" dit-elle d'une voix forte

"Oh mais je vois que la petite fille du MIT a gagné en assurance" ricana-t-il

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire"

"Et c'est bien là où tu te trompes chérie, je sais tout par rapport à toi, ce que tu fais de tes nuits"

Felicity devint pâle quand elle entendit Cooper lui expliquer qu'il l'avait suivie depuis des mois, la traquant, regardant avec qui elle passait ses journées et ses nuits. Il l'informa qu'il n'était peut-être pas si intelligent qu'elle mais qu'il savait réunir les pièces pour comprendre ses allées et venue. Qu'il avait été très étonné de réaliser qu'elle travaillait avec le héros de la ville, celui dont les gens chuchotaient son nom comme le Arrow.

"Que veux-tu de moi Cooper ? Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'à chez moi juste pour m'annoncer que tu es au courant de mon secret"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste venu tout te prendre comme tu l'a fait pour moi"

"Je n'ai rien de précieux Cooper donc tu vas repartir les mains vides" répondit-elle ironiquement

"Oh mais c'est là que tu te trompes chéri ! Tu as une chose très précieuse que tu veux garder secret et en sécurité" dit-il avec un sourire narquois

"Que veux-tu dire Cooper ?" demanda Felicity sentant la peur la parcourir

"Je veux parler d'Arrow. Je sais que tu feras tout pour protéger son identité. Ainsi que celles des autres qui travaillent avec lui."

Felicity blêmit car Cooper avait raison elle pourrait vendre son âme au diable pour qu'Oliver soit en sécurité, elle l'aimait tellement que sa propre vie ne valait rien par rapport au bien qu'il pourrait effectuer dans la ville.

"Donc ma chérie après ce fait ! Tu vas m'aider à gagner l'argent que tu m'a fait perdre il y a longtemps en t'introduisant dans des systèmes informatiques des banques sans être repéré."

"Et si je refuse ?" demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante

"Ne fais pas celle qui a du courage ma chéri, je sais que tu connais les répercussions si tu refuses."

"Si je t'aide sur ce coup tu me laisseras tranquille"

Cooper lui répondit qu'il n'avait besoin d'elle que d'une fois et pour protéger tout le monde elle accepta et l'aida à cambrioler la Starling National Bank. Malheureusement pour Felicity qui se croyait débarrassé de son ex-copain après l'avoir aidé pour la banque, comprit qu'il lui avait menti dès le début quand il revint la voir une semaine plus tard l'ordonnant de l'aider à rentrer dans le musée d'arts contemporains pour voler une broche de grande valeur.

Et chaque semaine il revint avec un nouveau plan, un nouvel endroit à cambrioler. Bien évidemment elle essaya de faire tomber Cooper toute seule mais il comprit avant qu'elle ne puisse démarrer son plan, ce qui résultat par des coups de poings dans sa poitrine qui lui fit perdre connaissance à cause de violence des douleurs durant plusieurs minutes.

Oliver trop concentré par sa relation avec Laurel ne se rendit pas compte de la difficulté à marcher le lendemain lorsqu'elle retourna au bunker, ce dont elle fut soulagée ne voulant rien lui dire ayant trop peur que Cooper ne dévoile sa véritable identité au monde entier. Elle continua chaque semaine à attendre la nouvelle demande de Cooper espérant qu'un jour il en eut assez et la laisse tranquille pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main, avec le secret d'Oliver bien gardé au chaud.

Même si elle avait su faire le nécessaire pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Felicity commença à être très stressée au moment où Oliver décida de se mêler de l'affaire des vols qui se produisaient à Starling City depuis un mois. Il lui demanda de faire plusieurs recherches et elle l'envoya à des endroits aléatoires pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien, mettre son secret et sa vie en sécurité était sa principale motivation.

Certains jours elle se levait en se promettant de lui avouer le chantage que lui faisait subir Cooper, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait au bunker et qu'il se trouvait avec ses amis souriant, heureux d'avoir de nouveau arrêté un viol, de pouvoir enfin garder sa ville en sécurité avec les héros à ses côtés et Laurel, la femme qu'il aimait, elle se dégonflait car Starling City avait besoin d'Arrow, Oliver avait le droit au bonheur après tant d'épreuves depuis sept ans.

Alors elle continua malgré elle à aider Cooper qui devenait de plus en plus gourmand, qui voulait toujours plus, qui voulait cambrioler à présent d'autres villes, d'autres banques, d'autres musées, d'autres riches. Un après-midi Copper se trouvait assis sur son canapé dans son appartement l'attendant, elle put constater qu'il y avait une valise qui lui appartenait qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi une de mes valise se trouve là Cooper ?" demanda-t-elle

"Tout simplement car nous partons ce soir chérie"

"Je ne veux pas partir Cooper, je veux que tu arrêtes de me demander de t'aider. Je pense avoir largement remboursé ce que tu avais perdu avec ce coup au MIT" cria-t-elle

Elle ne le vit pas se lever tellement il fut rapide, il la poussa si violemment qu'elle s'écroula à terre, il lui attrapa les mains et les posa au-dessus de sa tête et lui bloqua ses jambes pour qu'elle ne puisse se défendre et commença à la frapper dans le ventre. Felicity hurla de douleur, elle entendit comme des craquements et comprit qu'il lui avait cassé une ou deux côtes.

"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis chéri ! Nous partons ce soir, sinon tout le monde saura qui est Arrow"

"Je refuse" répondit-elle avec un gémissement lorsqu'il appuya sur sa côte cassée

"Tu vas le faire Felicity, sinon le secret de l'homme que tu protèges sera dévoilé dans les journaux demain"

"Je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas qui se cache derrière le masque. Tu bluffes Cooper"

Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota un nom qui fit tomber les larmes à Felicity, son bourreau savait très bien qui était Arrow et si elle voulait protéger Oliver elle devait accepter de suivre l'homme qui détruisait sa vie. Elle demanda à Cooper de bien vouloir lui laisser ce soir pour dire au revoir au moins, car elle savait que si elle partait sans rien dire, Oliver la chercherait pour la ramener.

"Je suis d'accord à une condition chérie" dit-il se levant

"Laquelle ?" répondit Felicity se levant à son tour avec difficulté la douleur sur le côté difficile à supporter

"Je sais que tu utilises des oreillettes pour le diriger. Tu m'en donnes une et je pourrais écouter ta conversation."

Felicity ne voulait pas qu'il écoute, elle voulait qu'Oliver apprenne ce qui arrivait et vienne la sauver. Mais elle savait que si elle refusait Cooper lui ferait encore plus mal alors elle accepta et lui tendit une des oreillettes lui expliquant qu'elle en prendrait une autre pour qu'il puisse entendre leur conversation. Ensuite en boitillant elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se soigner, prendre des antidouleurs et poser une bande bien serrer autour de son torse pour éviter de trop bouger sa côte blessée.

Felicity partit comme tous les soirs au bunker pleurant dans sa voiture sachant que cela serait la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait tous les voir avant de quitter le confort de la vie qu'elle s'était construite ici. Elle devrait partir loin des amis avec qui elle s'était liée, qui étaient devenus sa famille aussi depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la Team arrow. Elle sentit son cœur se contracter en réalisant qu'elle devrait aussi après cette nuit quitter l'homme dont elle était amoureuse en sachant que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, que jamais il ne quitterait son cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'après la patrouille, avec l'oreillette dans l'oreille, elle se décida à faire ses adieux. Elle attendit sur sa chaise qu'ils se soient tous changés puis avec le cœur lourd, lorsqu'ils furent de retour vers les ordinateurs où elle se trouvait elle commença son discours en essayant de ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Pour elle le plus important, était qu'ils ne découvrent rien.

"J'aimerais vous annoncer une décision que j'ai prise depuis quelques temps" dit-elle la gorge serrée

"Tu vas bien Felicity ? As-tu des soucis ?" demanda Oliver s'approchant d'elle et posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule

Felicity sentit son corps réagir à son toucher, elle réalisa que ses gestes, sa voix, son sourire, son regard allaient tellement lui manquer mais si elle voulait le protéger elle devait faire ce choix cornélien.

"Je vais bien mais je dois quitter l'équipe car j'ai des ennuis familiaux que je dois régler au plus vite."

"Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider Felicity" dit Sarah qui était revenue de nouveau dans la team à temps plein avec un regard tendre qui serra le cœur de la jeune femme n'aimant pas mentir à ses amis.

"Non personne ne peux m'aider dans cette histoire. Mais ne sachant pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais je préfère quitter l'équipe et laisser ma place"

"Personne ne peut prendre ta place Felicity" dit tendrement Oliver la fixant sondant son regard pour trouver un indice qui pourrait lui faire comprendre le souci réel de sa IT Girl.

"Je suis remplaçable car je suis le maillon faible de cette Team et vous le savez tous, même Laurel sait mieux se battre que moi, se défend pas mal en informatique. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera un meilleur atout que moi pour la Team Arrow" répondit-elle dans un souffle

"Mais je n'ai pas ton niveau d'intelligence où de réflexions Felicity. Nous avons besoin de toi." dit Laurel à son tour

"Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à tous pour me faire rester, pour vouloir m'aider mais c'est une chose que je dois faire seul. Je ne veux que personne n'arrête sa vie pour moi"

"Reviendras-tu dans l'équipe, ou bien juste à Starling ?" demanda Diggle étant comme Oliver et se posant des questions sur le vrai fondement du départ de sa jeune amie.

"Peut-être si j'arrive à régler mon problème je le ferais surement" dit-elle tristement les regardant tous un par un pour mémoriser leur visage.

"Felicity !" dit Oliver la tournant vers lui et la fixant avec ce regard qui faisait que ses jambes devenaient comme sans vie.

Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans ses côtes mais la cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour que personne ne s'inquiète de son état.

"N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis Oliver. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour..."

"J'aurais toujours besoin de toi car tu es...tu es la femme que..." bégaya-t-il

Felicity pouvait lire tellement d'espoir dans ces quelques mots, essayait-il de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi de la même façon dont elle était amoureuse de lui.

"Tu es ma partenaire et j'ai besoin de toi avec la mission" finit-il "Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tes problèmes quoique qu'ils soient, je peux...nous pouvons t'aider"

Elle savait qu'il traquerait Cooper s'il apprenait ce qu'il lui avait obligé de faire, que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle les quittait pour les protéger du danger qu'était son ex-copain. Mais elle ne voulait pas risquer son secret, sa liberté et tout le bien qu'il pourrait encore faire en étant le Arrow, tous les gens qu'il pourrait sauver encore en patrouillant le soir avec Roy, Diggle et Sarah.

C'était eux les vrai héros de cette équipe, elle n'était que le support technique, ils pourraient continuer leur mission sans elle, mais la ville pourrait mourir sans ces masques pour les aider. Elle avait pris sa décision elle devait s'en tenir même si elle souffrait intérieurement en sachant que Cooper aurait toujours cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de le trahir.

Elle remercia Oliver et ses amis pour leur soutien et leur inquiétude à son sujet mais qu'elle ferait le plus vite possible pour revenir vers eux, elle les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, les laissant quitter le bunker sachant que plus jamais elle ne pourrait les revoir.

Il ne restait plus qu'Oliver à qui elle devait dire au revoir, elle voulait lui dire tellement de chose, elle fut tentée de tout lui avouer mais elle entendit la toux de Cooper dans son oreille lui faisant savoir par la même occasion qu'il était toujours présent. Elle regarda l'archer ranger son arc et son carquois à leur place, elle réalisa qu'avant de partir elle souhaitait avoir une chose pour le mettre dans un coin de sa mémoire, qui lui ferait surement du bien les moments où la vie serait trop difficile à supporter.

Elle s'avança vers lui, il se retourna immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, elle se positionna dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur boisée, caressa son dos où ses muscles se contractèrent. Avec ces gestes elle pourrait rêver à une vie meilleure à une vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle n'avait jamais connu Cooper Seldon. Elle se recula, ancra son regard dans le sien, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle voulait au moins une fois pouvoir être embrassée par lui, par cet homme qui avait ouvert son cœur d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, qui lui avait appris tellement de chose sur elle-même. Elle le sentit approfondir le baiser et profita de cet instant de pur bonheur, quelques secondes où plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Puis sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer de cette façon elle éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, posa ses pieds sur le sol, se recula.

"Au revoir Oliver" chuchota-t-elle avant de faire quelques pas en arrière

Elle se retourna une dernière fois lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, Oliver se trouvait toujours à la même place la fixant surement surpris par son audace de l'embrasser, elle lui fit un sourire. Puis elle monta les escaliers qui la menaient à une vie avec un monstre qu'elle avait créé il y a toutes ces années au MIT laissant derrière elle un homme merveilleux avec qui elle aurait pu avoir une vie si belle.

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, donnez-moi vos impressions...Avez-vous envie de connaître la suite ? De savoir ce que va faire Oliver ? De ce qui va arriver à Felicity ?**

 **Je posterais surement deux fois par semaine, la suite lundi si vous êtes sages.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à ce premier chapitre. Merci aux guest** **Lulzimevelioska, Angy, olicity-love, olicity1990, Jess, Melissa, Ally84 à qui je ne peux donner mes remerciements que par ce biais.**

 **Ce second chapitre est la continuité suite au départ de Felicity durant plusieurs années...J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier l'histoire et ne soyez pas en colère contre moi d'accord.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 toujours de très bon conseils, je t'embrasse**

 **Pour que vous sachiez, l'histoire se compose de 15 chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Le lendemain du départ de Felicity, Oliver et Diggle se retrouvèrent dans la fonderie, juste tous les deux pour parler de la jeune femme car ils la connaissaient depuis le début ayant commencé la croisade d'Oliver tout les trois ensemble. Oliver n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir ressassant dans sa tête sans cesse les derniers instants de la jeune femme dans leur équipe.

Il l'avait trouvée très bizarre, il avait même l'impression qu'elle tremblait de peur alors qu'il l'avait toujours connu très forte. Elle avait prouvé son courage lorsque Slade Wilson la menaçait avec une épée, quand elle avait planté cette aiguille de remède dans son cou. Il se retourna vers son ami John voulant savoir si il pensait la même chose que lui.

"Es-tu comme moi et penses que Felicity nous cachait quelque chose hier soir avant son départ?"

"J'ai eu le même sentiment que toi c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu la visiter ce matin mais j'ai trouvé son appartement vide, elle est déjà partie"

"Comme si elle fuyait un danger ? C'est ce que tu penses Diggle ?"

"Je crois qu'elle nous a menti et qu'il va falloir réussir à la trouver et l'aider même si elle ne le veut pas" dit John

Oliver fut d'accord avec son ami, Felicity n'était pas partie de son plein gré et ensemble ils devaient la retrouver et la sauver. Celui qui la chassait ne savait pas à qui il s'était frotté, personne ne touchait aux personnes qui étaient proche du justicier.

Il avait rencontré Felicity dans son petit bureau à Queen Consolated pour lui demander son aide, Walter lui ayant certifié qu'elle était la meilleur dans le service informatique. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'impliquer plus d'une fois dans sa mission, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, à chaque embûche dans ses recherches, c'était à elle qu'il pensait alors il faisait appel à son intelligence et sa facilité à trouver des renseignements en cinq minutes chrono.

Après qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie avec l'aide de Diggle, il lui demanda si elle pouvait continuer à l'aider à temps plein maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret. Elle accepta mais juste pendant une période qui aurait dû être courte, mais après trois ans elle était toujours à ses côtés, elle était restée après qu'ils aient retrouvé Walter pour continuer son combat car elle croyait en lui, en sa mission, au pouvoir que le justicier avait sur la ville.

Comme avec John Diggle une amitié sincère s'était formée entre eux, au point où il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, de sa bonne humeur, de son altruisme, de sa bonté. Les années passèrent à se battre l'un à côté de l'autre dans ce sous-sol, empêchant Malcom Merlyn de faire plus de dégâts qu'il n'avait déjà fait en tuant plusieurs personnes, dont Tommy son meilleur ami. A battre le comte, à arrêter Slade Wilson dans sa folie meurtrière, Felicity était une constante, comme John, auprès de lui, pour sauver leur ville. Elle était une femme forte qui avait toujours les mots pour le conseiller, pour l'apaiser, pour lui donner l'espoir quand il pensait que tout était fini.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs semaines car même dans les moments les plus difficiles, Oliver n'avait jamais vu Felicity si abattue, si triste, comme si un malheur lui était arrivé, mais qu'elle voulait garder secret pour ne pas les impliquer. A son changement de comportement il fut un peu déconcerté lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait avec sa jeune informaticienne, elle n'était plus joyeuse comme avant, avait l'air très fatigué, sursautait plusieurs fois quand son téléphone sonnait, s'excusait beaucoup trop souvent. Oliver essaya plusieurs fois de savoir ce qui contrariait Felicity, mais elle lui souriait avec son sourire magnifique qu'il aimait tant et lui jurait qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée à cause de son travail de jour et de nuit.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant une tout autre Felicity depuis plusieurs semaines et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Il voulait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais Laurel lui avait conseillé d'attendre qu'elle vienne à lui, que Felicity devait surement passer au-dessus de leur retour ensemble, car l'avocate avait bien comprit depuis un moment que la jeune femme blonde avait de forts sentiments pour son ami le justicier. Alors il écouta sa compagne ne demandant pas à sa partenaire ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui la dérangeait. Oliver savait à présent qu'il aurait dû insister, elle ne serait pas partie, il l'aurait aidé à régler ses problèmes avec l'équipe et elle se trouverait ce soir assise sur sa chaise babillant encore, le faisant sourire.

En y pensant, Oliver ne savait pas pourquoi il avait remis le couvert avec la jeune avocate, il n'était plus amoureux d'elle comme avant, du moins ses sentiments étaient différents car son cœur appartenait à une autre femme avec qui il se refusait à avoir une relation à cause de son passé, des horreurs qu'il avait dû faire sur l'île. Oliver savait que c'était idiot, qu'il serait plus heureux avec Felicity, elle lui apportait une raison de vivre que son amie d'enfance ne lui procurait pas.

Mais avec Laurel c'était facile, depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret, qu'elle avait découvert au moment où il se trouvait penché sur le corps sans vie de Tommy, c'était simple car il avait moins peur de la perdre, il savait qu'il survivrait à sa mort. Alors qu'il savait qu'au plus profond de son cœur si il perdait Felicity à cause de sa croisade il serait perdu à jamais dans ses ténèbres, plus rien ne compterait pour lui. Alors il prenait le chemin de la facilité en restant loin de la femme qu'il désirait vraiment, rêvant d'une vie qu'il pourrait avoir mais ne s'autorisait pas, en ayant une relation avec une femme qu'il avait aimé une fois mais qu'il ne désirait plus.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Laurel aurait pu lui pardonner l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir il y a plusieurs années en emmenant Sarah sur le Gambit, en la trompant avec sa propre sœur. A son retour, il y avait toujours eu cette douleur pour lui et pour elle à cause de son infidélité avec la jeune sœur Lance, mais quand Sarah revint bien vivante de son exil personnel, Laurel pardonna aux deux leurs écarts sachant qu'ils avaient assez souffert et payé leur trahison envers elle. Il aimait passer du temps avec la jeune avocate, mais tout était différent par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour sa partenaire Felicity, sa lumière qui lui avait sauvé la vie à sa façon.

Il n'aurait jamais cru en rentrant dans ce petit box il y a trois ans qu'il trouverait une jeune femme blonde qui changerait sa vie à jamais. Bien évidemment, vu les cinq années qu'il venait de passer en enfer, il n'avait pas vraiment fait plus attention à cette femme pleine de vie avec ses balbutiements à répétitions quand elle voulait expliquer une de ces théories. Ou à ses insinuations sexuelles qui lui donnait certaines fois des érections intéressantes à cacher, surtout lorsqu'il portait son pantalon en cuir vert qui ne cachait rien de son état. Pendant la première année il était si concerné à éradiquer la ville de ceux qui la détruisaient avec leur argent sale qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait autre chose que de s'habituer à elle et d'apprécier son intelligence et ses compétences en informatique.

Mais les sentiments à son égard changèrent à partir de la deuxième année quand elle le soutint après la perte de son meilleur ami, restant dans le bunker avec lui durant des heures pour l'écouter parler de Tommy qui lui manquait tant. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire cela avec Laurel ou bien Sarah avec qui il avait grandi et qui connaissait leur ami aussi bien que lui, mais Felicity avait une manière de l'apaiser lorsqu'il racontait ses anecdotes, ses folies avec Tommy qu'il préférait largement en parler avec elle au lieu des sœurs Lance.

Et comme tous sentiments d'amitié si forts, de compréhension envers l'autre qui fut primordiale dans leur travail, de l'attraction physique et sexuelle tellement intense, il ne put rester de marbre par rapport à Felicity et tomba petit à petit amoureux de sa partenaire. Mais la peur de la perdre l'empêcha de faire un pas dans sa direction, de lui montrer ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et comme à chaque fois que les choses devenaient difficile dans sa vie amoureuse il se mit à courir aussi loin que possible de ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient et commença une nouvelle relation avec une personne qu'il avait moins peur de perdre.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver de la magnifique femme qu'était Felicity, avec son corps avec des courbes qu'il voulait caresser et un cul à damnés les enfers où il se serait bien frotter pour soulager l'envie qu'il avait de la posséder. Il savait que Laurel se doutait bien de son attirance pour la jeune informaticienne, cela avait surement à voir avec le fait qu'il lui était peut-être déjà arrivé de crier le prénom de l'autre femme pendant un rapport intime. Mais elle n'en parlait en aucun cas avec lui, il ne voyait aucune jalousie transparaître sur son visage, certainement car du côté de la jeune femme, lui-même n'était qu'un substitut de l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment et qu'elle avait perdu à tout jamais.

Il avait appris à lire les gens pendant son absence pour savoir si les personnes qu'il rencontrait était bon pour lui et pouvait devenir des alliés ou non, c'est de cette façon qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à faire confiance à Diggle et Felicity. Il pouvait reconnaître une personne qui mentait rien qu'en la fixant intensément, il savait que Felicity lui mentait à chaque fois qu'elle lui certifiait qu'elle allait bien. Il eu la confirmation du désarroi et du changement de comportement de sa partenaire le jour où elle leurs annonça son départ pour des raisons familiales, il était très sceptiques à la raison qu'elle leurs donnait. Il fit tout son possible pour l'empêcher de partir, il s'était refusé une relation ne voulant pas la perdre, mais la perdait tout de même à cause d'un problème qui la dérangeait et dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

En regardant Felicity qui n'avait pas une seule fois balbutié pendant son monologue, n'avait fait aucune insinuation, c'était si rare de sa part, évitait son regard dès qu'il se tournait vers elle, croisait et décroisait ses mains toutes les trente secondes, Oliver savait qu'elle mentait, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la faire parler. Il sut qu'elle avait vraiment de grand souci lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, jamais en trois ans elle n'avait fait un tel geste même si il se doutait qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Bien sûr il ne put rester insensible à ce baiser même si il s'était promit de ne jamais se rapprocher de cette façon avec elle pour ne pas que ses ténèbres l'engloutissent aussi.

Quand elle s'éloigna il voulut la retenir mais toujours hypnotisé par leur baiser fabuleux il resta prostré comme une statue à sa place. Quand il réalisa que son baiser était un baiser d'adieux il sortit de sa transe, courut dans les escaliers, puis chercha sa voiture près du club mais elle était déjà partie, de la même façon dont elle était rentrée dans sa vie, une lumière éphémère.

Pendant des mois il ne se consacra qu'à la recherche de Felicity dans les villes proches de Starling City, puis étendant ses recherches dans tout le pays. Avec Diggle devant l'ordinateur pour la repérer, puis le suivant écumant les rues, les villes, ils n'eurent malheureusement aucun succès. Il espéra pendant plusieurs mois qu'elle reviendrait dans le bunker un jour pour leur annoncer son grand retour, tout les matins il souhaitait arriver dans leur sous-sol et la trouver à sa place derrière ses écrans, comme avant. Mais il savait que sa lumière était vraiment très intelligente, qu'elle savait se cacher, effacer son existence de la terre avec un clic sur un clavier, une tablette.

Il continua une relation avec Laurel, essayant d'être l'homme que Felicity avait toujours vu en lui, celui qui rachetait ses fautes, qui était fidèle, présent au côtés d'une femme qu'il avait trahi, blessé dans son passé. Mais tout les soirs avant de se coucher, il faisait le voeux qu'un jour la femme qu'il aimait réellement soit de retour dans sa vie et qu'il pourrait être de nouveau heureux avec sa lumière à ses côtés. Mais les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et cela n'arriva jamais.

################################

Felicity n'avait jamais arrêté de courir de ville en ville, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de suivre son ex-copain pour sauver les gens qu'elle aimait. Ils ne restaient que quelques nuits dans une chambre d'un hôtel miteux, faisait leur coup, une banque, un musée, une villa, puis quittaient la ville aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait surement déjà parcouru les cinquante-quatre états de son pays depuis que sa vie était devenue un enfer à chaque minute.

Avec tout l'argent que lui avait fait voler Cooper, il devrait être riche, mais un an après avoir quitté son équipe, sa famille, elle réalisa que son ex-copain lui avait menti sur ses réelles intentions d'avoir de l'argent aussi vite. Ce n'était pas pour son bénéfice personnelle, pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait au MIT, mais simplement car il était devenu le larbin de la mafia russe.

Elle savait en ayant entendu Oliver et Diggle parler de la Bratva, dont le Arrow faisait partie en tant que capitaine américain, que cela n'était pas un groupe avec des gens tendres et conciliant. Mais elle s'en était vraiment rendu compte quand un soir elle se fit attraper par un des sbires du capitaine qui s'occupait de la ville de Coast City.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait quitté sa famille pour les protéger, Cooper avait voulu encore doubler la Bratva et pour le punir, s'en était prise à elle en représailles, la frappant, lui cassant une côte, la brûlant sur les cuisses. Cooper était revenu la queue entre les jambes, rampant devant ces hommes sans foi, ni loi qui pouvait faire souffrir une femme sans remords, leur promettant de toujours être à leurs disposition pour n'importe quel mission qu'il souhaitait qu'il effectue, qu'il pouvait lui apporter tout l'argent dont ils avaient besoin pour leur organisation mafieuse, leur demandant de ne pas la tuer car c'était uniquement grâce à elle qu'ils pourraient être payé.

Pendant qu'elle guérissait de ses blessures dans un hôtel minable avec juste des médicaments pour éviter de lui faire perdre la tête à cause de la douleur, Cooper ne voulant pas l'emmener à l'hôpital où ils pourraient se faire attraper, elle pensait à ce que sa vie était devenue. A cet instant, essayant de ne pas trop bouger son corps la faisant tant souffrir, elle avait souhaité appeler Oliver lui demandant de l'aide pour ce sortir de cet enfer qui la détruisait chaque jours, qui lui enlevait sa force, sa confiance, sa vie tout simplement.

Mais le monstre qui la détenait, celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur dans sa jeunesse, la connaissait si bien qu'il sut ses intentions au moment où il la laisserait seule. Alors il lui fit croire qu'il avait prévenu la police de Starling City et dénoncer la véritable identité du Arrow. Elle pleura pendant des heures s'en voulant d'avoir défié Cooper et qu'il avait rejeté sa rage en dénonçant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Avant de partir la laissant seul dans cette chambre délabrée avec les murs qui s'effritaient, les odeurs immondes des draps qui ne devait pas être lavés tout les jours, la moisissure autour du lavabo dans la petite salle d'eau qui sentait les excréments des voyageurs, les rats qui la narguait de la mordre quand ils sortaient de leurs cachettes dans les murs, il lui avait annoncé que quand il reviendrait dans quelques heures il lui laisserait voir l'arrestation du justicier à la télévision.

Au moment de son retour encore saoul et sentant le sexe d'avoir dû aller baiser une prostituée vu qu'elle se refusait à lui, il alluma l'écran minuscule qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas regarder mais il lui tira les cheveux l'obligeant à voir le résultat de sa désobéissance à son maître.

Mais ce qu'elle vit aux nouvelles ne fut pas l'arrestation d'Oliver en tant que le justicier mais l'annonce de son mariage avec la magnifique Laurel Lance. Son cœur se brisa à jamais, et après ce jour noir elle ne se plaignit plus une seule fois et fit tout ce que lui demandait Cooper. A quoi cela aurait servi de se battre pensait-elle, Oliver avait enfin la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait réussi à récupérer son entreprise familiale, il était marié à la femme qu'il aimait, attendait un enfant si les nouvelles disaient la vérité et elle savait qu'il était toujours le héros de sa ville.

Elle n'avait plus de place dans sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Cooper sur elle, que si elle s'opposait à son contrat avec la Bratva elle pouvait mourir, par moments elle pensait que cela serait peut-être mieux, au moins elle serait libre enfin.

###############################

A plusieurs occasions Oliver avait cru réussir à localiser la femme qu'il aimait, il partait donc avec son fidèle ami Diggle pour lui demander de revenir parmi eux, mais à chaque fois il tombait sur une impasse. Il sentait dans ses entrailles qu'elle ne les avait pas quittés volontairement, qu'elle leur avait caché la vérité, soit pour les protéger, soit pour se protéger elle-même il ne le savait pas. Quand il retournait à Starling City il était encore plus morose qu'à son départ, l'espoir de la retrouver lui donnant une petite lumière dans sa vie triste sans elle.

Après un an Diggle et Sarah lui firent comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de se faire souffrir, qu'il devait arrêter ses recherches et continuer à avancer dans sa vie, sauvant sa relation avec Laurel qui se détériorait de jour en jour, de se concentrer plus sur la récupération de QC qui était proche de la faillite et de penser à sauver sa ville comme le héros qu'elle avait vu en lui.

"Felicity est partie pour une raison floue que nous ne connaîtrons surement jamais Oliver" lui avait dit Diggle

"Elle avait surement ses raisons pour le faire" avait continué Sarah

"Peut-être est-elle partie pour nous sauver tous d'un danger qu'elle avait trouvé, pour éviter que nos secrets ne soient dévoilés" avait même déclaré Roy

"Si c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a quitté...qu'elle nous a quittés...Alors c'est elle le véritable héros de cette équipe" avait dit Oliver tristement.

Après cette discussion Oliver avait suivi les conseils de ses amis même si son cœur était mort un peu plus en arrêtant ses recherches. Il s'était excusé auprès de Laurel de son incapacité à la rendre heureuse, de sa façon de la traiter depuis le départ de leur amie. Elle avait compris sa douleur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait ayant vécu une chose similaire, et accepta d'aller à son rythme dans leur relation. Mais quelques mois après leur réconciliation, Laurel lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Oliver ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans cette situation lui demanda de l'épouser.

Vu qu'il était Oliver Queen et que les paparazzis aimaient connaître sa vie, il avait annoncé son futur mariage avec sa petite amie, Laurel Lance, espérant de cette façon que Felicity en ait vent et revienne pour lui demander enfin son aide et la sortir d'où elle était. Ce qui n'arriva pas, il épousa donc sa meilleure amie même s'il ne l'aimait pas comme il le fallait, puis donna tout son temps libre à leur fille qu'il prénomma Hope, car au plus profond de son cœur il ne perdit jamais espoir de retrouver sa Felicity un jour.

##################################

Felicity se cachait derrière un arbre dans le parc où elle avait suivi Oliver et Laurel avec leur petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup au justicier, blonde avec des boucles. Elle avait réussi à échapper à Cooper un instant depuis leur retour à Starling City, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté sa ville, ses amis, son amour pour les sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas bien les voir de la distance où elle se trouvait mais elle se doutait que l'enfant devait avoir de très beaux yeux bleus, tout comme son père. Depuis qu'elle avait appris son mariage avec la jeune avocate, et sa grossesse, elle rêvait très souvent qu'elle se trouvait à la place de la jeune femme.

Qu'elle se trouvait dans le bunker, allongée contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine écoutant son cœur battre pour leur amour, caressant ses cicatrices doucement avec ses doigts regardant l'alliance qui brillerait sur son doigt prouvant son appartenance. Sentant sa main sur elle dans son dos dessinant les lettres "I Love You" qu'il aimait lui dire à chaque instant de la journée, de son réveil jusqu'au coucher, heureux d'être marié à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Elle soulèverait sa tête, le fixerait avec passion et juste avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui annoncerait la merveilleuse nouvelle, qu'ils allaient devenir bientôt parents. Il lui attraperait la taille, la retournerait sur le dos et lui montrerait avec sa bouche et ses mains à quel point cette nouvelle le rendait heureux, qu'il serait pressé de rencontrer leur enfant.

Mais quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours en enfer avec Cooper, qui se trouvait à ses côtés dans ce lit insalubre après l'avoir obligé à avoir des relations intimes avec lui ne voulant plus payer pour des prostituées alors qu'il avait une femme dans la même chambre que lui. Elle avait refusé dans les premiers temps, elle s'était débattue de toutes ses forces, mais il l'avait frappé, puis violée encore et encore.

Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir pour lui échapper ne supportant plus dans les conditions qu'elle vivait depuis deux ans, la peur qu'il la tue un jour à force de la frapper. Dans les premiers jours de son évasion, elle avait voulu retourner à Starling City et tout expliquer à Oliver et la team pour qu'il l'aide à se détacher de Cooper, mais réalisant qu'à présent le justicier avait un enfant qui allait bientôt arriver, elle avait oublié l'idée. Elle avait couru, changé d'apparence pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait appel à la Bratva pour la retrouver vu que c'était grâce à son intelligence que l'organisation recevait des fonds pour tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Elle n'avait pu être libre juste une semaine avant d'être rattraper, et elle se mordit les doigts d'avoir osé penser qu'elle pouvait sortir de cet enfer. Viktor le chef de Cooper n'avait pas du tout aimé sa fuite et il lui avait fait payer assez durement, la torturant pendant des heures, lui expliquant qu'elle était sa propriété, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de le défier, de le rendre idiot devant ses hommes d'avoir perdu un petit bout de femme sans valeur comme elle.

Ses blessures avaient été si importante qu'ils avaient été dans l'obligation de la faire soigner par un de leur médecins de la Bratva, dans une des chambres de chez Viktor pendant quelques semaines avant d'être renvoyé auprès de Cooper qui lui fit aussi subir des violences pour s'être enfuie et avoir risqué sa vie. Au bout de plusieurs agressions, et ne se sentant plus la force de le combattre, elle le laissa la prendre attendant qu'il ait fini l'acte, puis pleura dans son oreiller à une vie meilleur, une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Elle continua à observer les deux personnes se trouvant près de l'air de jeux, parlant, rigolant, se touchant, regardant leur fille. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus sourit pour une chose idiote, depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas eu une discussion intéressante qui ne concernait pas un plan et sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Son regard se posa sur le visage joyeux d'Oliver, voulant être celle à qui il tenait la main, voulant partager ce moment de pur bonheur, si simple, si doux, si normale. Même après ces années elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, son amour l'aidait à passer un jour à la fois, elle avait essayé de se suicider quelques fois mais Cooper était toujours arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher, comme si il avait un sixième sens pour connaître son intention.

Au lieu de se trouver dans ce parc avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se trouvait derrière cet arbre se sentant si vide, si sale, si insignifiante, tellement seule. Elle se colla un peu plus derrière sa cachette quand elle put apercevoir Diggle avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui tenait un petit garçon dans les bras. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ils étaient tous heureux, ils avaient une famille, même si son sacrifice la rendait malheureuse elle avait réussi à les sauver et c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

Elle contempla Oliver, son corps musclé à travers son T-shirt blanc qui définissait bien chaque muscles qui parcourait sa poitrine, il avait toujours été le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Elle remarqua son sourire large et sincère quand il regardait sa femme Laurel, qu'il lui prenait la main et lui embrassait le bout des doigts. Puis, il se pencha toujours avec le sourire sur les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Avec un peu de voyeurisme, Felicity fixa ses yeux sur le couple apparemment heureux, de la même façon que l'on regarde la scène d'un accident lorsque l'on passe à côté.

Elle sentit son téléphone sonner dans la poche de son pantalon, et savait que son petit moment de tranquillité se finirait bientôt. Elle aurait pu refuser de répondre mais elle connaissait les conséquences de ses actions si elle le faisait attendre, son corps avait assez de cicatrices pour prouver la violence de Cooper quand il partait dans ces moments de rage absolue.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda l'homme au bout du fil.

« J'arrive tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas » dit-elle sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues et s'égouttant une à une dans son cou et sur son t-shirt blanc, voyant son justicier prendre sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Dépêche-toi j'ai réussi à louer une voiture sous une fausse identité, nous quittons Starling dans une heure. Cela est trop dangereux de rester dans cette ville avec les héros masqués »

"Ils ne patrouillent que la nuit idiot. De plus qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un homme comme toi, qui est soumis à la Bratva, qui ressemble plus à un chien qu'à un homme ?"

Felicity savait qu'elle allait regretter les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, que Cooper lui ferait payer son insolence, ses critiques, mais elle s'en foutait tant qu'elle pouvait rester plus longtemps ici pour être auprès d'Oliver même si ce n'était que pour le regarder de loin.

"De revenir dans cette ville te redonne de la confiance Felicity, je vais devoir te montrer de nouveau qui est le maître dans cette équipe"

"Nous ne sommes pas une équipe Cooper. Tu m'as arraché à la vie merveilleuse que j'avais ici à Starling City, avec mes amis, avec l'homme que j'aime. Je te hais tellement que je voudrais que le Bratva te tue ce soir pendant notre rendez-vous" dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle raccrocha sans même le laisser finir de la menacer, elle s'en foutait complètement à présent de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, sa vie s'était terminée le jour où Cooper Seldon était revenu et était rentré par effraction dans son appartement. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour son justicier, son héros, cet homme merveilleux qu'elle voyait continuer à embrasser l'avocate sans se soucier des gens autour qui pouvait les regarder.

Felicity avait planifié ce voyage ici à Starling City car elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'être la marionnette de Cooper, bien évidemment elle ne pouvait pas revenir avec Oliver, elle avait trop changer, il ne la reconnaîtrait plus et ne voudrait pas d'elle à présent. Ils n'avaient été qu'amis, il avait épousé la femme de sa vie il y a quatre ans, avec une petite fille et un autre en route à voir le ventre rond de Laurel.

Non elle était revenue ici pour fermer la boucle, pour mourir dans sa ville bien aimée, celle qui l'avait rendu heureuse pendant quelques années auprès de la Team Arrow. Oliver ne le savait pas encore mais ce soir il recevrait une alerte pour se diriger à un entrepôt où Cooper devait retrouver Viktor qui avait dû se déplacer à cause de fausses informations qu'elle avait fait fuiter dans l'organisation.

Bien sûr c'était ce que croyait Cooper, mais il tomberait dans un piège et quand l'équipe arriverait, ils le tueraient, avec elle dans le processus sans le savoir, mais il la libérerait au moins. Elle espérait juste avoir encore un peu de souffle dans son corps pour pouvoir lui dire adieu une dernière fois quand il s'apercevrait qu'elle était présente aussi.

Elle envoya un baiser vers l'homme de ses rêves puis quitta sa cachette pour se diriger vers l'entrepôt où elle attendrait le monstre qui avait détruit sa vie. Ce soir Cooper Seldon allait se retrouver en enfer comme elle, tué par le justicier de Starling City une flèche dans le cœur.

##################################

Quand Oliver arriva dans le bunker le soir il sentit une sensation bizarre au fond du ventre, son intuition ne l'ayant jamais trompé, il savait que quelque chose d'énorme et mauvais s'approchait. Il appela Laurel pour s'assurer que sa fille et elle étaient en sécurité, il n'aimait pas sa femme autant qu'il aurait dû, son cœur n'avait toujours appartenu qu'à une seule personne qu'il avait perdu il y a cinq ans, mais il se souciait assez d'elle pour être un mari fidèle et présent le plus possible.

Il avait même l'intention de donner la relève à Roy qui était excellent dans son rôle de justicier à présent, car Laurel allait donner naissance à leur second enfant et il voulait passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Ce soir serait surement une de ses derniers soirs de patrouille. Au bout du fil elle le rassura que tout allait bien dans leur maison, que Raisa préparait un bon repas et un merveilleux dessert pour elle et leur fille tout en gardant une petite part pour lui, si Hope ne mangeait pas tout le gâteau au chocolat.

Au moment où il arriva vers la station informatique où se trouvait Sarah, il senti son cœur se compresser durant quelques minutes, sa respiration avait l'impression de le quitter, puis l'ordinateur sonna pour une alerte dans un entrepôt sur le port du côté des Glades. Diggle, Roy et lui-même se préparèrent immédiatement pour arrêter l'agression dont ils avaient été prévenus.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit, ils ne purent apercevoir rien de suspect aux alentours, mais Sarah leur confirma la présence de deux personnes à l'intérieur. Ils se déployèrent pour être plus efficace et surprendre les protagonistes qui devaient entreprendre une vente de drogue ou d'armes. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois au même moment, Oliver à partir du toit, Diggle par la porte d'entrée, Roy par la porte arrière.

Ils remarquèrent que deux personnes dans la grande salle, un homme debout devant une personne assise sur une chaise, ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer le visage mais se doutait que cela devait être une femme par rapport à la finesse de son corps et les cheveux long qui tombaient devant elle.

#######################################

Cooper se retourna au bruit quand les héros rentrèrent en force et se mit à rigoler quand il les aperçu, sa folie et sa rage ne le laissant plus vraiment être un homme sain. Quand il était arrivé, il y a une heure, il avait trouvé Felicity l'attendant, il l'avait frappé au visage immédiatement sans la laisser prononcer un mot de plus. Il avait alors pris conscience de la véritable raison de leur venu à Starling City alors que Felicity lui avait annoncé que Viktor voulait les voir ici.

Mais Cooper était le sous fifres de son chef depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne se déplaçait rarement à Starling étant au courant de la présence d'un capitaine Bratva américain qui lui avait bien spécifié de ne jamais passer la ligne la ville pour faire ses sales affaires sous peine d'être tué d'une flèche dans le cœur.

Alors il avait appelé Viktor pour apprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune visite pour lui de sitôt pour régler un problème. Cooper comprit vite que Felicity l'avait piégé, elle se rebellait encore une fois comme si sa fuite ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance pour se libérer de lui. Après l'avoir de nouveau frappé, il l'avait attaché à la chaise avec la corde qui s'y trouvait non loin sans se poser la question de savoir pourquoi cela se trouvait ici.

Il continua alors à la torturer pour lui faire avouer son plan, maintenant en voyant Arrow et son équipe il comprenait, mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement, si il mourrait elle mourrait aussi. Il dirigea son arme vers elle tira les trois balles de son chargeur dans son corps, l'épaule en premier, la jambe ensuite et la poitrine qui si il était bon en anatomie devrait avoir touché son poumon. Au même moment qu'il tirait il sentit les flèches dans son dos, avec une force herculéenne il se tourna vers le justicier avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu arrives trop tard Oliver Queen, tu n'as pas pu la sauver à temps"

Oliver fit un mouvement de recul à l'impact de la phrase, puis courut vers le corps qui se trouvait dans la chaise, son cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine espérant que son instinct avait tort. Il ne réalisa même pas que Cooper était tombé mort avec une balle dans la tête tiré par Diggle. Quand il souleva le visage de la victime sur la chaise sa respiration s'arrêta quand il reconnut la femme grièvement blessée et ayant du mal à respirer. Il sortit son couteau et coupa ses liens qui la tenait encore, elle s'écroula sur sa poitrine au moment de sa libération.

"Non...Non...Non...Felicity !" cria t-il

Il caressa son visage hurlant dans son oreillette à Sarah d'appeler les secours, même s'il se doutait qu'ils n'arriveraient surement pas à temps. Il embrassa son front, ses yeux, ses lèves tout en ressentant les larmes qui coulaient de ses propres yeux. Il entendit à peine le souffle d'horreur de Diggle et Roy derrière lui qui s'étaient aperçu que la victime était en fait leur amie qui les avaient quitté il y a cinq ans.

Felicity avait su au moment où Cooper était arrivé dans l'entrepôt qu'il avait surement comprit qu'elle avait essayé de le piéger, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de supporter ses coups de colères, ses hurlements de l'avoir trahi et de son incompétence à l'écouter quand il lui disait que son chef serait encore plus énervé par sa tentative de fuite. Dans son brouillard de douleur elle entendit le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient avec force, du bruit de la lucarne sur le toit qui éclatait par l'intrusion d'une personne dans l'entrepôt.

Elle sourit à elle-même quand elle put entendre la voix robotisée d'Oliver prévenant Cooper de lâcher son arme. Puis elle sentit l'impact des balles traversant les membres de son corps, elle n'avait même plus la force de hurler à cause de tous les cris qu'elle avait déjà émis depuis que Cooper la torturait. Elle sentit sa respiration s'amenuiser à cause de la dernière balle qui avait touché son poumon.

Elle réalisa qu'Oliver avait dû couper les liens quand elle tomba en avant n'ayant plus aucune force pour se retenir. Elle put entendre Oliver pleurer, sentir ses baisers, alors avec tout ce qui lui restait de courage elle ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir emmener son visage avec elle dans l'endroit où elle se trouverait bientôt.

"Ol..Ol..Oliver !" dit-elle avec difficulté

"Chut...garde tes forces, les secours vont arriver" répondit Diggle

"Pas le...temps.." elle suffoqua

Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de temps, alors elle leva sa main et la posa sur le visage de son héros, de l'homme qu'elle aimait

"Excuse-moi...je voulais...te sauver" dit-elle entre plusieurs souffles

"Oh Dieu Felicity, j'aurais pu t'aider" répondit Oliver

"Il voulait dire...à tout le...monde ton.."

"Tu aurais dû me le dire nous l'aurions attrapé ensemble, je l'aurais empêché de t'emmener loin de moi, de nous, de l'équipe"

"Je l'ai fait car... je t'aime" finit-elle laissant son bras tomber mais Oliver lui attrapa la main et la déposa sur ses lèvres

"Je t'aime aussi Felicity, tellement, depuis si longtemps"

Felicity sentit le dernier souffle traverser son poumon, elle savait que c'était la fin mais elle était enfin libérée de Cooper et Oliver pourrait vivre heureux avec sa femme et leurs enfants en toute tranquillité sans risquer que son secret ne soit dévoilé. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle pouvait partir sereinement à présent.

"Merci" elle lui fit un sourire avant de prononcer les derniers mots qui le détruirait à jamais "Adieu Oliver" dit-elle dans son dernier souffle.

Oliver poussa un cri de désespoir quand il comprit que la femme qu'il aimait était morte dans ses bras, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris qu'elle avait fait cela pour le sauver, pour les sauver tous de cet homme à terre qui lui avait enlevé la chance d'être heureux avec sa lumière. Il la serra contre sa poitrine embrassant ses cheveux, ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres pleurant réellement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Derrière lui il entendit à peine les sanglots de Diggle et Roy, dans son oreille il entendit vaguement les pleurs de Sarah, puis les cris l'avertissant de l'arrivée des secours et de la police. Il sentit à peine son ami Arsenal lui tirer le bras pour le faire se lever tandis que Spartan prenait délicatement le corps de Felicity pour la poser à terre solennellement. Ils quittèrent tous les trois l'entrepôt non sans avoir chuchoté un dernier adieu à la femme qu'ils avaient tous aimé à leur façon, comme un ami, comme un frère, comme un homme.

Arrivé au bunker, Oliver laissa sa rage se déchaîner, prenant son arc dans les mains et cassant les écrans, les vitrines avec les mannequins où ils déposaient leurs costumes tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Pendant qu'il cassait tous les meubles, il hurlait tellement fort que ses cris résonnaient dans tout le bunker, à bout de force il s'écroula à terre pleurant comme un petit garçon.

Plusieurs heures après sa crise Quentin arriva au bunker, il apprit à ses amis qu'il avait pris soin du corps de Felicity, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais que son corps était recouvert de cicatrices anciennes et nouvelles. Le médecin légiste l'avait informé que Felicity avait dû être violentée à plusieurs reprises ses parties intimes étant très endommagées.

"Papa arrêtes s'il te plaît" demanda Sarah en pleures ne voulant plus entendre ce qu'avait pu subir leur amie durant ces cinq années

"Je suis désolée ma chérie je voulais juste que vous sachiez qu'elle a dû supporter de nombreuses tortures"

"Je comprends mais de savoir qu'elle a subi tout cela que pour nous protéger et que nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'empêcher nous fais souffrir papa."

"Elle a laissé dans une consigne à la gare ce dossier. Je l'ai feuilleté, ce sont les planques de Cooper Seldon, l'homme que tu as tué Oliver, avec tous les objets qu'ils ont volés"

"Felicity n'a rien volé" cria Oliver "Il l'a obligé avec un chantage sur ma tête. Elle a...je l'ai...j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie car je ne l'ai pas assez cherché. J'ai été égoïste en vivant ma vie pendant qu'elle vivait un enfer pour nous sauver tous" répondit l'archer en lançant sa chaise dans le repère.

" Oliver, elle a fait tout cela car elle était amoureuse de toi" répondit Sarah

"Si elle avait su à quel point je l'aime, elle m'aurait parlé et..."

"Elle voulait sauver la ville, elle savait que tu étais le héros qu'elle voyait en toi, elle a préféré se sacrifier pour garder Starling City en sécurité, pour garder son justicier en sécurité" dit Diggle

"Le justicier est mort lorsque le cœur du véritable héros de cette ville s'est éteint il y a quelques heures dans cet entrepôt pourri. Felicity ! Ma Felicity ! L'amour de ma vie est et sera à jamais la véritable sauveuse de Starling City" répondit le jeune homme en pleure.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer à essayer de lui remonter le moral et quitta le bunker le cœur brisé. Après ce jour noir, Oliver quitta son rôle de justicier, laissa la société tomber entre les mains de scrupuleux hommes qui la démantelèrent en plusieurs morceaux pour la vendre au plus offrant. Sa relation avec Laurel se détruisit avec les mois qui passèrent, sa fille le détesta jour après jour pour son incapacité à sauver son mariage et leur vie de famille, et il ne prit même pas la peine de s'occuper de leur nouvel enfant.

Tout ce que fit Oliver, ce fut de rester assis la plupart du temps dans une chambre, dans le noir, à regarder une photo de Felicity souhaitant avoir été un meilleur ami et partenaire pour elle. Souhaitant avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'elle ne le quitte il y a cinq ans, souhaitant avoir une autre chance de la sauver de sa vie en enfer avec Cooper Seldon, souhaitant à tous les dieux sur terre de pouvoir avoir une seconde chance de vivre son histoire d'amour avec elle, d'être le héros, l'homme, l'ami, le partenaire et l'amant qu'elle avait toujours vu en lui dès leur première rencontre dans ce petit bureau au dix-huitième étage de QC.

Les supplications du justicier s'envolèrent au-delà de sa chambre où il s'était enfermé pleurant la perte de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Elles continuèrent leur chemin petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'oreille d'un homme habillé d'une toge noire assis derrière son bureau en bois entouré de nuages.

Il fit apparaître devant lui un dossier, le consulta et sut à l'instant qu'il lut les premières pages que le nouvel ajout à ses messagers, qui arriverait dans quelques instants, n'aurait jamais dû arriver si tôt dans sa nouvelle maison.

Il savait qu'il avait deux choix qui se présentait à lui, soit la garder avec eux pour lui donner son nouveau statut. Soit lui donner une mission qu'il n'accordait qu'à de rares occasions.

Fermant le dossier et le faisant disparaître d'un coup de main, il sourit ayant pris sa décision.

 **Alors quelles sont vos impressions sur le chapitre...Savez-vous qui est cet homme en noir...Pensez-vous que Diggle et Sarah ont eu raison de dire à Oliver d'arrêter de chercher Felicity.**

 **Le prochain chapitre seras mercredi...Si vous êtes sages bien-sûr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant de remercier tout ceux qui ont commenté mon dernier chapitre je voudrais mettre les choses aux clairs avec certaines d'entres elles, d'habitude je ne répond pas aux commentaires un peu dur, c'est un conseil que l'on m'a donné, mais dans ce cas je trouve que cela est allé trop loin même si j'aurais préféré leur laisser un message personnel, ce que je n'ai pu faire vu qu'elles ont commenté en Guest.**

 **Que vous n'appréciez pas mon histoire, que vous laissiez votre avis négatif, c'est un fait, c'est votre avis et cela ne me touche pas. Vous croyez ce que vous voulez, personnellement j'ai ma conscience tranquille. MAIS que l'on m'insulte là je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que vous pourriez au moins avoir du respect pour les auteurs qui prennent sur leur temps de travail, de famille pour essayer de partager une passion que nous avons tous. OLICITY. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de ma vie personnelle et pourtant vous m'insultez ? J'ai un certain âge pour ne pas accepter ces insultes. Alors vous n'aimez pas me lire, d'accord passez votre chemin, et venez plus m'embêter avec vos sales mots.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont soutenu suite à ces messages, elles se reconnaîtront.**

 **Le sujet étant clos à présent passons au chapitre trois**

 **Merci aux guests qui sont venus lire le dernier chapitre et qui sont très intrigués par l'homme en noir. Vous saurez qui est cette personne dans cette suite.**

 **Pour celles qui pourraient avoir peur pour Felicity, plus rien de grave ne lui arriveras, promis. Mais je pars toujours du principe que pour une magnifique histoire d'amour nous devons passer par des embuches, c'est la vrai vie, tout n'est pas rose, il y a malheureusement du gris.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre.**

 **######################################**

Felicity sentit un air chaud la recouvrir et elle ouvrit les yeux pour savoir où elle se trouvait, elle put remarquer des nuages au-dessus d'elle. Elle toucha son corps pour sentir les impacts de balle qu'elle avait reçu de Cooper mais elle ne perçut que sa peau, aucune plaie, aucune douleur de telles sortes. Elle se leva et contempla l'endroit, elle trouva cela très beau, quand elle aperçut des statues d'ange elle comprit où elle se trouvait exactement, elle aurait pensé qu'elle serait passée de l'autre côté avec ce qu'elle avait accompli durant les cinq dernières années.

Mais non... Elle avait l'air de se retrouver au paradis, dans un grand vestibule où elle se sentait bien ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit, Oliver qui la tenait, qui pleurait, elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver pleurer depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre, puis Cooper à terre des flèches dans le corps et une balle dans la tête.

Elle fut soulagée, elle avait réussi sa mission, son tyran depuis cinq ans ne détruirait pas la vie d'Oliver, Starling City serait toujours sauvé par Arrow et sa Team. L'homme qu'elle aimait serait avec sa femme et ses enfants, ils vieilliraient ensemble heureux ainsi que ses amis Diggle, Roy et Sarah. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait partir en paix à présent, elle tourna la tête pour trouver le chemin qui l'emmènerait dans sa nouvelle demeure lorsqu'elle aperçut un jeune homme brun apparaître.

"Bonjour" dit-elle avec un sourire "Je suis Felicity Smoak, j'ai été amené ici après ma mort...Bien que j'aurais pensé que j'aurais été envoyé plutôt en bas avec Lucifer...mais je ne me plains pas j'aime bien être ici au lieu de la fournaise que sont les enfers...je dis cela mais je n'y suis pas encore allé...et je ne veux pas y aller...vous n'allez pas m'envoyez là-bas n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme qui était habillé dans une veste et un pantalon noir rigola de bon cœur, il avait entendu parler des babillages de cette jeune femme mais de les entendre en direct était vraiment impressionnant.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak. Nous vous avions attendu. Je suis Monsieur Jones. Vous voulez bien me suivre ? ".

"Vous allez m'emmener dans ma nouvelle demeure ?" demanda Felicity avec un sourire heureux tout en s'avançant vers ce monsieur Jones

"Malheureusement non Felicity"

"Pourquoi ? Dieu pense-t-il que je ne suis pas assez digne du paradis ?" demanda-t-elle tristement

"Felicity vous êtes une des personnes qui a le plus le droit au paradis. Vous avez un cœur en or, jamais nous penserions à un autre endroit pour vous reposer en paix"

"D'accord mais vous dîtes que je ne serai pas ici, et si je ne reste pas au paradis j'irai aux enfers, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choix"

" Tant de questions ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour parler mais je peux juste vous dire que rien ne peut vous empêcher d'aller au paradis un jour Felicity. Pour l'instant, vous êtes dans l'auditoire d'un tribunal et vous êtes sur le point d'être condamné par le juge."

" Condamné ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Oliver, j'ai échoué c'est pour cela que je vais être condamné " Felicity suivit Monsieur Jones en bas du hall devant de très grande porte qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué avant.

"Je sais que vous êtes une femme très intelligente, donc vous devez connaître ce que signifie le jugement dernier" Monsieur Jones plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte fleurie et commença à l'ouvrir.

"Le Jour du Jugement dernier est le jour où se manifestera à la personne morte le jugement de Dieu sur leurs actes et leurs pensées." répondit-elle

"Exactement Felicity"

La voix d'un homme avec une toge, les cheveux grisonnant et une petite paire de lunette sur le bout du nez se fit entendre par derrière le grand bureau en bois qui se trouvait dans la salle où elle venait de rentrer avec monsieur Jones.

"Bonjour. Etes-vous le juge ?" dit-elle en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la salle

"Je suis le juge Othaniel et je vais décider de ton jugement dernier Felicity" répondit-il avec un sourire aimable

"D'accord, mais sachez que le mal que j'ai fait durant les dernières années étaient pour protéger un homme qui fait le bien dans ce monde en sauvant les opprimés, les soumis, les faibles contre des hommes comme..."

"Cooper Seldon ? Cecil Adams ? Slade Wilson et tant d'autres ?" demanda le juge

"Oui exactement" dit Felicity tremblant de peur en entendant de nouveau le nom de son bourreau depuis les cinq dernières années

Puis elle réalisa une chose qui la fit encore plus frissonner de peur, Cooper était mort aussi et pourrait arriver ici d'un instant à l'autre. Pourrait-il lui faire encore du mal même dans cet endroit si idyllique ? Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir s'il allait apparaître et lui sauter dessus pour l'avoir fait tuer par ses amis. Le juge Othaniel vit les mouvements de la jeune femme debout devant lui pour son jugement, il la fixa puis ressentit sa peur et la cause de son mal être, il devait la rassurer.

"Cooper Seldon ne pourra rien vous faire ici Felicity, il est enfermé dans un endroit où il ne peut pas s'enfuir, ni vous faire du mal"

Felicity se détendit instantanément après avoir entendu le juge, elle était prête à présent pour son dernier jugement, elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement en pensant à Oliver qui se trouvait sur terre vivant sa vie merveilleuse. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent, elle avait au moins put lui faire ses adieux et lui avouer son amour, peut-être qu'un jour dans une cinquantaine d'années elle le rencontrerait de nouveau ici et ils pourraient continuer leur amitié improbable.

"Felicity pensez-vous que vous auriez pu choisir une autre voie il y a cinq ans que celle que vous avez prise ?" demanda Othaniel

« Pas vraiment monsieur le juge. J'ai été surtout obligé de le faire pour protéger des personnes qui sont meilleurs que moi »

« Je le comprends bien mais pourtant vous avez eu la possibilité de tout avouer à vos amis, de sortir de votre problème, d'éviter une vie en enfer »

Othaniel fit bouger sa main vers un écran de nuage qu'elle n'avait pas aperçut non plus, elle put se voir avec Oliver dans le bunker mangeant un repas chinois tout en attendant les résultats de recherches sur un méchant qu'il traquait, elle se rappela de ce moment, c'était peu de temps après le retour de Cooper dans sa vie. Elle se vit ensuite avec ses amis, Diggle, Roy, Sarah, Laurel au Big Belly Burger. Cooper était revenu depuis presque un mois, ils avaient voulu sortir se rendant bien compte de la tristesse de Felicity depuis un moment, elle le savait mais ne leur avait rien dit tout de même pour les protéger du mal qu'aurait pu leur faire le monstre de son passé.

Enfin elle se vit juste avant son départ pendant leur baiser, la façon dont Oliver l'avait rapproché de lui, sa main gauche sur sa taille et sa droite dans ses cheveux s'abandonnant à leur unique baiser. Son regard de stupéfaction au moment où elle quittait les lieux, elle aurait pu faire demi-tour, se jeter dans ses bras et lui demander de l'aide. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait car sa priorité était de le protéger, comme lui protégeait les citoyens de Starling City tous les soirs.

"Je pense que vous auriez très bien pu leur avouer vos problèmes, ils étaient vos amis, ils vous auraient aidé sans souci"

"Je devais tous les protéger de Cooper...Je ne voulais pas que leur vie soit exposée dans les journaux, qu'ils perdent leur liberté à cause d'un homme de mon passé que j'avais créé en le faisant renvoyer du MIT"

"Mais vous aimez Oliver Queen, vous avez eu des moments très particulier avec cet homme et pourtant vous n'avez même pas essayé de faire un bout de chemin avec lui, de lui avouer ce que vous ressentiez pour lui ?» demanda le juge doucement.

"Oliver n'a jamais...il n'a pas eu les même sentiments à mon égard...Il aime sa femme Laurel...qui était sa petite amie à l'époque que vous venez de me montrer...mais ce que je veux dire...je ne voulais pas leur enlever ce bonheur" répondit-elle tristement

Felicity tourna la tête et put apercevoir Mr Jones qui se trouvait à ses côtés, si elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres même si elle était juive, pendant le jugement dernier un ange était désigné pour la soutenir.

"Ce n'est pas votre moment pour me soutenir Monsieur Jones ?" demanda-t-elle

"Je soutiens les condamnés lorsqu'ils ont fait quelques choses de répréhensible Felicity, vous êtes une personne altruiste, je n'ai rien à faire. Mais je vais vous demander une chose"

"D'accord" dit-elle

"Pensez-vous qu'Oliver est heureux maintenant que vous êtes morte ?"

"Je ne sais pas...Je l'espère sincèrement, il est un homme extraordinaire qui a subi trop de mauvais moments dans sa vie, il a perdu trop de personnes qu'il aimait, j'espère qu'il est heureux avec sa femme Laurel"

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que pendant qu'elle écoutait Mr Jones, le juge Othaniel avait de nouveau levé sa main pour faire apparaître de nouvelles scènes, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait très bien, elle se retourna vers l'écran de nuage. Elle put voir Oliver et Laurel se disputer dans le salon, l'homme qu'elle aimait avait les cheveux plus longs, une barbe mal rasée, son regard était triste et ne brillait plus.

 **"Oliver tu m'avais promis de ne plus me faire souffrir, et pourtant tu es là, assis sur ce canapé regardant sa photo sans cesse" cria Laurel**

 **"Je me suis marié avec toi uniquement car tu étais enceinte de Hope, et parce que j'avais perdu Felicity" dit-il sans la regarder**

 **"Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?" demanda-t-elle en larmes**

 **"Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer lorsque mon cœur avait déjà été enlevé par un ange" répondit-il tout en caressant le visage sur la photo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts "Mon cœur a toujours appartenu et appartiendra à jamais à ma lumière...à ma Felicity même si elle est partie loin de moi"**

Felicity vit ensuite Oliver ne réagissant pas au pleure du bébé dans le couffin à ses côtés sur le canapé, puis elle put voir la petite Hope arriver en courant pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

 **"Papa tu n'entends pas Thomas pleurer ?" dit-elle en berçant l'enfant près de sa poitrine pour le calmer**

 **"Felicity n'aurait jamais appelé notre premier fils Thomas, elle aurait pensé au prénom de mon père, elle aurait su que je l'aurais voulu de cette façon, elle aurait gardé Tommy pour notre second garçon"**

La petite fille quitta la pièce tout en chuchotant à l'enfant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cet homme inconnu assis tout seul sur le canapé.

"Je ne comprends pas, lorsque je suis morte il était heureux avec Laurel et Hope. Ils brillaient de bonheur d'avoir un autre enfant...Que lui est-il arrivé depuis que je suis partie ?" demanda la jeune femme les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues

Le juge leva de nouveau la main et Felicity put apercevoir une nouvelle scène, les sanglots éclatèrent de sa bouche à la vue devant elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait était dans une pièce sombre, juste la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, ce qui donnait une petite clarté à la chambre où il se trouvait, il tenait dans ses mains un papier, ou bien une photo elle ne savait pas, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis la porte s'ouvrait sur le corps imposant de son ami John Diggle qui s'approchait doucement du justicier.

 **"Oliver ! La ville a besoin de toi, tu dois te ressaisir, cela fait six mois que tu es enfermé dans cette pièce. Tu dois reprendre ton rôle de justicier à présent sinon tout ce que Felicity aura subi, toutes les tortures, les violences, tout ce qu'elle aura fait pour que tu restes le héros de cette ville aura été en vain. Ne laisse pas ce Cooper Seldon gagner"**

 **"Je ne suis pas le héros qu'elle pensait que j'étais, sinon j'aurais compris tout de suite qu'elle était en danger... Je t'avais promis de toujours la protéger et regarde où elle est maintenant... Dans un cercueil, loin de moi... Loin de ce qu'était ma vie."**

 **"Fais-le au moins pour l'amour qu'elle te portait Oliver...Sauve ton mariage avec Laurel et..."**

 **"Ma lumière, ce qui était mon monde est morte dans mes bras et tu voudrais que je reprenne ma vie comme avant... avec Laurel... Alors que ma Felicity vit dans cette boîte en bois car je n'ai pas su la protéger... Cela est impossible John... Car je suis mort en même temps qu'elle... Arrow est mort aussi lorsque Felicity Smoak nous as tous quitté"**

Felicity mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier, elle ne voulait pas que le futur d'Oliver soit comme cela, il devait être merveilleux avec sa femme, sa fille, ses amis, sa mission.

"A ce que nous avons pu voir Arrow n'existe plus et Oliver Queen non plus" dit Othaniel

"Je ne voulais pas cela, il devait être heureux après ma mort. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que son futur change"

" Felicity ! Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dîtes. Feriez-vous n'importe quoi pour changer sa vie ?" Le juge se pencha en avant sur le bureau la fixant intensément.

" Bien ". Felicity hésita " Oui..." s'éclaircissant la voix… "Quelles sont mes options ? "

Othaniel lui expliqua qu'elle serait renvoyée dans le passé à un moment précis et qu'elle devrait changer les choses pour que le futur qu'elle avait vu ne se réalise pas. Elle se retrouverait dans le corps de son soi jeune et devrais agir comme elle sans divulguer sa véritable identité ni parler du futur. Mr Jones serait présent à ses côtés lorsque cela serait trop difficile pour elle.

Felicity comprit qu'elle pourrait changer encore en mieux la vie d'Oliver avant de revenir au paradis pour partir dans sa nouvelle demeure. Puis elle pensa à une autre personne qu'Oliver avait perdu aussi et qui lui manquait terriblement chaque jour.

"Puis-je faire une demande monsieur le juge ?" dit-elle

"C'est assez inhabituel mais je vous écoute Felicity"

"Pourrais-je revenir avant la mort de Tommy Merlyn ? Oliver a souffert énormément de la mort de son meilleur ami, il s'est senti si responsable alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal... Je sais que je n'ai rien à exiger... Mais j'aimerais qu'il soit vraiment heureux lorsque je reviendrai devant vous après ma mission terminée" dit-elle doucement

Othaniel accepta la demande de Felicity sans lui dire que si tout se passait bien il ne la reverrait pas avant un long moment.

" Vous êtes un agent libre dans l'univers avec la bénédiction toute-puissante de cette cour et de Dieu ". Le juge frappa son maillet vers le bas.

Felicity ferma les yeux lorsque qu'une lumière vive l'entoura, elle se sentit flotter dans les airs puis tout s'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle lumineuse baignée de chaleur grâce au grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, une magnifique vue de la ville de Starling City s'exposant devant ses yeux.

Elle regarda un peu mieux la salle et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau d'Oliver, le juge Othaniel l'avait fait revenir dans le passé, mais à quelle époque elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle put voir une petite table en verre entourée d'un canapé, de fauteuil en cuir noir où elle s'était souvent reposée avec Oliver durant leur moment pour parler affaires, ou bien déjeuner.

Elle s'avança vers le grand bureau en bois de chêne où était éparpillés plusieurs papiers avec le logo de QC, elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur, pianota et put voir la date sur ce dernier, elle prit un grand souffle car aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devait rencontrer Oliver pour la première fois mais elle ne serait pas dans son petit bureau, il demanderait surement à une autre femme de l'aider. Elle risquait de ne jamais le rencontrer, elle commença à paniquer, elle pensa qu'elle était seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers les portes vitrées de la salle de conférence.

"Vous êtes là Melle Smoak" dit l'homme s'approchant du bureau

Elle reconnut monsieur Steele, c'était lui qui l'avait embauché il y a trois ans, pour l'instant le bureau lui appartenait vu qu'il était le CEO provisoire mais dans un an cela deviendrait celui d'Oliver lorsqu'il reprendrait la direction de la société après son second retour de l'île. Elle ne voulut pas paraître impoli à Walter qui avait toujours été aimable avec elle, et qu'elle avait voulu sauver à tout prix c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était associée à la capuche au début, mais elle devait retourner dans son bureau pour rencontrer Oliver.

"Mr Steele je dois retourner dans mon bureau car j'ai du travail à faire et je ne veux pas que mon responsable me crie dessus car je ne fais pas bien le travail."

"Je comprends Melle Smoak mais j'ai besoin de votre expertise pour trouver le virus qui bloque tous les dossiers que je dois présenter dans une heure pour le conseil d'administration"

Felicity réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de Walter, si elle se dépêchait elle pourrait être à l'heure dans son bureau au moment où Oliver apparaîtrait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la taille du virus dans l'ordinateur de son patron elle réalisa qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Elle sentit une tristesse l'envahir, elle pensa que peut-être l'univers voulait lui montrer que si elle ne rencontrait pas Oliver il serait heureux en fin de compte sans elle.

Surement devrait-elle l'aider dans l'ombre à sauver Tommy et la ville de Malcom puis elle repartirait là-haut pour l'éternité. Cela lui brisa le cœur de savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de faire la connaissance de l'homme merveilleux qu'allait devenir Oliver au fil des années mais c'était mieux ainsi se dit-elle.

Elle attrapa le premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main, commença à noter plusieurs chose puis entama son travail pour exclure ce virus de l'ordinateur de Walter qui était reparti dans la salle de conférence pour préparer son analyse des chiffres qu'il voulait présenter au conseil. Au bout de trente minutes de recherche intensive elle ne réalisa pas que la porte s'ouvrit

"Walter je voudrais..." dit la personne qui rentrait

Felicity leva la tête avec son stylo rouge dans la bouche, ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Oliver se trouvait devant elle avec le fameux ordinateur qu'il lui avait apporté la première fois.

"Vous n'êtes pas Walter" dit-il d'une voix grave

"Non pas vraiment" répondit Felicity posant le stylo sur la table. "Disons que si je l'étais je serais surement plus poilu... ce qui ne veux pas dire que je sais si monsieur Steel est poilu... mais en générale les hommes le sont aux jambes et à la poitrine... mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais vu mon patron de cette façon pour confirmer mes dires... Vous devez me prendre pour une folle donc je vais m'arrêter de parler dans 3...2...1"

Felicity sentit ses joues rougir, elle pensa même que la rougeur avait dû descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Mon dieu pouvait-elle faire pire que la dernière fois dans ses babillages, on dirait que oui pensa-t-elle. Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Oliver et elle fut soulagée qu'il n'ait pas envie de la jeter du bureau de son beau-père avant de la connaître.

"Oliver que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Walter sortant de la salle de conférence

"Je venais te voir pour que tu m'indiques le nom d'une personne douée en informatique dans notre service" répliqua Oliver son sourire s'étant effacé à présent de son visage.

"Tu as de la chance la meilleur de nos expertes est derrière mon bureau me sauvant moi-même d'un problème de virus"

Oliver tourna sa tête vers Felicity la fixant intensément, la jugeant se demandant surement s'il pouvait lui faire confiance avec cet ordinateur, elle savait que son regard était puissant mais à présent il la consumait littéralement. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et lui fit un très beau sourire, même si il n'était pas encore l'Oliver qu'elle connaissait et aimait, elle était heureuse que l'univers ne l'avait pas éloigné de lui. Elle pourrait participer à sa croisade et sauver ceux qu'il aimait avant de le quitter de nouveau, malheureusement.

"Mr Steele j'ai fini ici donc je peux très bien aider Mr Queen avec son ordinateur si il le souhaite bien sûr"

"Vous avez pu détruire le virus et sauver mes dossiers en seulement trente minutes ?" demanda-t-il

"Euh oui ! Vous ne me payez pas à ne rien faire, j'ai en même temps protégé tous vos documents pour que cela n'arrive plus" dit-elle en se levant

Walter la remercia gentiment lui avouant qu'elle avait sauvé sa réunion, elle lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers Oliver.

"Voulez-vous bien me suivre dans mon bureau au dix-huitième étage Mr Queen ?"

"Oui ! Mais Mr Queen..."

"Était votre père je le sais mais il est mort...noyé mais pas vous alors..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Oliver plonger son regard dans le sien avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait vu qu'avec les personnes sur qui il allait tirer. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit et réalisa qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, elle devait vraiment faire plus attention à sa façon de lui parler sinon il deviendrait trop suspicieux, cela avait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour être si à l'aise ensemble qu'elle finissait ses phrases. Elle lui fit signe de bien vouloir la suivre ce qu'il concéda à un moment non sans continuer de la regarder du coin de l'œil durant tout le trajet à son bureau.

Comme la première fois elle lui expliqua que le bâtiment était celui de la vente aux enchères et que les plans appartenait à Patel. Elle eut envie de l'aider mais savait que c'était ce soir que Diggle apprenait la véritable identité de la capuche.

Pendant des semaines elle suivit sans changer une seule chose de tout ce qui était arrivée avant, ne voulant pas changer les moments importants de leur partenariat. Comme ce jour où il se retrouva dans sa voiture et qu'elle apprit qui il était en vérité.

Elle fit vraiment très attention de ne rien perturber de son passé passant par les mêmes gestes, les mêmes phrases comme pendant sa première vie. Jusqu'au moment où elle changea la trame du passé avec un acte anodin sans le savoir, ce qui allait changer l'avenir d'Oliver...ainsi que le sien...

 **Je vous laisse avec la question...quel acte pourrait changer leur destin à tout les deux et le rendre différent de son ancienne vie. J'attend vos avis avec impatience. Prochain chapitre samedi si tout va bien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à vous pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que les mots de soutien que vous m'avez envoyé. Je remercie les nouveaux guest qui vienne lire les aventures d'Oliver et Felicity que j'écris ainsi que les ancien qui continue de me suivre à chaque histoires, cela me fait chaud au coeur.**

 **Vous étiez tous heureux que Felicity soit vivante, comme vous le savez mes histoires se finissent toutes avec un Happy-end et je ne déroge pas à cette règle même si j'ai pu mettre Felicity dans une situation difficile dans le chapitre deux. Je sais que vous êtes en attente de connaître ce que Felicity a pu changer par rapport à sa vie d'avant, voici un avant goût. A partir du prochain chapitre j'ai inclus des scènes de la série que j'ai écris à ma sauce.**

 **Je n'oublie pas ma merveilleuse Shinobu24, une beta en or je vous le garantie. Je t'embrasse...Allez lire sa dernière merveille qui est juste géniale.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##############################################**

Felicity était dans son passé depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle était rentrée dans l'équipe d'Oliver après l'avoir trouvé dans sa voiture comme dans sa précédente vie, elle souhaitait l'aider dans sa croisade mais lui avait fait croire qu'elle ne resterait que le temps de trouver Walter Steele.

Bien évidement elle savait ce qui arriverait à l'homme qui lui avait donné l'opportunité de rentrer à Queen Consolidated et de connaître l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle savait qu'Oliver allait bientôt le secourir après avoir entendu une conversation téléphonique entre Moira et Malcolm donc elle se tut sur l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien patron.

Mais au plus profond de son cœur, elle voulait vraiment tout lui dire pour sauver Walter avant, pour empêcher Malcom de détruire les Glades, mais le juge Othaniel l'avait informée avant de partir qu'elle ne devait rien changer au passé, juste empêcher Cooper de détruire le futur du justicier avec Laurel. Elle le fit même si cela la minait de laisser les choses arriver chaque semaine sans pouvoir rien faire, elle ne divulgua rien à Oliver et continua comme dans sa première vie.

Mais un jour elle changea le passé sans se rendre compte de l'impact que cela aurait sur l'avenir d'Oliver, Laurel et Tommy Merlyn qu'elle voulait sauver de la mort durant le tremblement de terre souhaitant que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne se sente pas coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver à temps.

Durant sa précédente vie elle n'avait jamais rencontré Tommy, même lorsqu'elle se faufilait dans le club pour descendre dans le sous-sol, ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés, elle avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires grâce à Oliver après la mort de son meilleur ami mais ne l'avait jamais approché en personne. Alors le jour où elle le trouva au bar avec un verre de whisky dans la main et partit lui parler, elle ne savait pas qu'elle changerait avec une simple conversation l'impact sur un futur prédéfini.

Elle savait que Tommy avait appris le secret d'Oliver après la réception d'hier soir qui devait honorer Malcom Merlyn, la ville lui remettant le prix de l'action humanitaire, lorsque le justicier sauva son père d'une mort certaine. Oliver dut se dévoiler devant Tommy pour qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il puisse sauver ensemble Malcom faisant sur place une transfusion sanguine. Elle se rappelait que dans sa précédente vie, John lui avait expliqué que Tommy n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle, avait même coupé les ponts avec son meilleur ami après cela jusqu'à sa mort.

Dans cette vie ce n'était pas mieux au vu de son état au club devant le bar avec la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide et le verre qui avait le même aspect. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se détourner de lui et continuer son chemin vers la porte qui la mènerait à la fonderie ne devant rien changer au passé pour ne pas interférer sur le futur, mais elle sentit un désir de lui faire comprendre qu'Oliver n'était pas mauvais.

Elle avait demandé au juge Othaniel de la ramener avant la mort de Tommy pour le sauver du tremblement de terre, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être aussi sauver sa relation avec son meilleur ami en même temps. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement puis s'assit à ses côtés sans parler. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence ce fut Tommy qui entama la conversation.

"Vous savez que vous travaillez pour un meurtrier ?" demanda-t-il "Je vous ai déjà aperçu descendre dans son repaire secret dans le sous-sol même si je ne savais pas à l'époque que c'était son repaire. Je pensais que vous aviez des relations sexuelles avec lui en bas, pas que vous travaillez avec un meurtrier"

"Je vois que vous jugez les gens sans même les connaître" dit-elle ironiquement "Vous n'essayez même pas de penser au fait qu'Oliver a juste vécu des horreurs durant cinq années puis est rentré pour sauver sa ville pour une raison précise. C'est difficile pour vous de comprendre qu'il ait pu changer à ce point car vous souhaitez au plus profond de vous retrouver l'ami avec qui vous passiez vos soirées de beuverie à sauter toutes les filles qui passaient dans votre sillage. L'homme qui est revenu est Oliver...pas Ollie"

"Il tire des flèches dans les gens Mademoiselle...c'est un meurtrier. Vous avez raison cependant cet homme qui est revenu, n'est pas mon ami, il est un étranger que je ne connais pas. Je suis contre la violence, je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'il fait...Pour moi Ollie est mort sur cette île...j'ai perdu à jamais mon frère" dit-il en regardant toujours devant lui comme si elle n'était pas présente à ses côtés.

"Au moins quand vous parlez à une personne et donnez votre point de vue vous pourriez prendre la peine de la regarder dans les yeux. C'est assez impoli Mr Merlyn, j'étais venue pour m'enquérir de votre morale mais je pense que j'ai eu tort de le faire" répondit-elle avec colère

"Quoi ?" répondit Tommy la regardant enfin

Elle commença à se lever pour partir assez en colère contre le meilleur ami du justicier mais il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle le fixa attendant qu'il parle mais ne se rassit pas pour autant. Ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, mais du coin de l'œil elle put constater qu'il la fixait intensément, surement essayant de la comprendre, de l'analyser.

Il devait se demander dans sa tête de milliardaire, comment une fille comme elle, une geek comme aimait l'appeler les personnes qui ne la connaissait pas, travaillait avec le justicier. Elle pensa qu'il devait s'arrêter à son apparence ringarde, à croire qu'elle aidait le justicier uniquement car elle était tombée dans les filets d'Oliver, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ce qui était vrai, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Comme toutes personnes lisant les histoires de la capuche dans les journaux Tommy n'avait pas essayé de comprendre les motivations qui poussaient Oliver à courir dans les rues toutes les nuits pour sauver sa ville quitte à se faire tuer à tout moment. Il n'avait pas laissé une chance à Oliver de s'expliquer, il ne voulait pas essayer d'analyser la situation du point de vue de son meilleur ami. Elle devait lui faire comprendre pourquoi ce que faisait Oliver était si important, pour la ville.

"Vous jugez votre meilleur ami avant de connaître ses motivations ou ce qui le pousse réellement à faire cela. Vous ne vous demandez pas par quelle horreur il est passé durant cinq ans pour en arriver à sauver une ville qui est en train de mourir de l'intérieur à cause de personnes immorales"

"Que fait-il pour que vous le défendiez bec et ongles contre tous ceux qui trouve qu'il est un meurtrier qui tire des flèches juste pour se sentir puissant contre des hommes sans défense ? Il vous prend toutes les nuits entre deux meurtres de personnes innocentes. Ou bien vous aspirer à ce qu'il vous prenne dans un coin comme toutes les filles qu'il a déjà baisé il y a cinq ans "

Tommy ne vit pas venir la gifle que lui infligea la jeune femme devant lui mais il fut vraiment surpris par un tel acte, il se toucha la joue la fixant intensément. Il ne savait pas s'il avait touché une corde sensible, qu'elle attendait qu'Oliver lui avoue son amour éternelle ou s'il l'avait mal jugé et qu'elle était vraiment fière d'aider Oliver dans ce qu'il entreprenait la nuit.

Il allait parler lorsqu'elle le prit par surprise de nouveau et le poussa violemment du tabouret son regard rempli de colère mais vraiment très sexy qui commençait à agir sur lui.

"Je ne suis pas juste une fille qu'Oliver met dans son lit... surtout que je ne suis jamais allée dans son lit et que je ne rêve pas d'y aller... je ne suis pas une fille sans cervelle comme celles qu'il a pu connaître dans sa jeunesse... J'ai deux maîtrises en informatique... j'ai été diplômée avec un an d'avance à dix-neuf ans... Si je vous dis qu'Oliver met la capuche pour une raison ce n'est pas pour qu'il me remarque ou bien me mette dans son lit toutes les nuits mais car je suis convaincue qu'il peut rendre cette ville bien meilleure" finit-elle essoufflé

Tommy n'en revenait pas que cette femme blonde pouvait débiter autant de mot sans prendre un souffle entre deux. Il savait que s'il l'avait rencontré dans la rue il ne se serait pas retourné sur elle mais la façon dont elle se débattait pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas une simple femme fit naitre de nombreux sentiments.

Il la contempla plus attentivement et put remarquer qu'en fait elle était magnifique avec ses yeux bleu expressif, qui montraient de la colère en ce moment, derrière ces lunettes qui lui donnaient un charme fou, ses courbes harmonieuses qu'il se voyait bien caresser. Il n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme trop focalisé par Laurel Lance, mais Felicity lui faisait ressentir des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour avec une autre femme. Elle méritait qu'on la respecte, il eut une envie soudaine de faire plus sa connaissance à présent mais aussi d'écouter ses opinions.

"Je suis désolé de mon comportement envers vous et d'avoir supposé que vous étiez intéressé seulement par le fait de coucher avec Oliver."

"La gifle vous a remis du plomb dans la tête ! Je l'espère car je n'aime pas que l'on me juge, Oliver est un ami"

"Je vous ai jugé alors que je ne vous connais pas et ce n'est pas mon genre de procéder de cette façon devant une femme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement frit mon cerveau depuis hier soir..."

"Depuis que vous avez appris le secret de votre meilleur ami" dit-elle avec un sourire s'étant calmé

Tommy dut se tenir au bar tellement son corps se mit à frissonner lorsqu'il put apercevoir le sourire de cette femme blonde devant lui, cela la rendait encore plus magnifique, aussi belle qu'un ange si c'était possible.

"Oui depuis qu'Oliver m'a mis dans la confidence, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Il est mon meilleur ami, c'est Ollie avec qui j'ai fait les quatre cent coups. Comme peut-il être devenu cet homme habillé en robin des bois qui patrouille la nuit pour blesser des gens ?"

"Vous savez ce qu'il fait toutes ces nuits c'est avec un but en tête, ce n'est pas une impulsion d'un fou. Si je l'aide c'est que je pense qu'il peut faire le plus grand bien pour Starling City. La ville que nous connaissons tous est corrompue par des personnes haut placées que nous ne soupçonnons pas"

"Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que vous étiez tombée pour lui comme n'importe quelle fille de cette ville. Oliver a toujours eu une réputation de tombeur, toutes les filles dans cette ville ont voulu qu'une seule chose c'est qu'il les prenne dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse se pavaner ensuite d'avoir été au lit avec le merveilleux Oliver Queen."

"Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles et Oliver n'est plus cet homme, il respecte beaucoup trop les femmes pour cela. Il sait qu'il a mal agi dans sa jeunesse et veut se repentir je pense d'une certaine façon" répondit-elle

"Je peux le remarquer à présent, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir donné une opinion à votre sujet sans vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. Je ne connais même pas votre nom" dit-il avec un sourire

"C'est Felicity ! Vous devriez aussi reconsidérer votre opinion sur Oliver... Je sais que sa façon de procéder est peu orthodoxe mais il peut changer avec le temps... si vous lui parlez et lui demander de ne pas tuer il pourrait repenser à sa façon de sauver la ville des personnes qui la vide de son âme... Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte en ce moment mais votre opinion est très importante aux yeux d'Oliver... Vous êtes son meilleur ami"

"Je vais y penser Felicity... Je ne dis pas que je reste sur mes positions... mais je dois d'abord..."

"Digérer la nouvelle" finit Felicity avec un sourire. "Je comprends et je vous remercie de penser à la situation... Oliver a besoin de vous Tommy... même si il ne le sait pas lui-même... Et vous avez le droit d'être en colère qu'il n'ait pas voulu partager son secret avec vous alors qu'il l'a dit à deux étrangers... Mais vous êtes une personne très intelligente, je le sais car je vois le vrai Tommy Merlyn derrière l'armure que vous avez érigé pour vous protéger d'un père qui n'en est pas vraiment un, de la perte de votre mère, et je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision au moment voulu... que vous lui pardonnerez son mensonge"

Tommy sentit son cœur battre rapidement, jamais une femme n'avait fait attention à ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, l'annonce du secret de son meilleur ami le chamboulait énormément, et Felicity le comprenait, et soutenait son désir d'être un moment avec lui-même pour réfléchir. Laurel l'avait toujours vu comme le playboy de son enfance, elle n'essayait pas de le comprendre lorsque son père annulait encore et encore des repas alors qu'il avait besoin de lui pour surmonter la mort de son meilleur ami.

Elle refusait de parler avec lui de la perte d'Oliver durant son absence, il comprenait qu'elle était blessée par la trahison mais avec le temps il aurait aimé parler de son meilleur ami avec elle pour se rappeler les bons souvenirs, Oliver lui manquait tellement à cette époque. La colère de Laurel envers Ollie était si forte qu'il savait qu'elle avait couché avec lui uniquement pour faire du mal à leur ami même si il n'était plus présent.

Il regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés et sut immédiatement que Felicity aurait été à son écoute après la mort d'Oliver, il savait qu'ils auraient passé des heures à discuter, à se remémorer des souvenirs pour ne pas tomber dans les enfers de la douleur. Elle l'aurait soutenu, l'aurait compris comme maintenant ayant appris le secret de son meilleur ami. Tommy pensa qu'il n'y avait que Laurel Lance pour lui mais en regardant cette femme blonde magnifique à ses côtés il réalisa qu'il avait eu tort, une femme merveilleuse existait pour le rendre enfin heureux.

Felicity était contente que Tommy voulait bien réfléchir au lieu de faire une croix immédiatement sur son amitié avec le justicier, elle souhaitait juste qu'Oliver et lui ne perdent pas ce qui les avez unis pendant toutes ses années, leur amitié, leur fraternité. Elle lui toucha la main le remerciant de réfléchir à la situation, puis elle descendit du tabouret, lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa son cœur de nouveau. Il la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la porte du sous-sol sachant que le repère de son ami s'y trouvait et qu'elle allait de nouveau l'aider ce soir, Il voulait tellement la retenir et lui demander de rester encore auprès de lui, qu'elle lui faisait du bien rien qu'en lui parlant.

En se retournant vers le comptoir pour récupérer son verre, il réalisa que même après le départ de la jeune femme, il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de sa main sur la sienne, ce n'était jamais arrivé avec aucune femme qui l'avait touché même pas l'avocate. Il sourit car sans se rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur lui, Felicity Smoak venait de donner une nouvelle perspective à sa vie.

Lorsque Felicity arriva à la fonderie elle était vide, elle posa ses affaires, se retournant elle trouva Mr Jones derrière elle.

"Felicity vous n'auriez jamais dû aller parler avec Mr Merlyn" dit-il

"Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que de lui avoir parlé pour qu'il comprenne la situation de son meilleur ami va changer grand-chose dans l'avenir d'Oliver... A part peut-être ne pas le perdre durant le tremblement de terre, ne pas souffrir, ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir échoué à sauver la vie de Tommy"

"Le moindre changement même petit peut avoir des répercussions énorme sur le futur Felicity."

"Nous verrons dans les jours à venir Mr Jones mais je crois que vous extrapolez un problème qui n'existe pas. Je dois travailler à présent, Oliver veut que je fasse des recherches sur cet homme qui vend de la drogue dans la rue" dit-elle s'asseyant derrière son ordinateur et commençant à pianoter dessus.

Après leur discussion au bar, Tommy arriva toujours au club assez tôt pour pouvoir rencontrer Felicity et parler un instant avant qu'elle ne parte dans le sous-sol pour aider Oliver. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait besoin de la voir tous les jours, de la regarder sourire, de plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleu brillant de douceur, de gentillesse, de compréhension, d'entendre ses babillages, d'apprendre à la connaître mieux, de se rassurer que rien de grave ne lui arriverait avec son travail de nuit.

Il s'éloigna même sans le vouloir de Laurel qui fit une tentative de le reconquérir un soir au club. Il était dans son bureau remplissant ses bons de commandes pour les alcools qui devaient être livrés deux jours plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'avocate qui avait un large sourire.

"Bonsoir Tommy" dit-elle s'asseyant sur le canapé sa jupe remontant sur ses cuisses

"Bonsoir Laurel, que viens-tu faire dans mon club ce soir ?" demanda-t-il sans prêter une attention particulière à la jeune femme

"Je pensais que tu pourrais demander à un de tes chefs de la sécurité de fermer le club et nous pourrions rentrer chez moi pour prendre un verre de vin... et plus... Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais..." dit-elle lui caressant le bras

"Désolé Laurel mais ce soir j'ai vraiment beaucoup de papiers à faire, de plus comme tu l'as dit nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous sommes amis uniquement"

"Mais que se passe-t-il avec toi depuis quelques semaines... avant tu me courrais après pour que j'accepte de t'emmener chez moi pour un tour dans mon lit mais à présent je sens que tu me repousses à chaque instant" dit-elle énervée

"Laurel je sais très bien que ton cœur appartient toujours à Oliver... J'ai même rompu avec toi pour cela... Nous deux c'était bien mais cela n'était pas fait pour durer, ton véritable amour est revenu, concentre-toi sur lui" répondit-il avec un sourire

Laurel se leva en colère, elle était venue pour réparer les choses entre eux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait rompu avec elle et souhaitant recommencer leur histoire car elle tenait à lui mais Tommy avait changé depuis un moment, prenait rarement de ses nouvelles, passait tout son temps au club.

"Ne vient pas ramper devant moi pour me supplier de te reprendre Tommy car cela n'arrivera jamais, ce soir était ta dernière chance" dit-elle

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention Laurel nous sommes uniquement amis et c'est tout ce que je veux avec toi à présent"

Laurel le foudroya d'un regard rageur et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, Tommy savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais intéressé par l'avocate, ses pensées remplies par une certaine jeune femme blonde, magnifique, intelligente, qui faisait battre son cœur lorsqu'il passait du temps avec elle, qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa main ou son bras, qui le faisait de nouveau sourire.

Elle ne lui demanda pas une seule fois lors de leur rencontre au club si il avait pensé à ce dont ils avaient parlé, elle le laissait faire à sa vitesse, elle le laissait prendre le temps de la réflexion. Elle lui avait demandé de prendre en considération les cinq années où Oliver avait disparu sur cette île, d'imaginer les horreurs qu'il avait dû subir, la torture qu'il avait dû endurer durant ce temps loin d'eux.

Au bout de trois semaines de réflexion intensive, un soir après la fermeture du club et s'être assuré que Felicity avait récupéré sa voiture en toute sécurité, il descendit dans la fonderie pour parler avec son meilleur ami, pour qu'il lui explique un peu pourquoi il était devenu ce justicier avec une capuche et des flèches.

Lorsque son pied se posa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier il se stoppa net en voyant Oliver sur une échelle, montant et descendant les échelons avec sa barre en fer avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais ce qui le stoppa net dans ses pas fut lorsqu'il vit toutes les cicatrices qui jonchaient le torse de son meilleur ami, il se demanda ce qui avait pu bien arriver à Oliver durant ces années en enfer sur cette île maudite.

"Cela m'arrangerait si tu arrêtais de me fixer comme une bête de foire Tommy" demanda le justicier lâchant la barre et tombant sur ses pieds avec facilité.

"Je suis désolé... Je... En fait... Oh non ! Je deviens comme Felicity, je babille" il se mit à sourire d'un coup

Oliver le fixa lorsqu'il évoqua le prénom de sa jeune informaticienne, il savait que Tommy et elle se connaissaient les voyant de temps en temps discuter avant qu'il ne commence son travail de nuit, mais il sentit une torsion dans son ventre à entendre Tommy dire le nom de la jeune femme avec tant de douceur, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce sentiment de jalousie qui s'emparait de lui.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu descendu ici ?" demanda Oliver mettant de côté cette sensation

"Je suis venu pour connaître tes raisons exacts sur le fait que tu te ballades la nuit en cuir vert dans les rues... Que tu tues des hommes Oliver... Tu te proclames juge et jury sans laisser de chance à tes victimes"

"Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il Tommy ? Pour toi je suis un tueur, rien ne pourrait changer ton opinion sur moi, même si je t'explique mes raisons" répondit Oliver

"Détrompes-toi... Une jeune femme bonde très intelligente m'a remis les idées en place il y a quelques temps, je crois que je peux encore sentir la gifle qu'elle m'a infligé" dit-il en souriant et touchant sa joue "J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, mais à présent je suis prêt à t'écouter"

Oliver sentit une immense gratitude dans son cœur pour Felicity pour avoir parlé à Tommy, pour les avoir peut-être aidés à sauver leur amitié de toujours. Les deux amis restèrent à discuter durant des heures et Tommy réalisa que Felicity avait raison depuis le début, Oliver éradiquait la ville des vermines avec du pouvoir pour effacer les mauvaises choses que son père avait faites.

Oliver avait une mission, un but, changer les choses, améliorer la vie des habitants de Starling City, Tommy comprenait enfin son meilleur ami, et tout cela grâce à une femme merveilleuse. Il demanda cependant une faveur à Oliver, d'essayer de trouver un autre moyen pour arrêter ceux qui gangrenaient leur ville, il devait exister une autre solution que de tuer pour sauver Starling City.

Lorsque Felicity arriva le lendemain au club elle rencontra Tommy qui lui expliqua qu'il avait parlé à Oliver et qu'il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Oliver la remercia lui aussi de l'avoir aidé à ne pas perdre l'amitié fraternelle qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami, qu'il se sentait plus léger d'avoir pu lui expliquer les raisons de devenir la capuche. Felicity était heureuse de voir Tommy et Oliver de nouveau comme avant la révélation, ils rigolaient au bar ou bien lorsque Tommy descendait dans la fonderie après la fermeture du club.

Elle se rappelait que durant sa première vie, Oliver s'en était toujours voulu de n'avoir rien pu expliquer à Tommy sur ses raisons de porter le costume du justicier, qu'ils étaient fâchés au moment de la mort de son meilleur ami, cette situation avait toujours pesé dans la tête d'Oliver, cela avait toujours été un poids dans son cœur qui n'avait jamais guéri. Elle avait changé cela maintenant, elle en était vraiment heureuse pour les deux hommes.

 **J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre, mardi vous pourrez lire la suite avec les scènes revisitées. A vos claviers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires.**

 **Anonymous :You don't have to worry, it's a Olicity story even though Tommy is present.**

 **L21 : Merci pour tes commentaires sur cette histoire et les autres que tu as lu.**

 **olicity1990 : Tu as tout a fait raison, Tommy tombe amoureux de Felicity. Après à savoir si Oliver va faire quelque chose il faudra lire pour avoir une réponse.**

 **Angy : Je pense que toute personne qui rencontre Felicity tombe sous son charme. Oui cette conversation anodine change beaucoup de chose. Felicity va le comprendre réellement dans le chapitre 5.**

 **Guebedou : Dans destins croisés, le personnage du futur qui mourrait partait dans son passé rencontrer son jeune lui, pour lui faire changer un évènement qui avait bousculé sa vie. Je ne l'ai pas écris de cette façon car cela aurait été difficile à lire je pense entre Felicity 2019 et Felicity 2012. Dans la série deux acteurs différents jouaient le même personnage, à lire tu ne vois pas la différence et cela devient vite incompréhensible.**

 **olicity-love : merci**

 **Je vois que vous avez tous des théories suite à la conversation entre Tommy et Felicity. Que va-t-il arrivé suite à cela ? Un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Trois scènes de la saison 1 ce trouve aussi dans ce chapitre 5.**

 **Merci à Shinonu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils...Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###########################################**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Oliver étaient à la recherche de l'archer noir, Felicity voulait lui dire qui se cachait derrière le costume, que Malcolm Merlyn était le méchant, qu'il allait détruire les Glades mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Le juge Othaniel lui ayant bien expliqué avant de quitter la salle de jugement qu'elle ne pouvait pas divulguer sa véritable présence ici, avouer à ses amis qu'elle avait déjà vécu ces événements, qu'elle était dans cette nouvelle vie pour changer ce moment de leur vie et leur offrir un meilleur futur. Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer qu'elle était morte et qu'après sa mission elle devait repartir pour le paradis et devenir un ange.

Elle devait laisser les choses se passer comme la première fois, ce qui signifiait laisser Oliver et Laurel être ensemble, et quand elle partirait, le justicier continuerait sa vie avec sa femme et ses enfants. Il poursuivrait sa croisade pour assainir la ville des personnes scrupuleuses qui voulait l'acquérir, faire de Starling City un endroit où les habitants seraient en sécurité grâce au justicier et son équipe de héros.

Felicity avait réalisé en regardant le futur sur cette écran de nuage qu'Oliver avait toujours eu des sentiments à son égard mais n'avait pas voulu les affronter par peur de l'engloutir avec ses ténèbres, mais elle était morte, aucun futur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était possible à présent, Felicity en était bien consciente. Sa mission était de lui faire comprendre que Laurel Lance était l'amour de sa vie, de les aider à sauver leur futur ensemble, c'était le cadeau qu'elle devait lui faire avant de le quitter définitivement pour le Paradis. Dans sa précédente vie elle avait appris leur relation en les voyant s'embrasser dans la fonderie après une patrouille assez rude

Dans cette vie elle apprit d'une façon assez brutale, ainsi que Tommy, le fait qu' Oliver et Laurel s'étaient remis ensemble, c'était vraiment par hasard qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue de l'appartement de Laurel pour aller prendre un café. Après avoir passé un bon moment ensemble à rigoler, Felicity décida qu'elle devait retourner à la fonderie pour travailler un peu. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du café ils firent quelques pas avant que Tommy ne se rend compte qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de chez Laurel et qu'il voulait récupérer un objet qu'il avait laissé chez elle quand il l'avait quitté.

Felicity fut d'accord pour l'accompagner quand il lui proposa et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le complexe d'immeuble où habitait la jeune avocate, l'informaticienne ne faisant pas vraiment attention regardant son téléphone percuta Tommy dans le dos qui s'était arrêter brutalement. Quand la jeune femme leva les yeux dans la même direction que le jeune homme son cœur s'arrêta net puis se brisa car à travers une fenêtre elle pouvait voir Oliver et Laurel s'embrassant passionnément, se déshabillant prêt à faire l'amour se dirigeant vers ce qu'elle supposait être la chambre. Elle mit un masque sur son visage ne souhaitant pas que Tommy ne réalise qu'elle souffrait terriblement et s'inquiéta plutôt de la réaction de celui-ci par rapport à la nouvelle situation amoureuse d'Oliver et Laurel.

"Cela te dérange qu'il soit de nouveau ensemble ?" demanda-t-elle doucement

"Non puis j'ai toujours su que notre relation ne serait qu'éphémère, Laurel a toujours aimé Oliver et cela ne changera jamais. Nous venons d'en avoir la preuve"

"Alors tu n'es pas malheureux de les avoir vu ensemble, tu ne risques pas de te mettre à courir jusqu'à l'immeuble pour cogner Oliver. Je n'aurais jamais à vous séparer dans la fonderie lorsqu'il parlera d'aller la rejoindre"

"Non j'ai pu me rendre compte il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il n'y a pas que Laurel Lance qui est une très belle femme à Starling City, d'autres dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence sont aussi merveilleuses qu'elle... voir plus" répondit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Felicity fut étonnée de sa réponse sachant qu'il devait vraiment souffrir intérieurement, tout comme elle, car les personnes qu'ils aimaient devenaient un couple devant leurs yeux. Mais elle comprit quelques jours plus tard, pourquoi Tommy n'avait aucune animosité pour la relation entre ses amis. Felicity put se rendre compte que sa nouvelle amitié avec Tommy, leur rapprochement, avait changé le passé qu'elle connaissait, comme lui avait dit Mr Jones.

C'était un mercredi soir qu'elle réalisa ce qui avait vraiment changé par rapport à la vie qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Elle rentra dans le club pour aller travailler, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle put y voir à l'étage, Moira, Thea, Oliver et Laurel qui se tenaient la main, elle sentit son cœur se resserrer, mais elle avait tout fait dans sa précédente vie pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie heureuse avec la femme qu'il aimait, elle devait faire de même maintenant même si cela la faisait souffrir. Elle secoua la tête ne voulant plus penser à leur couple puis se dirigea vers la porte de la fonderie, elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter de toujours espérer qu'Oliver pourrait ressentir le plus petit sentiment à son égard à cause du futur que le juge Othaniel lui avait montré suite à sa mort.

Son but était de changer le futur d'Oliver, pas le sien, si elle pensait autrement elle n'arriverait pas à partir après avoir empêché Cooper de faire du mal au justicier. Elle descendit les escaliers et entendit des bruits étouffés, elle pensa que c'était Diggle.

"Dig ! Que fais-tu..."

Elle stoppa ses pas lorsqu'elle aperçut la vue devant elle, Huntress tenait une épaule de Tommy prête à lui casser la main ainsi que l'omoplate. Le meilleur ami d'Oliver souffrait énormément surtout qu'Helena tenait sa tête appuyée sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle devrait sortir rapidement pour prévenir Oliver de venir ici et sauver Tommy. C'était ce qui était arrivé la première fois, elle le savait, Oliver était descendu, avait empêché Helena de blesser encore plus son meilleur ami, puis Huntress avait eu ses informations grâce à elle, l'obligeant à pirater l'agence fédérale du gouvernement pour trouver la planque où était caché son père, la laissant bâillonnée et attachée dans son petit bureau après le service rendu.

Mais à présent elle connaissait beaucoup plus le jeune homme, une amitié s'était formée entre eux, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tommy dans une position si difficile en quittant les lieux pour aller chercher Oliver. Elle ne voulait plus jamais laisser une personne faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Sans y penser elle parla rapidement à la femme devant elle.

"Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais exactement Helena."

La femme brune regarda intensément la jeune femme devant elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait ici mais surtout comment elle connaissait son nom. Elle attendait Oliver, elle avait laissé une note à une des barmaids pour lui demander de venir la rejoindre dans le sous-sol. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé et à la place cette petite blonde se trouvait plantée là. Lorsque Felicity put apercevoir le regard d'étonnement de Huntress à ses mots elle réalisa qu'elle avait de nouveau fait une chose qui n'était jamais arrivé dans sa précédente vie. La première fois que Felicity avait vu Helena Bertinelli c'était lorsqu'elle était descendu dans la fonderie discutant avec Oliver et Diggle qui l'avaient fait sortir immédiatement. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré c'était quand Helena avait mis une flèche dans la jambe de Mc Kenna Hall lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'échapper après avoir échoué à tuer son père, mais ces deux moments n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

"Frack" chuchota Felicity

Huntress détacha sa prise sur Tommy, qui s'éloigna rapidement, surprise par la femme devant elle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie elle en était sûr.

"Qui es-tu ? Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?" demanda Helena

"Oh arrêtes de faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! Tu es Huntress, l'ex d'Oliver qu'il a voulu aider en lui montrant qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que de vouloir tuer son père" répondit Felicity

Elle ne se rendit pas compte au départ de ce qu'elle venait de faire de nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Mr Jones derrière Helena elle réalisa que peut-être elle avait fait une erreur en parlant comme cela à la femme brune devant elle car Felicity n'était pas censées la connaître.

"Frack !" murmura-t-elle encore une fois

Entre temps Tommy se déplaça loin de la femme qui l'avait maintenu sur cette table, se positionna à côté de Felicity souhaitant la protéger contre cette femme appelé Huntress. Helena se sentant en danger prit son arbalète qui se trouvait sur la table et la pointa vers Tommy

"Je veux que tu me dises comment tu connais mon nom ! Est-ce Oliver qui t'a parlé de moi ?" dit-elle entre les dents "Tu es une de ses nouvelles conquêtes qu'il veut sauver"

"Non pas vraiment...je veux dire je ne suis pas une de ses conquêtes...mais je sais qui tu es car j'aime me balader sur internet et j'ai entendu parler de toi par ce biais... j'adore pirater et fouiller un peu partout... je sais ce que tu es venu chercher exactement"

"Et je veux quoi ?"

"Tu veux connaître la planque de ton père, celle où le FBI le cache pour te venger de la mort de ton fiancé Mickaël… que ton père a fait tuer"

Huntress fut complètement déroutée par cette femme blonde devant elle, c'était comme si elle était rentrée dans son subconscient pour connaître tous ses plans, qu'elle savait tout sur elle, sur son père, sur son fiancé Mickaël. Toujours en essayant de comprendre comment cela était possible, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de comprendre où elle avait pu voir cette femme blonde.

Felicity pensa en la voyant fermer les yeux que c'était le moment de s'éclipser, elle prit la main de Tommy et fit plusieurs pas, mais à cause du bruit de ses talons sur les escaliers, Helena ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tira une flèche dans leur direction. Ayant peur que Tommy soit tué et qu'Oliver perde son meilleur ami de nouveau, Felicity fit ce qu'elle pensait être bon, poussa Tommy du chemin de la flèche mais en faisant cela cette dernière la toucha au bras la coupant pour venir se planter dans un des piliers de la fonderie. Felicity hurla de douleur lorsque la flèche la toucha, elle tituba en voyant son propre sang sur sa chemise, elle détestait la vue du sang, encore plus du sien. Elle voulut se tenir à la rambarde des escaliers mais elle fut retenue par deux bras forts lui entourant la taille. Levant son visage, elle put voir le visage de Tommy la fixant d'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie" chuchota-t-il tout en la fixant

"Oliver ne m'aurait pas pardonné si il t'était arrivé malheur" répondit-elle avec un sourire

Felicity tourna la tête pour voir Helena mais elle était déjà partie, elle regarda de nouveau Tommy qui continuait de la regarder comme si il venait de réaliser une chose importante, elle crut apercevoir les prémices d'un nouvel amour dans ses yeux à son égard, mais cela n'était pas possible car Tommy Merlyn ne serait jamais intéressé par une femme qui ne ressemblait pas à Laurel Lance. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander lorsqu'elle fut soulevée dans ses bras pour être emmenée de nouveau au milieu de la fonderie et posée délicatement sur la table médicale.

"Tu as été blessé à cause de moi Felicity" dit-il caressant doucement son bras "Je ne supporterais pas de..."

" Ce n'est pas grand-chose Tommy juste une égratignure" dit elle lui coupant la parole

"Où Oliver range-t-il les bandages, l'antiseptique ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de cela Tommy je vais le faire moi-même ou bien appelé John pour qu'il vienne me soigner"

Elle déplaça doucement la main de Tommy de son bras, commença à vouloir descendre de la table mais le jeune homme l'attrapa de nouveau par la taille lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Felicity était réellement très troublée par la façon dont Tommy était avec elle, si doux, si attentionné, par la façon dont il la regardait, avec amour si elle osait penser mais elle secoua la tête ce n'était pas possible.

"Tu m'as sauvé en me poussant, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi maintenant" répondit Tommy en lui caressant doucement la joue de nouveau.

Felicity le vit ouvrir plusieurs tiroirs pour récupérer des bandages, de l'antiseptique, de la pommade puis il vint de nouveau vers elle avec ce regard d'une tel douceur qu'elle frissonna, commença ensuite à lui retirer sa veste pour débuter les soins sur son bras en faisant très attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

"Je n'ai jamais fait cela mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu ne souffres pas plus" dit Tommy

"Il est tombé amoureux de toi Felicity" dit Mr Jones qui apparut soudainement à ses côtés

"C'est insensée" dit-elle tout en regardant son ange, elle se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver "Aïe"

"Je t'ai fait mal Felicity ?" demanda Tommy paniqué "Je suis désolé je vais faire plus attention chéri" il lui caressa de nouveau le bras puis elle sentit ses lèvres sur son épaule. "Je te promets de ne plus te faire mal"

"Comment cela a-t-il put arriver ?" demanda-t-elle à Mr Jones

"C'est à cause de la flèche de cette femme... tu as des pertes de mémoires... Dois-je t'emmener à l'hôpital ? " Tommy caressa ses cheveux tout en la fixant amoureusement "Je ferai tout pour que tu sois bien" il embrassa sa tempe avec douceur.

"Non pas besoin d'un hôpital je..."

"Felicity dans ce costume noir il n'y a que toi qui peux me voir donc fais attention à ce que tu dis" dit Mr Jones

"Tu peux continuer ce que tu fais" finit-elle, troublée par la façon qu'avait Tommy de se comporter avec elle

Tommy lui fit un grand sourire rassuré puis reprit ses soins, elle sentit de nouveau des caresses et des baisers sur son épaule. Trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle ne réagit pas à ses gestes, ne le repoussa pas, alors qu'elle aurait dû, cela aurait mis fin à ce qui allait arriver dans le futur.

"C'est ce qui arrive Felicity lorsque tu changes un moment qui n'a jamais existé dans ta première vie. Je t'avais dit que d'avoir parlé avec Tommy il y a plusieurs semaines changerait l'avenir, tout ce qui va arriver à présent va changer le futur "

Felicity sentit les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais voulu changer l'avenir comme cela, elle voulait uniquement qu'Oliver ne perde pas son meilleur ami comme dans son passé. Cette discussion avec Tommy n'aurait jamais dû avoir plus d'impact qu'une réconciliation entre deux amis d'enfance, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait ressentir des sentiments amoureux à son égard, elle n'est que Felicity Smoak, une geek, une informaticienne qui aide la capuche. Lorsque Tommy vit les larmes couler sur le visage de la jeune femme qui avait capturé son cœur, il se sentit triste, il pensa qu'il n'était pas assez doux dans sa façon de la soigner et il s'en voulut terriblement qu'elle ait été touchée par cette femme.

"J'aurais dû mieux te protéger... Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Je suis désolé chérie" dit-il posant son front contre le sien

Felicity voulait lui demander d'arrêter d'être si affectueux avec elle, de l'appeler par ce petit surnom, cela la mettait mal à l'aise mais lorsqu'elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il se reprochait ce qui venait d'arriver elle ne put rien lui dire.

"Je suis assez forte pour me sauver moi-même Tommy... Puis je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé"

"Je devrais peut-être prévenir Oliver que tu as été blessé. Il saurait mieux te soigner que moi... Ne te ferait pas mal" dit-il en lui caressant les épaules

"Non... Non Tommy ne lui avouons rien, je vais réussir à attraper Huntress moi-même, je sais ce qu'elle veut, je vais réussir à la faire quitter la ville rapidement. Oliver a déjà assez à faire avec l'archer noir, et avec Laurel"

"Mais tu as été blessée à cause de ce qu'il fait, cette femme le connaît, tu as même dit qu'elle était son ex-copine"

"Oliver a voulu la sauver, lui montrer que la vengeance ne servait à rien, mais son père a tué son fiancé, elle lui fera payer quoiqu'il en coûte. Je dois tout faire pour qu'elle quitte Starling City"

"Tu es la femme la plus remarquable que je connaisse"

Tommy se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Felicity s'agrandir par la peur, il dévia ses lèvres vers son front et lui déposa un doux baiser à cet endroit. Il décida qu'il avait le temps de la courtiser, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle car elle valait le coup d'attendre qu'elle soit prête, il finit de la soigner doucement.

Après avoir été soignée, Felicity s'éloigna de Tommy puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur et travailla rapidement pour retrouver Huntress avant qu'Oliver n'apprenne ce qui était arrivé dans la fonderie. De plus elle remercia intérieurement Tommy de ne faire aucun mouvement envers elle, Felicity savait qu'elle devait arrêter Malcolm Merlyn en premier, ensuite elle s'occuperait des sentiments que Tommy avaient développé à son égard et ce que cela signifiait pour le nouveau futur qu'elle venait de créer. Felicity trouva rapidement Helena qui essayait toujours de se procurer l'adresse de la planque du FBI, grâce à un message anonyme qu'elle réussit à faire parvenir à Mc Kenna Hall, elle fit le nécessaire pour que Huntress soit derrière les barreaux et que la jeune policière ne soit jamais blessée. Tommy ne fit aucun mouvement envers elle mais était beaucoup plus présent dans la fonderie auprès d'elle, ce qui approfondit leur amitié, ainsi que celle de Diggle et Tommy.

La jeune femme réalisa la profondeur des sentiments du meilleur ami du justicier envers elle lorsque le Dodger apparut dans Starling City, elle se rappelait très bien de cette enquête, la première fois où elle avait été sur le terrain, elle espérait de ne pas revivre de nouveau le collier de bombe autour de son cou. Tout commença comme dans sa précédente vie, Oliver s'entrainait sur le mannequin de bois avec Diggle.

"Tu devrais y aller doucement si tu as l'intention de rayer quelqu'un de ta liste" dit Diggle

"C'est ma façon d'y aller doucement John" répondit-il en cassant le bâton

Felicity se trouvait derrière son ordinateur continuant ses recherches sur l'enlèvement de Walter Steel lorsqu'elle entendit les deux hommes parler de la prochaine cible du justicier, Ken Williams. Elle se rappelait que cet homme n'était pas un homme méchant, il voulait juste réussir à donner ce qu'il fallait à son fils, mais il avait aussi mis des gens en danger, les avait volés avec sa société ce qui le mettait sur le radar de la capuche car son nom était dans son petit carnet.

Elle se souvint que la dernière fois dans son autre vie, elle avait bloqué la porte de la fonderie pour ne pas qu'Oliver puisse sortir tuer Ken Williams, il s'était approché d'elle puis s'était penché pour débloquer l'ordinateur, son corps avait frissonné mais elle ne l'avait pas montré.

 _"Vous n'êtes pas la seul à savoir utiliser mon système" avait-il dit_

 _"J'ai fait une erreur" avait-elle répliqué_

 _"En me barrant la route ! Je suis d'accord"_

 _"Non ! En m'engageant avec vous même provisoirement"_

 _Elle s'était levée et les avait laissés en plan comme cela dans ce sous-sol humide._

Elle sourit au souvenir, elle regardait Oliver se préparer lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers, en se retournant elle put voir Tommy qui arrivait avec un énorme sourire à son égard.

"Alors qui vas-tu traquer aujourd'hui Oliver ?" demanda Tommy déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de s'assoir sur le bureau près d'elle.

"Ken Williams, il fait des ventes pyramidales et a ruiné des gens, je dois l'arrêter. Rentrez chez vous, je vais rejoindre Laurel ensuite donc plus de patrouille" dit-il prenant son arc, ses flèches et se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Oliver ! Cet homme n'est pas un méchant ne lui met pas une flèche en plein cœur" dit Felicity

"Je vais juste lui donner un avertissement Felicity" répondit-il avec un sourire

"Lorsque tu reviendras nous parlerons du Dodger"

"Qui ? " demanda Oliver revenant sur ses pas "Il est sur mon calepin"

"Non ! Mais tu pourrais vouloir t'occuper de lui, tu es le justicier de la ville" dit-elle

"J'ai entendu cette histoire aux nouvelles, Dodger signifie tir au flanc car il évite de se salir les mains, il force ses otages à voler pour lui" dit Diggle

"Comment ?" demanda Oliver

"Il leur met un collier de bombe autour du cou, l'an dernier à Madrid un homme a désobéi en refusant de faire ce que le Dodger lui a demandé de faire, il l'a décapité... Littéralement"

"Et ce psychopathe est à Starling City ?" demanda Tommy

"Oliver ne fera rien vu que le Dodger n'est pas sur son carnet..." répondit la jeune femme "mais je…"

"Felicity ! Tu sais que cela m'arrive d'aider d'autres personnes aussi"

"Oui c'est vrai j'ai pu remarquer que tu ne fais pas que rayer des noms sur une liste" répondit-elle

Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'Oliver serait toujours le premier à se mettre en avant pour sauver un innocent, d'une certaine façon l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était différent du Oliver qu'elle avait connu dans sa précédente vie dans les débuts de leur collaboration. Dans sa première vie, Oliver était focalisé sur la mission que son père lui avait confiée, il était obnubilé par cela. Mais dans ce présent, il avait déjà sauvé plusieurs personnes innocentes lorsqu'il faisait ses patrouilles avec Diggle la nuit, son carnet restait important mais il avait compris de lui-même, ou bien peut-être avec l'aide de Tommy, qu'il devait aider les autres personnes grâce à ce qu'il avait appris durant son temps loin de Starling City. Il l'informa qu'il s'occuperait ce soir de Ken Williams puis demain ils établiraient un plan pour attraper le Dodger.

C'est de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la vente aux enchères pour la lutte contre le cancer, Felicity fut accompagnée par Tommy qui avait refusé qu'elle soit présente sur le terrain au départ, elle lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver et Diggle avait besoin de ses compétences en informatique pour pister le voleur et que rien ne lui arriverait. Il avait cédé comprenant qu'elle était importante pour la mission mais il ne la laissait pas y aller seul, il serait son renfort, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée de nouveau comme avec cette femme il y a un mois. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait toujours que la flèche l'ait touché car elle avait voulu le sauver, c'est même pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire que ses sentiments grandissant n'était pas réciproques.

Comme la première fois Felicity se retrouva avec le collier autour du cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de parler à ce fou lorsqu'elle le vit voler le bijou d'Oliver, elle aurait pu faire d'une autre façon cette fois-ci, mais non sa bouche s'était de nouveau ouverte sans sa permission. Elle s'approcha d'Oliver, Diggle et Tommy et elle put voir la peur dans les yeux de ce dernier.

"Je crois que j'ai un problème" dit-elle en touchant le collier

"Pas toi... pas toi... je t'en prie je ne peux pas..." dit Tommy la prenant dans les bras chuchotant dans son oreille.

Oliver réagit rapidement et l'emmena dans une pièce à part des invités qui ne se doutaient de rien.

"Eloignez-vous de moi cela peut exploser d'un moment à l'autre" dit-elle reculant d'eux ne voulant pas les toucher.

"Je ne vais pas m'éloigner de toi Felicity... Je t'ai dit que j'étais ici pour te protéger" répondit Tommy lui tenant la main de nouveau "Puis Oliver va t'enlever rapidement ce collier"

"Diggle regarde si tu peux désarmer le collier d'ici s'il te plaît" répondit Oliver en mode justicier.

"Tu dois la sauver mon pote… Elle est très im... Elle est notre amie... Je ne peux pas... Nous ne pouvons pas la perdre" dit Tommy complètement paniqué à présent

"Le voleur doit être en mouvement et la puce que tu as intégré dans le bijou est actif Felicity, si je le trouve je lui ferai désactiver le mécanisme... Guide-moi" répondit Oliver

Trop préoccupé à vouloir retirer cette foutue bombe autour du cou de son amie, Oliver ne réalisa même pas la façon de se comporter de Tommy envers Felicity, ni de la toucher. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, vola une moto, suivit le Dodger avec l'aide de Felicity qui le guidait avec sa tablette. Oliver rattrapa le Dodger à temps comme la dernière fois, le collier se détacha et Tommy le retira rapidement du cou de la jeune femme. Felicity le sentit la serrer dans ses bras très fort, elle put aussi sentir les baisers dans le cou qu'il lui prodiguait, Diggle sortit de la pièce les laissant tous les deux seul voulant parler au détective Mc Kenna Hall.

"J'ai eu si peur pour toi" dit Tommy s'étant éloigné d'elle lui caressant les cheveux à présent, lui déposant un baiser sur le front, la joue, sur la commissure des lèvres "Si je te perds je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais ma puce" il plongea son regard dans le sien.

La façon dont il la regardait avec amour, mais la peur aussi encore présente dans son regard fit comprendre à Felicity qu'elle n'était pas juste une conquête pour Tommy, il tenait réellement à elle, surement était tombée amoureux comme avait dit Mr Jones. Elle sentit la tristesse la parcourir, elle n'avait pas voulu que ces sentiments se déclenchent en lui. Elle savait qu'elle devrait partir après avoir changé le passé et elle était inquiète maintenant de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Tommy après sa mort. Elle pensa qu'elle avait peut-être réussi à donner un meilleur futur à Oliver avec Laurel mais avait détruit les chances d'une meilleure vie pour Tommy. Elle allait lui parler pour lui avouer qu'elle le considérait que comme un ami lorsque Diggle et Oliver arrivèrent ensemble dans la pièce.

"Le Dodger ne fera plus de mal, il va être pris en charge par la police" dit le justicier

"Et une mission qui se termine bien alors" répondit Felicity descendant de la table "J'ai une faim de loup à présent après l'adrénaline qui a traversé mon corps" elle sourit

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Oliver lui attrapa la main, elle sentit tout son corps se remplir de frissons à son contact comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

"Felicity tu as été merveilleuse ce soir, même sous la peur tu as gardé ton calme et m'as dirigé pour l'attraper facilement. Tu es vraiment une femme remarquable" dit-il lui caressant la main.

"Je te remercie de l'avoir remarqué" répondit-elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne.

Elle se retourna, partit de nouveau vers la porte, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la pièce à espérer de voir dans les yeux de l'archer ce qu'elle voyait dans ceux de Tommy, car Oliver était amoureux de Laurel et uniquement de l'avocate, elle ferait le nécessaire pour cela, elle devait tout faire pour qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle. Mais sa façon à lui aussi de se comporter était différente de celle qu'elle avait connue durant sa précédente vie et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore changé juste à cause d'une conversation banale.

Le justicier regarda la jeune informaticienne sortir de la pièce suivit de Diggle et Tommy, il exhala enfin le souffle qu'il avait retenu du moment où il avait vu le collier autour du cou de Felicity, elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui, il ne se serait jamais pardonné de ne pas réussir à la protéger alors qu'il l'avait impliqué dans sa croisade.

Il était arrivé avec Diggle pour faire le tour de la salle et déposé le bijou qu'il avait emprunté à sa famille dans le coffre de la Starling National Bank. Diggle lui avait fait remarquer que Mc Kenna Hall était présente pour superviser la vente aux enchères étant l'enquêtrice sur l'affaire du Dodger, Oliver l'informa qu'il la connaissait de son passé ayant eut une aventure avec elle. Après avoir fait le tour des tables, il avait rejoint John quand ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les marches qui amenaient à l'endroit où les bijoux étaient exposés. Il fut bloqué dans ses pas, son cœur rata un battement par la vue qui se déroulait devant lui, devant l'apparition de sa IT girl. Il regarda à deux fois en se demandant si ce qu'il voyait était réelle, devant lui se trouvait Felicity vêtu d'une robe dorée assez courte qui pouvait lui laisser entrevoir ses jambes merveilleuses et longues, il put apercevoir que la tenue avait une petite fente sur le côté qui lui montrait aussi sa cuisse, son corps se mit à se réchauffer. Il la vit se retourner pour parler à Tommy qui l'accompagnait et il eut du mal à avaler sa salive, sa bouche devenant complètement sèche par la vue de son dos nu.

Oliver n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu être si magnifique, qu'elle pourrait ressembler à une déesse, à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés lâchés dans son dos. Quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois dans le bureau de Walter il avait pu constater qu'elle était mignonne à sa manière, avec sa chemise rose, sa jupe à carreaux noir et blanc, ses lunettes qui encadraient bien son visage. Mais ce soir à cette vente aux enchères dans cette robe qui pouvait lui faire découvrir un peu plus de son corps il sentit son corps et son cœur réagir à sa beauté, il la regarda avec des yeux nouveaux, les yeux d'un homme souhaitant connaître encore plus cette merveilleuse femme.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées d'envie de la prendre par la taille, de la coller contre son torse, de plonger son regard dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il était avec Laurel maintenant, il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais la décevoir, il devait tenir cette promesse. Même si son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort en pensant à Felicity car ce soir il venait de découvrir une toute nouvelle femme, magnifique, courageuse, il savait qu'il devait donner une chance à son histoire avec la femme dont il avait gardé la photo près de lui durant cinq ans. Il le devait à Laurel. Il le devait à lui aussi pour prouver qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus l'homme d'avant qui la trompait sans cesse.

 **Beaucoup d'évènements se sont passés dans ce chapitre...Felicity qui réalise que Tommy est amoureux d'elle...Oliver qui la regarde avec de nouveaux yeux mais qui veut donner une chance à sa relation avec Laurel. Que pensez-vous de tout ce qui se passe ? Que va faire Felicity par rapport à Tommy d'après-vous ? Oliver va t-il changer d'avis ? Avez-vous appréciez mes scènes revisitées ? J'attend vos impressions, vos théories...La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis très contente que ces premières scènes revisitées vous ai plus à tous. Merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait chaud au coeur.**

 **olicity-love : Le fait que Tommy est amoureux de Felicity va compliquer la mission de Felicity tu verras.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : certes il y a rapprochement entre Tommy et Felicity mais si tu as bien lu cela met mal à l'aise la jeune femme de réaliser que l'ami de l'homme qu'elle aime soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Je suis aussi une 100 % Olicity, je pense l'avoir prouvé dans chacune de mes histoires même si je leur ai mis des bâton dans les roues à la fin ils finissent ensemble.**

 **Guest : Le rapprochement entre Tommy et Felicity est obligatoire pour l'histoire sinon Oliver serait toujours le même que dans sa première vie. Tommy trouveras une fin heureuse comme tout mes personnages...Mais avec qui, il faut lire pour savoir.**

 **Angy : Merci j'ai adoré revisitées plusieurs scènes, il y en auras encore, celles que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans la série mais que j'aurais aimé voir autrement comme nous toutes. C'est compliqué pour Felicity et elle n'est pas au bout car cela va devenir encore plus compliqué pour elle**

 **L21 : Merci j'ai apprécié les revisitées, et tu verras dans les prochains chapitres si tes théories sont bonnes**

 **Comme je l'ai dit après le chapitre 3, il n'y auras plus de mal fait aux personnages, c'est tout simplement ma vision d'une autre façon dont la série aurait pu être si elle était moins noire.**

 **Merci à ma Shinobu24 qui est la meilleur beta. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Après cet évènement, les semaines passèrent alors que l'équipe essayait de trouver les plans de l'archer noir, Oliver était sur les nerfs, Tommy essayait d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune femme car ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler des sentiments nouveaux du jeune homme pour elle.

Felicity voulait leur dire qui était derrière le masque mais Mr Jones l'empêcha à plusieurs reprises, il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait changé avec le fait qu'elle connaissait maintenant plus personnellement le meilleur ami du justicier dans ce présent, et les conséquences qui surgiraient suite à cela, il la prévint qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer plus le futur qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Lorsqu'Oliver et Tommy apprirent qui était l'archer noir et ses plans, ils furent dévastés l'un et l'autre, Tommy en voulu à son père de vouloir détruire toute une ville juste pour une vengeance suite à la mort de sa mère, tuée dans les Glades lorsqu'il était jeune.

Oliver sentit une colère l'envahir de ne pas pouvoir contrer Malcolm, de ne pas avoir compris avant ce qui allait arriver, de ne pas trouver où Malcolm avait pu cacher la machine. Felicity savait qu'elle ne devait rien divulguer mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela assise sur sa chaise sans donner des indices au justicier, elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'archer noir tuer des centaines de personnes sans faire le nécessaire.

Elle se rappela qu'ils avaient compris dans sa précédente vie que la machine serait placée dans les tunnels du métro sous la rue où avait été tué Rebecca Merlyn, grâce au symbole sur la première page du carnet d'Oliver. Donc elle décida de faire comprendre à Oliver sans rien lui dire directement, que la solution à leur problème, se trouvait dans le carnet qu'Oliver avait gardé près de lui depuis cinq ans. Elle était dans la fonderie lorsqu'Oliver revint après avoir demandé à sa petite amie de rester chez elle ce soir, de ne pas bouger de son appartement.

"Tommy vient de me prévenir que le programme est pour ce soir" dit Oliver en arrivant vers eux "Il a espionné son père pendant une discussion téléphonique avec ses hommes. Il va nous rejoindre car il veut aider"

"Je viens de réaliser une chose en regardant ton carnet Oliver. Ce symbole est la carte des vieux tunnels du métro de Starling City" dit-elle lui montrant la première page du carnet

"Il a toujours été dessiné ici, il n'est pas apparu comme les noms grâce à la chaleur. Pourquoi cela serait important par rapport au programme, nous savons que Malcolm déteste les Glades depuis que sa femme a été tué là-bas" dit-il

"Ce symbole donne plus de précisions à l'emplacement"

"Comment ?"

"Si j'avais une machine capable de déclencher un séisme dans une zone géologiquement stable où je la positionnerais d'après toi ?"

"Dans un sous-terrain" répondit Oliver commençant à comprendre

"Exactement" répondit Felicity

Elle afficha une carte des lignes du métro sur son écran avec une ligne rouge qui la traversait.

"Cette ligne rouge est une faille géologique qui s'infiltre juste en dessous des Glades"

"Sous un kilomètre cinq la faille court sous une ancienne ligne de métro" dit Diggle montrant l'endroit sur l'écran

"Je te parie que Malclom a placé son dispositif le long de cette ancienne ligne de métro " dit Felicity

"Je sais où est le dispositif, Malcolm a dû placer la machine, sous la rue où Rebecca est morte" réalisa Oliver

Felicity sourit heureuse qu'il ait réussi à comprendre tout seul où se trouvait la machine mais elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de la seconde machine juste avant que Malcolm ne meurt à cause de la flèche qu'Oliver lui avait planté dans l'épaule dans son autre vie, ce qui avait conduit à cinq cent trois personnes, dont Tommy, qui étaient morts ce soir-là. Felicity prit la décision d'inventer un mensonge pour lui apprendre l'existence de la seconde machine, celle qui avait tué toutes les personnes dans les Glades.

"En regardant dans les dossiers de Merlyn, ceux que j'ai extrait de son ordinateur à Merlyn Mondiale j'ai pu me rendre compte que les matériaux pour la construction de l'engin de destruction était supérieure à ce qu'il faudrait pour une seule machine" dit-elle

"Tu veux dire qu'il a surement fait construire une autre machine" demanda John

"Cela serait possible, Malcolm ne laisserait rien passer au hasard, un problème technique, mon arrivée pour arrêter la première machine. Il veut détruire les Glades il a du s'assurer que cela arriverait coûte que coûte" répondit Oliver

Felicity était fière d'avoir réussi à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il y ait moins de dégâts causés et de mort comme dans sa précédente vie sans rien divulguer juste en laissant Oliver et Diggle comprendre ensemble. Elle appela Quentin Lance à l'aide pour qu'il parte à la première machine et l'empêche de se déclencher. Pour la seconde ce fut Tommy qui venait d'arriver aussi dans la fonderie qui se désigna pour les aider, il ne voulait pas que son père réussisse à tuer des personnes innocentes.

Chacun de leur côté, les deux hommes partirent dans les tunnels du métro pour arrêter les machines, Oliver et Diggle partirent eux chez Merlyn Mondiale pour attraper Malcolm. Felicity se plaça devant ses écrans et guida Tommy et Quentin connaissant l'emplacement des deux machines grâce à sa précédente vie.

Quentin réussit à tout arrêter avant que sa machine ne se déclenche mais Tommy ne put le faire Malcolm ayant changé un des dispositifs sur l'engin mais avec le génie de Felicity ils purent tout de même faire le nécessaire pour que l'engin frappe le sol beaucoup plus doucement ce qui donnerait, elle l'espérait, une secousse moins importante sur l'échelle de Richter. Il y aurait des dégâts, des blessés surement mais ils pourraient peut-être éviter les morts, du moins inférieur à ce qu'elle avait connu.

"Tu es vraiment la meilleure Felicity" dit Tommy avec fierté dans son oreillette

"Je suis content d'avoir contribué à éviter un désastre grâce à vous Melle Smoak" dit Quentin "Je vais rejoindre ma fille à présent"

Felicity souffla un bout coup puis éteint son oreillette de son côté pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre, elle réalisa que Laurel était toujours au bureau d'aide juridique, elle savait que la jeune avocate n'écouterait pas la demande d'Oliver de ne pas se rendre là-bas. Elle devait aller la sauver, même si ils avaient réduit l'impact, le bâtiment était très vieux et pourrait s'effondrer sur la petite amie d'Oliver.

Elle laissa la fonderie sans prévenir personne, elle ne voulait pas que Tommy risque sa vie de nouveau, elle voulait la sauver pour sauver l'âme de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle prit sa voiture slalomant entre les véhicules le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut bloquée à un pâté de maison du bureau juridique, elle sortit de la voiture et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, le tremblement commençant à se faire sentir.

De son côté Oliver se battait avec Malcom sur le toit, il sentait qu'il était plus fort mais ne voulait pas se laisser battre, il ne voulait pas mourir. John avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule il ne pouvait plus l'aider, il devait se débrouiller tout seul pour arrêter la folie de Malcolm. Lorsqu'il vit sa flèche à terre, il la ramassa et l'enfonça dans son épaule pour qu'elle atteigne le poumon de Malcolm qui défit sa prise sur son cou et s'écroula à terre.

"Oliver ! "

"Je t'écoute Tommy" répondit Oliver regardant Malcolm

"Quentin a réussi à arrêter la machine" dit-il

"C'est terminé Malcolm" dit Oliver

"Si il y a une chose que j'ai appris en tant qu'hommes d'affaires avisé c'est d'assurer mes arrières " répondit Malcolm en rigolant

"Si tu veux parler de la seconde machine nous sommes au courant aussi" dit Oliver le fixant heureux de le déstabiliser à nouveau

"Non ce n'est pas possible, tu n'avais aucune possibilité d'apprendre l'existence de la seconde machine" dit Malcolm entre deux souffles

"Je travaille avec des personnes extrêmement talentueuses" dit Oliver pensant à Felicity qui avait trouvé l'existence de la seconde machine.

Malcolm toussa s'étouffant son poumon s'amenuisant, mais avant de mourir il voulut prévenir Oliver d'une dernière chose.

"Si tu crois que tu seras heureux un jour avec celle que tu aimes, ne te fais pas d'illusion" il toussa du sang "Elle te sera enlevée un jour" dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

Malcolm s'écroula sur le bitume du toit, Oliver était paralysé par la dernière phrase du père de son meilleur ami, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait signifier. Il appuya sur son micro s'excusant auprès de Tommy d'avoir dut tuer son père, il s'en voulait énormément et aurait voulu trouver une autre issue, mais c'était lui ou bien Malcolm, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Tommy comprit son geste.

"Oliver la seconde machine n'a pas pu être arrêté mais grâce à Felicity la secousse seras moins forte qu'initialement." dit Tommy

Le justicier pouvait voir le tremblement se produire devant lui avec John à ses côtés, les grands immeubles bougeaient mais leur structure résistait tout de même à l'impact, c'était plutôt rassurant, mais les vieux immeubles s'écroulaient ne supportant pas le choc du tremblement de terre. Sachant que le Verdant se trouvait dans l'épicentre du tremblement de terre, Oliver appela Felicity sur son micro pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que le Verdant tenait le coup.

"Felicity est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il dans le micro

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite ce qui le fit paniquer, il cria son prénom dans le micro de nouveau encore et encore. Il n'y avait que le silence de l'autre côté, il regarda John qui sortit son téléphone pour chercher l'endroit où pouvait se trouver leur amie, lorsqu'il lui avait offert sa montre à Hanoukka, il avait installé un traceur à l'intérieur, sans qu'elle ne le soupçonne, du moins il l'espérait.

"Elle se trouve vers la zone Est après Hell Street"

"C'est où se trouve le bureau juridique de Laurel ! Pourquoi Felicity se trouverait là-bas ?" cria Oliver

"Je pense qu'elle veut sauver Laurel qui doit se trouver là-bas sauvant ce qu'elle peut. Ta petite amie est dévouée à son travail tu sais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'a écouté lorsque tu lui as demandé de ne pas sortir de son appartement" répondit son ami

"Mais Laurel risque de mourir, Felicity aussi... Je ne peux pas les laisser... Je ne peux pas la perdre Dig" répondit Oliver

Son ami le poussa en avant pour partir les rejoindre et les sauver toutes les deux l'informant qu'il se dirigerait vers l'hôpital pour se faire soigner. Alors Oliver laissa Diggle sur le toit et courut à sa moto pour rejoindre Laurel et Felicity.

"Oliver où est Felicity je n'arrive plus à lui parler ?" hurla Tommy dans l'oreillette

"Elle est partie sauver Laurel... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est partie au bureau d'aide juridique mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais sauver Laurel"

"Et Felicity Oliver, tu dois sauver Felicity" répondit son ami en panique

"Bien évidemment je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Elle est mon amie aussi" dit-il

Tommy à son tour quitta le tunnel du métro où se trouvait la seconde bombe qui s'abaissait doucement, pour aller secourir Felicity, il avait compris il y a un moment qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments à l'égard de la jeune informaticienne, après qu'elle ait été blessée par Huntress il ne pouvait pas la perdre, ainsi que Laurel qu'il avait aimé avant l'arrivée de Felicity et qui était à présent la femme que son meilleur ami aimait.

Felicity arriva au bureau d'aide juridique le plus rapidement possible et y rentra, elle put apercevoir Laurel qui récupérait des dossiers alors que le sol tremblait et que les armoires tombaient autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit le bras pour la faire sortir.

"Laurel nous devons sortir de là avant que tout s'écroule et que quelqu'un ne meurt" dit Felicity

"Mais j'ai encore des dossiers à récupérer" dit Laurel

"Vos dossiers ne serviront à rien si vous mourrez ici, je suis sûr que la plupart des noms, des dates, des lieux sont enfouis dans votre tête...nous devons sortir tout de suite"

"D'accord je vous suis" Répondit Laurel

Les deux femmes coururent pour pouvoir sortir, le plafond commença à tomber et elles crièrent de peur, Felicity attrapa la main de Laurel et elles se déplacèrent en évitant les morceaux de béton qui tombaient pour que Laurel ne soit pas touchée, elle ne devait pas mourir, son avenir était avec Oliver. Presque arrivée vers la porte elle vit une poutre bouger prête à tomber, elle poussa Laurel vers la sortie lui hurlant dessus de courir vite ce que fit la jeune femme.

Felicity s'avança aussi pour sortir à son tour mais la poutre s'effondra juste devant elle lui bloquant le passage pour sortir, elle recula, tourna la tête pour trouver une issue mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle savait qu'elle était piégée à présent, elle devait juste attendre la fin, elle savait que si elle mourrait aujourd'hui Cooper ne viendrait jamais à Starling la rechercher, donc le secret d'Oliver était en sécurité, elle avait sauvé son futur avec Laurel, elle se sentait libérée d'une certaine façon.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait demandé de sauver Tommy au juge Othaniel, elle avait assez lu pour connaître le concept de dieu, une vie pour une autre vie, la sienne dans ce cas-là. Un bout du plafond s'écroula sur elle, elle tomba à terre, sa jambe bloquée par le morceau de béton comme l'avait été Tommy dans sa précédente vie. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait lui arriver, elle ne voulait pas voir le reste du plafond tomber sur elle et l'écraser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau quand elle entendit un crépitement dans son oreille, elle pensa à son oreillette qu'elle avait pensé avoir éteint avant de partir sauver Laurel, elle appuya pour la remettre en route et entendit la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait lui faire ses adieux encore une fois.

"Felicity ! Felicity tu m'entends ?" hurla-t-il

"Oliver ! Laurel est sauvée, elle est à l'extérieur ne t'inquiète pas"

"Et toi tu es sortie aussi ?" demanda-t-il

"Je... non... Mais Oliver ce n'est pas grave, la femme de ta vie est en sécurité, je l'ai fait sortir à temps"

"Bien sûr que c'est grave Felicity, tu ne peux pas mourir, grâce à toi le pire a été évité. "

"C'est mon destin Oliver je l'accepte, je n'ai pas peur" dit-elle les larmes commençant à couler sur les joues "J'ai été honorée de te connaître et de travailler auprès de toi et John"

"Je t'interdis de me faire tes adieux Felicity d'accord. Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas encore babiller, coder et m'aider dans ma mission pendant des années. Ta vie ne peut pas se finir cette nuit tu comprends. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver."

"Oliver... Ce n'est pas possible... Il n'y a pas de sortie... donc pas d'entrée"

"Alors je vais en faire une et venir te sortir de là. Je ne te perdrais pas toi aussi... Tu es... Tu es mon amie" dit-il

"Oliver ne risque pas ta vie pour moi, va rejoindre Laurel elle doit être inquiète pour toi" dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues

"Je suis presque là Felicity tiens le coup pour moi, je viens te sauver, je te le promets" hurla Oliver

"Je..." mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver "Au revoir Oliver Queen et continue à être le héros que je vois en toi, et sois heureux avec Laurel pour moi" chuchota-t-elle

Elle entendit Oliver hurler son prénom dans son oreille lui demandant de trouver une cachette et qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible pour la sortir de là, il lui demandait de ne pas l'abandonner. Ne supportant plus d'entendre ses cris, elle retira l'oreillette de son oreille, elle commença à fermer de nouveau les yeux mais Mr Jones apparut devant elle

"Vous êtes venue me chercher" demanda-t-elle

"Oui Felicity" répondit-il

"Avant que je quitte ce monde pouvez-vous me dire si j'ai échoué ma mission ou pas... Oliver va être heureux avec Laurel n'est-ce pas ?... Et Tommy est heureux aussi, ils vont avoir une vie merveilleuse" murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots

Mr Jones ne répondit pas mais Felicity put voir une lumière vive vers sa gauche apparaître, elle comprenait qu'elle devait la traverser sachant ce que cette lumière signifiait, mais avec sa jambe bloquée sous le béton elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Ma jambe est piégée Mr Jones, je ne peux pas me lever" dit-elle

Elle le sentit toucher le bloc de béton qui disparut devant ses yeux, elle put alors bouger sa jambe à nouveau, elle se leva, tout en boitillant, elle s'approcha doucement de la lumière, mais juste avant de la traverser elle se retourna pour regarder l'homme habillé tout en noir.

"Oliver va être heureux n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai réussi à sauver l'homme que j'aime. Je vous en prie dîtes le moi avant que je passe de l'autre côté pour l'éternité... J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il a la vie qu'il mérite avec Laurel" demanda-t-elle de nouveau

"Tout va bien se passer Felicity. Maintenant il est temps de traverser" répondit-il lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Felicity sourit heureuse d'avoir réussi sa mission, d'avoir sauvé le futur d'Oliver, d'avoir sauvé aussi Tommy, elle fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir à Mr Jones, prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et avança prête à se retrouver de nouveau au paradis.

Tommy courut aussi vite qu'il put dans les rues pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au bureau juridique, il voulait sauver Felicity à tout prix, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir à cause du plan malade de son père. Quand il arriva il aperçut Laurel et Quentin juste devant le bâtiment qui tremblait à cause de la secousse.

"Où est Felicity ?" demanda-t-il

"Je suis désolée Tommy, elle est venue me chercher, Oliver m'avait demandé de rester à mon appartement mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les dossiers, ils sont importants"

"Plus important que la vie d'une jeune femme merveilleuse, qui grâce à son génie vient surement de sauver des centaines de personnes des Glades d'un tremblement de terre qui aurait pu être plus fort, et qui a décidé de braver la mort pour venir te sauver Laurel ?"

"Non ! Je m'en rends compte maintenant mais je pensais qu'elle me suivrait lorsqu'elle m'a dit de courir je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle resterait bloquée dans le bâtiment"

"Si elle meurt cette nuit Laurel, je te tiendrai responsable pour ce qui a pu lui arriver" répondit Tommy en s'éloignant de la jeune avocate sans un regard.

Il s'approcha de l'immeuble voulant y rentrer mais un pompier l'en empêcha en le repoussant plus loin, il essaya de le contourner mais l'homme brun lui demanda de rester derrière la barrière de protection. Il lui hurla dessus que la femme qu'il aimait se trouvait à l'intérieur mais le pompier lui assura que tout se passerait bien, qu'avec ses collègues il ferait tout pour la sauver.

L'homme s'éloigna rentrant dans l'immeuble, Tommy s'avança pour le suivre mais soudain entendit la voix de Felicity qui hurlait à l'aide, il contourna les gens pour se diriger vers le bruit qu'il entendait et aperçut une fenêtre cassé sur le côté du bureau juridique où il put entendre plus clairement la voix de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il appela les pompiers leur indiquant qu'il avait entendu la voix d'une femme hurlant à l'aide, le pompier qui l'avait repoussé, qui s'appelait Mr Jones apprit-il, parvint à accéder à la fenêtre avec une échelle et récupéra le corps d'une femme qui était bien sa Felicity. Il courut jusqu'à l'homme qui descendait doucement l'échelle et récupéra la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras la serrant très fort contre sa poitrine.

"Dieu j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu mon amour" dit-il embrassant ses cheveux

Il put voir arriver à ses côtés Laurel, Quentin et des pompiers, la jeune avocate demanda si Felicity allait bien, Tommy lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas, elle ne réagissait pas.

Laurel put voir son ami Tommy qui paniquait, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter le prénom de la jeune femme embrassant son front, ses joues, ses cheveux voulant qu'elle se réveille, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Ils virent le pompier Mr Jones qui s'approcha deux, il leur fit un sourire puis toucha l'épaule de Felicity.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer pour elle à présent, elle est en sécurité" dit-il

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de la jeune femme sachant que tout se passerait bien pour elle maintenant, il laissa les amis de Felicity seul près de ce qui restait du bâtiment juridique puis au coin d'une rue disparue ne laissant que la combinaison de pompier à terre.

 **###############################**

 **Que je suis méchante en vous laissant comme cela vous posant pleins de questions...Les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Nous voici donc avec la fameuse scène du 1x23 revisitée par mes soins...J'espère que vous aimez ce que j'en ai fais.**

 **J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre chargé en émotions pour Tommy et Oliver. A vos claviers**

 **Le prochain chapitre seras lundi...Si vous êtes sages.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah vous n'avez pas aimé cette fin, mais pourquoi ! Non je rigole je comprend que vous n'avez pas apprécié cette fin de chapitre mais vous allez avoir la suite immédiatement. Dans cette suite il y a des bouleversements pour un personnage en particulier...Je vous laisse le découvrir en lisant après mes remerciements.**

 **olicity-love : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci pour le commentaire et tu auras la suite maintenant**

 **olicity1990 : Merci pour le commentaire, mais j'aime juste vous faire languir (lol)**

 **L21 : Merci pour le commentaire et je souris à tes théories.**

 **Angy : Merci pour le commentaire...Peut-être qu'il va le comprendre dans ce chapitre**

 **Je voudrais remercier celle qui se tient à mes côtés et me conseil...Je ne pense pas que je me serais améliorée sans elle...Merci Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#################################**

Felicity sentit des bras l'entourer, un corps la serrer contre lui, le battement rapide d'un cœur, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle put voir Tommy qui la tenait fermement contre son torse. Elle put aussi voir Laurel, le lientenant Lance qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux avec plusieurs pompiers qui les entouraient.

Elle regarda sa jambe et put la voir ensanglantée, elle frissonna à la vue de son sang, Tommy la serra plus fort contre lui refusant qu'une autre personne ne la porte à sa place, elle pouvait le sentir embrasser ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas morte, d'une façon ou d'une autre Mr Jones l'avait fait sortir du bâtiment, elle pensait avoir fini sa mission, que la lumière vive signifiait le paradis, mais elle avait eu tort.

"Je t'en prie arrête de me faire peur comme cela chérie" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille puis déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

"J'étais inquiète quand vous n'êtes pas sortie" dit la jeune avocate

"Comment j'ai réussi à être extraite du bâtiment ?" demanda Felicity évitant de penser au petit surnom que Tommy avait utilisé et au baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa tempe.

"Vous avez cassé une fenêtre, puis vous avez hurlé. Votre ami qui vous tient, à entendu votre voix et nous a dirigé vers vous, nous avons réussi à vous sortir juste avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule complètement. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de partir pour vous mademoiselle" répondit un pompier qui ressemblait étrangement à Mr Jones pensa-t-elle

"Votre capacité à réfléchir vite vous a sauvé la vie" dit Quentin "Merci d'être venue sauver ma Laurel" il lui serra la main de gratitude

"Pas de souci, c'est tout à fait normal, elle est la petite amie d'Oliver et il est mon ami"

Oliver se trouvait sur sa moto à quelque mètres du bureau juridique, il était arrivé juste au moment où Tommy emmenait les pompiers sur le côté du bâtiment, il les vit sortir Felicity de là avant que tout ne s'écroule. Il avait encore été à deux doigts de la perdre, il sentit son cœur battre rapidement, il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir réussi à arriver à temps pour la sauver lui-même, son égo d'homme en prenant un coup.

Il aurait aimé être celui qui la portait dans ses bras comme Tommy en ce moment mais il n'avait pas le droit, il devait rester éloigné d'elle, n'être que son partenaire, son ami même si il souffrait de la situation, c'était mieux pour elle. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était prise en charge dans l'ambulance il quitta les lieux, il devait aller se changer avant de retrouver tout le monde à l'hôpital.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent installées dans une ambulance et emmenées à l'hôpital, Tommy resta avec Felicity lui tenant toujours la main embrassant ses jointures. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas encore partie, elle pensait avoir réussi à changer le futur mais peut-être que son travail, sa mission n'était pas encore terminée.

Pendant que Felicity attendait pour passer la radio, Mr Jones apparut dans son costume à ses côtés, elle regarda dans le couloir pour vérifier que personne n'était présent, mit son téléphone à l'oreille pour faire croire à une conversation téléphonique si quelqu'un arrivait.

"Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé dans ce bâtiment, je pensais partir pour le paradis" dit Felicity

"Je n'étais pas là pour vous ramener là-haut mais pour vous sauver. Le juge Othaniel pense que vous n'avez pas encore réussi à changer le futur d'Oliver"

"C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas répondre à ma question. Le futur est toujours celui que m'a montré le juge ?" demanda-t-elle

"Tout à fait Felicity. Oliver détruit son couple, arrête d'être Arrow, Diggle part travailler pour l'Argus avec Lyla"

"Que dois-je faire pour que cela change ?"

"Je ne peux pas vous aider, vous devez trouver la solution de vous-même... C'est comme cela que fonctionne une seconde chance" dit Mr Jones avant de disparaître.

Elle fut prise en charge rapidement par les médecins après sa radio qui s'occupèrent de sa jambe, Tommy vint la rejoindre immédiatement ayant dû rester aux urgences pendant son examen, puis elle fut emmenée dans une chambre où se trouvait Laurel avec son père les attendant. Laurel l'enlaça la remerciant d'être venue la sauver et s'excusant d'avoir failli la tuer à cause de son entêtement, Felicity lui assura que c'était normal.

"Je sais que tu es importante pour Oliver... Et Tommy aussi, je ne pouvais pas les laisser te perdre dans ce tremblement de terre" répondit Felicity

Oliver les retrouva à l'hôpital après s'être changé à la fonderie, quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il se dirigea directement vers Felicity, la serra dans ses bras se rassurant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autres de casser à part sa jambe, il avait eu si peur pour elle, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être dans une relation avec elle à cause de sa mission, ce qui était arrivé avec le Dodger et ce soir le lui prouvait mais il avait besoin de la garder auprès de lui, il ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle.

"Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil Felicity. Ne prend plus jamais de risque inconsidéré comme cela" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

"Je devais sauver la femme que tu aimes, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes une autre personne à qui tu tiens énormément"

"Et tu crois dans ton cerveau de génie que si je t'avais perdu à la place j'aurais été mieux" répondit-il énervé qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'elle était importante pour lui.

"Bien sûr je pense que tu aurais été triste de perdre une amie, ta partenaire, mais je sais à quel point Laurel est importante à tes yeux... qu'elle est la femme de ta vie... Ta lumière dans tes ténèbres"

"Felicity mais tu..."

"Oliver, tu as eu une seconde chance d'avoir un avenir avec Laurel, avec la femme que tu aimes depuis ton retour, je n'allais pas laisser Malcolm te le prendre" dit-elle lui coupant la parole.

Oliver ne put répondre à Felicity un médecin rentrant dans la chambre, il s'éloigna d'elle avec difficulté ne voulant pas être séparé de sa chaleur lui prouvant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Quand le médecin quitta la pièce laissant les papiers de sortie à Felicity, Oliver se dirigea vers Laurel et lui fit un sermon pour être si têtue et de ne pas l'avoir écouté, d'être allé au bureau juridique et d'avoir failli mourir ainsi que d'avoir presque tué son amie par la même occasion.

"Si cette femme n'était pas si courageuse tu ne serais plus présente Laurel, la prochaine fois pense à ce que cela ferait à ton père si tu mourrais." dit Oliver énervé

"Je le sais Oliver, Tommy m'a déjà fait la remarque tout à l'heure. Je répète que je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté, d'avoir risqué la vie de Felicity"

"Vous allez bien toutes les deux c'est le plus important... je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre encore" répondit Oliver

Il la serra dans ses bras ne souhaitant pas que sa petite amie réalise qu'il était beaucoup plus perturbé par ce qu'il avait failli arriver à Felicity, il savait que ce n'était pas bien envers l'avocate d'être moins concerné par ce qu'elle avait vécu aussi, de lui avoir menti à l'instant mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il regarda la jeune femme blonde allongée dans un lit avec Tommy à ses côtés et réalisa que les sentiments qu'il pensait uniquement être de l'attirance depuis le Dodger étaient en fait plus que cela, plus que platonique. Il devait tout faire pour les cacher et les enfouir en lui. Une relation entre eux n'était pas possible, ses ténèbres l'engloutiraient et il ne le voulait pas.

Tommy serra de nouveau Felicity dans ses bras la remerciant d'avoir sauvé beaucoup de monde de la folie de son père. La jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir pu lui sauver la vie, une partie de sa seconde vie était un succès même si elle avait aussi changé le passé avec les sentiments de Tommy à son égard, elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire comprendre que rien ne pouvait arriver entre eux.

Elle devait maintenant éviter à Cooper Seldon de trouver le secret d'Oliver, de faire du chantage, de détruire la vie de ses amies les héros, avant de repartir au paradis où était sa place à présent.

 **###############################**

Après le tremblement de terre, Felicity, Oliver, Diggle et Tommy se réunirent pour aider les familles des Glades à réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causé par Malcolm Merlyn. Moira Queen fut emprisonnée à cause de son implication dans le programme et même si elle avait fait amende honorable en prévenant les habitants de Starling City grâce aux médias elle serait jugée.

Ce qui changea aussi de la précédente vie de Felicity c'est le fait qu'Oliver ne quitta pas la ville, ne s'enfuit pas sur Lian Yu n'ayant pas perdu son meilleur ami. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir pu comprendre plus tôt ce que son père lui demandait réellement lorsqu'il parlait de redresser ses torts, de sauver sa ville. Il leur en parla un soir dans la fonderie qui avait subi beaucoup de dégâts aussi.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout de même échoué à sauver la ville Felicity. J'aurais dû comprendre le plan de Malcolm bien avant"

"Oliver tu as sauvé des centaines de vies, bien sûr il y a eu des blessés et malheureusement une cinquantaine de mort mais tu as sauvé Starling City et tu dois en être fier"

"C'est mon père le responsable de ce désastre Oliver pas toi" continua Tommy

"C'est surtout grâce à ton génie Felicity que nous avons sauvé la ville" répondit Oliver en lui serrant la main sentant ses battements de cœur s'intensifier à son toucher.

"Tu as su nous guider Quentin et moi-même, tu es le héros dans cette histoire Felicity" continua Tommy lui caressant l'épaule.

Felicity fut émue par ce que venait de leur avouer Oliver et Tommy, elle était vraiment heureuse de faire partie de l'équipe, de se battre pour une bonne cause, de pouvoir aider ces deux hommes qu'elle aimait de manière différente à avoir un futur. Oliver avec Laurel, Tommy avec une femme dont il tomberait amoureux après qu'elle soit repartie.

Pendant plusieurs semaines ils furent dans les rues pour déblayer, reconstruire les maisons, Tommy donna autant d'argent qu'il put de son héritage pour essayer de compenser le fait qu'il était le fils de l'homme qui avait détruit leur maison, qui avait blessé leur famille, qui avait tué des personnes qu'elles aimaient.

Felicity, quant à elle, décida d'améliorer la fonderie comme dans son passé, cela lui donna un moyen d'éviter à penser à ce qu'elle avait changé en sauvant Tommy. Elle pensait aussi beaucoup à Cooper lorsqu'elle améliorait son internet, elle voulait plus de facilité pour réussir à le retrouver avant qu'il ne le fasse et détruise tout de nouveau.

Tommy était aussi beaucoup plus présent dans la fonderie après les réparations lui tenant compagnie, lui apportant de quoi manger. Il n'avait rien entrepris encore à part quelques caresses sur l'épaule, les baisers sur le front pour lui dire bonsoir avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Felicity était contente car cela lui ferait du mal de le repousser, son cœur appartenait à Oliver même si lui ne la voyait pas de cette façon mais elle voyait bien la façon dont Tommy la regardait, ses sentiments envers elle s'intensifiaient de jour en jour et c'était un vrai problème pour Felicity. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui expliquer qu'elle n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui elle était interrompue par un évènement, une personne.

Puis Isabel fit son apparition de nouveau pour son OPA sur la société, mais elle ne s'attendit pas au mur de protection que la jeune informaticienne avait réussi à mettre en place protégeant Oliver et le conseil d'administration. Durant cinq mois ils travaillèrent toute la journée à récupérer la société, à prouver que l'emprisonnement de Moira, que sa participation au projet de Malcolm ne pourrait jamais faire tomber QC dans les mains d'une sorcière tel que Isabel Rochev.

Ils demandèrent l'aide financière de Walter Steel, les conseils aussi car Oliver avait plusieurs lacunes pour diriger la société. Lorsqu'elle arriva comme dans son passé, Isabel ne put pas mettre ses griffes dans la société et prouver qu'Oliver Queen était un incompétent car QC faisait déjà des bénéfices et avait plusieurs projets en cours, tous les emplois avaient été conservés, d'autres avaient été ouverts pour les habitants des Glades. Isabel dut se résoudre au fait qu'elle avait échoué et partir de nouveau pour Stellmoor International sans avoir pu se venger de Robert Queen et sa famille.

Durant tous ces moments où Felicity passait du temps avec Oliver pour contrer l'arrivée d'Isabel, elle remarqua qu'ils se rapprochaient encore plus, Oliver se laissait un peu plus aller aux confidences, il lui parla de sa première année sur l'île, de son enfance avec Thea, ce qui n'était jamais arrivée avant. Ils étaient vraiment devenus plus proches, elle vit un regard nouveau sur elle de la part de l'archer, il la touchait aussi beaucoup plus, posant sa main dans son dos ou sur son épaule.

Elle s'était aussi rendu compte d'un changement dans la relation entre Oliver et Laurel qui connaissait à présent son secret, Tommy avait persuadé son meilleur ami de lui avouer avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne elle-même, et cela la paniquait car elle avait tout fait depuis le début pour qu'Oliver ne développe aucun sentiment à son égard.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'Oliver était plus souvent dans la fonderie, il n'était jamais pressé de rentrer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie elle-même. Depuis trois mois elle ne les voyait même plus s'embrasser, se tenir la main ou par la taille dans la fonderie, la jeune avocate passait même moins de temps avec eux au fil des semaines.

Felicity se posait énormément de question car elle était revenue pour qu'il soit heureux avec Laurel et qu'ils aient leur petite fille Hope pourtant elle l'avait l'impression qu'Oliver ne souhaitait plus passer autant de temps avec sa petite amie et Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur couple, elle savait qu'elle devait trouver rapidement et réparer leur problème. Pour elle c'était important, si Oliver ne l'aimait pas, il souffrirait moins de sa mort et continuerait sa vie avec sa femme Laurel.

Durant les derniers mois Oliver avait lutté le plus possible pour que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa partenaire ne viennent pas gâcher sa relation avec Laurel. Mais plusieurs heures à passer avec l'informaticienne, à apprendre à la connaitre, à réussir à se confier sur son temps sur l'île alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu en parler à personne fit qu'il s'éloigna de sa petite amie sans le vouloir réellement.

Laurel ne lui tint pas rigueur de ses absences prolongées sachant qu'il entreprenait tout pour récupérer la société de ses parents et que Felicity avait un QI exceptionnel, donc l'aidait pour que le conseil le désigne comme le nouveau CEO. Ce qui commença à la mettre sur la voie que quelque chose se détériorait dans sa relation était les nuits qu'Oliver passait de plus en plus dans la fonderie, il lui expliquait qu'après une patrouille il était souvent trop fatigué pour rentrer, alors il dormait sur le lit que Felicity lui avait acheté pour être en forme pour une nouvelle journée de travail à QC.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'il la touchait beaucoup moins, s'intéressait plus vraiment aux affaires qu'elle plaidait travaillant à présent pour le bureau du procureur Donner. Travailler à l'aide juridique lui manquait mais comme elle avait dit un jour il n'y avait plus de porte à ouvrir donc elle avait accepté le poste qu'on lui proposait. Mais ce qui lui fit comprendre pourquoi Oliver s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus fut ce qui arriva un soir chez elle.

Oliver avait accepté de venir dîner chez Laurel ce soir-là, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, retrouver l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé au moment où ils avaient recommencé leur relation il y a un an. Elle avait préparé un bon repas, avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, placé des bougies sur la table.

Tout avait été parfait durant le repas en amoureux qu'elle avait préparé, ils avaient parlé d'une affaire sur laquelle elle était assignée, il lui avait parlé d'un nouveau projet que les sciences appliquées avaient en élaboration. Elle était vraiment heureuse, de fil en aiguille avec plusieurs baisers partagés sur le canapé après le dessert ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son lit, nus, faisant l'amour passionnément.

Tout se passait bien, il était attentif à ses moindres désirs lui donnant énormément de plaisir, Laurel était au bord du précipice et sentait qu'Oliver y arrivait aussi à grand pas, elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais comme tout bonheur à une fin, la sienne la déchira de l'intérieur au moment où Oliver cria pendant son orgasme

"Felicity ! Felicity ! Viens pour moi mon amour..."

Laurel sentit son cœur se déchirer de l'intérieur, Oliver l'avait encore fait, il la trompait, encore, avec une personne qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle respectait, qu'elle appréciait. Oliver dut sentir lorsque son corps se tendit, son plaisir partit très loin dans les tréfonds de la douleur qui l'avait enveloppé, il s'éloigna d'elle doucement, la fixa, son regard l'interrogeant sur son comportement. Pourquoi son corps était devenu rigide comme de la pierre.

Elle le vit ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa colère prit le dessus sur sa peine et elle le poussa avec force puis sortit du lit, elle s'habilla de son peignoir et jeta le caleçon au visage d'Oliver.

"Habilles-toi et sors de chez moi Oliver je ne veux plus te voir... jamais" cria-t-elle

"Déjà avant que je quitte ton appartement tu vas te calmer et m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement"

"Tu oses me demander ce qui se passe Oliver ?" hurla-t-elle s'avançant vers lui

"Oui je te demande pourquoi tu as arrêté notre moment intime" dit-il s'énervant lui aussi "Je veux dire c'était bien non..."

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il ressentit la main de Laurel sur sa joue, elle venait de le gifler sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé exactement. Elle lui jeta sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussures dessus, hurlant de quitter les lieux très rapidement.

"Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe réellement"

"Ce qui se passe c'est que je viens de réaliser que tu m'as prise encore pour une idiote, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu avais changé, que l'épreuve que tu avais vécu t'aurais rendu différent"

"Tu sais que j'ai changé Laurel" répondit Oliver

"Tu n'as pas changé Oliver, nous sommes dans une nouvelle relation et tes travers reviennent à grand pas... Tu me trompes encore et encore"

Oliver fut étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer, il ne l'avait jamais trompé, du moins pas physiquement, il n'avait fait l'amour à aucune femme depuis leurs retrouvailles, même si il souhaitait pourvoir faire l'amour à une certaine femme blonde il n'avait pas dépassé le stade de la convoitise, du fantasme.

"Je ne te trompe pas Laurel je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette idée, je te suis fidèle depuis que nous avons recommencé notre histoire."

"Ne me mens pas, tu viens de me le prouver pendant que nous faisions l'amour Oliver"

"De quoi parles-tu Laurel ?"

Elle le regarda et put constater qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait, il était réellement étonné de la tournure des évènements. Serait-il possible qu'il ait crié le prénom de son assistante sans le réaliser ? Elle savait qu'ils étaient proches depuis quelques mois, Oliver avait été très touché lorsque Felicity avait failli mourir en venant la sauver durant le tremblement de terre.

"Oliver tu as crié le nom d'une autre femme pendant que tu avais un orgasme... A ce que je sache je ne m'appelle pas Felicity" Dit Laurel pleurant en même temps

Oliver se sentit mal, il se doutait qu'un jour cela arriverait, depuis un moment n'arrivant plus à avoir de désir pour sa petite amie, une certaine femme blonde étant tout le temps dans ses pensées, il pensait à Felicity pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Laurel pour ne pas la repousser, pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne qu'il était torturé dans sa tête par les sentiments de plus en plus fort qui surgissaient dans son cœur pour sa partenaire.

Il imaginait que c'était elle sous lui qui se mouvait sous ses coups, qui gémissait et criait son prénom pendant qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Il avait toujours réussi à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier son prénom durant son orgasme à part cette fois-ci trop enveloppé dans son fantasme avec sa magnifique informaticienne.

Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir Laurel encore une fois, de briser ses illusions d'un avenir merveilleux ensemble, d'une vie à deux avant qu'elle ne passe à trois. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity, ses sentiments étaient trop intenses, avant ils n'étaient que dans son cœur, maintenant ils étaient aussi dans sa tête, dans son âme.

Il s'habilla rapidement, il aurait pu quitter l'appartement comme un lâche qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'être avant de connaître sa Felicity, mais elle l'avait changé dans tous les sens du terme, avec sa croisade mais aussi avec sa vie et sa façon de penser aux autres.

"Je suis désolé Laurel d'être de nouveau responsable de l'échec de notre relation"

"L'aimes-tu ?" demanda-t-elle

"Oui… et je n'arrive pas à penser à ma vie sans qu'elle y soit présente. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré ma vision des choses, de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire en rentrant ici a complètement changé. Elle a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de lutter de toutes mes forces Laurel, mon intention n'était pas de te faire souffrir"

"Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais Oliver, même si cette fois tu as tout fait pour ne pas me faire souffrir en restant fidèle. Mais je le vois dans tes yeux dès que tu parles d'elle, ils brillent, ton visage s'illumine quand tu penses à elle. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu l'aimes vraiment"

"Je l'aime réellement d'un amour profond. Mais avec la vie que je mène, je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne m'implique pas avec elle... Ce que je fais est trop dangereux"

"Oliver elle est dans ton équipe depuis le début, elle a eu une bombe autour du cou, elle a failli mourir sous un immeuble... la vie que tu mènes en tant que Arrow... Elle la vit aussi, donc rien ne t'empêche d'être avec elle"

"Comment peux-tu être si compréhensive ?"

"Je ne le suis pas Oliver... Je suis meurtrie, tu as brisé mon cœur de nouveau... Et je vais t'en vouloir pendant un moment. Mais je sais quand la bataille est perdue d'avance et je ne veux plus me battre pour toi, en premier car je n'ai plus la force de le faire... En second car je sais que cette fois-ci je serai la perdante sans même avoir une chance de commencer la bataille"

Oliver se leva du lit, sortit de la chambre pour récupérer son blouson en cuir marron et son casque de moto puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais juste avant de quitter l'appartement de Laurel il se retourna.

"Elle n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments pour elle donc s'il te plaît ne dit rien sur mon lapsus. De plus elle n'a rien fait de mal à part être elle-même, elle n'a pas essayé de me séduire pour que je l'aime. Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire car du moment où nous la rencontrons nous tombons sous son charme, c'est inévitable"

Ils se séparèrent cette nuit-là mais aucun des deux n'avertit l'équipe, Laurel prévint juste qu'elle avait trop de travail au bureau du procureur Donner pour avoir le temps de passer à la fonderie. De plus elle voulait être le plus loin d'Oliver pour digérer que leur relation était terminée définitivement cette fois-ci car elle savait qu'Oliver n'aimerait jamais une autre femme que Felicity, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

 **################################**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Malcolm Merlyn avait essayé de détruire les Glades avec ces machines à tremblement de terre, Oliver était le CEO de Queen Consolidated, Felicity à ses côtés en tant qu'assistante exécutive. Ils continuaient à se battre l'un à côté de l'autre dans la fonderie sous le Verdant pour arrêter tout ceux qui pensaient pouvoir investir la ville tout comme l'archer noir.

Oliver faisait tout son possible pour combattre ses sentiments pour sa partenaire, la résistance de sa résolution s'effilochant semaines après semaines, surtout depuis sa rupture avec Laurel il y avait trois mois.

Tommy était lui aussi dans la même situation souhaitant que Felicity réalise ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble. Les deux hommes étaient amoureux de la jeune femme mais ne se doutaient pas encore que l'autre convoitait la même chose, avoir une relation avec Felicity.

De son côté la jeune informaticienne essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui arrivait entre Oliver et Laurel qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus distante, tout en essayant de ne pas encourager Tommy à dévoiler ses sentiments pour elle ne voulant pas le faire souffrir en le repoussant.

La soirée avait été assez épuisante pour l'équipe à cause de China White qui s'était associé à Tiger Bronze pour éloigner Arrow des vols des camions de médicaments qu'elle entreprenait avec son équipe. Oliver lui avait donné un jour de congé pour se reposer, ce que Felicity avait fait, mais cet après-midi elle avait eu un cauchemar pendant sa sieste, un souvenir de tout ce que Cooper lui avait fait subir dans sa précédente vie.

Alors elle avait décidé après avoir réussi à bien se calmer de partir pour la fonderie faire des recherches sur lui, elle voulait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne la prenne par surprise comme la dernière fois et détruise ce futur qu'elle essayait de sauver à tout prix.

Arrivée derrière le Verdant, elle tapa le code de la porte qui la mènerait à ses ordinateurs, lorsqu'elle commença à descendre les escaliers elle s'arrêta, elle s'attendait à être seule ce soir mais elle fut surprise par les regards posés sur elle qui ne la rassurèrent pas. Elle put trouver Diggle, Tommy, Oliver et Quentin étonnés de la voir et en jetant un coup d'œil sur le grand écran d'ordinateur qu'elle avait installé, elle put se rendre compte qu'ils regardaient une affaire sans elle.

"Felicity que fais-tu ici, je t'avais donné ta journée et ta soirée aussi ?" demanda Oliver l'approchant

"Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été appelé pour vous aider avec cette affaire qui se trouve sur cet écran ?" demanda-t-elle

"Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer Felicity car je savais que tu souhaiterais tout faire pour résoudre cette affaire" répondit Oliver

"Et qui est ce Dolmaker ?" dit-elle lisant le nom sur l'écran

"Je l'ai arrêté il y a quelques années, ils tuaient des femmes en les transformant en poupées humaine." répondit Quentin qui connaissait aussi le secret d'Oliver, le justicier lui faisant assez confiance depuis le tremblement de terre pour lui avoir avoué.

"Mais le tremblement de terre qui a détruit la prison a fait qu'il a pu s'enfuir et faire une nouvelle victime hier soir" l'informa Diggle

"Et tu ne voulais pas m'impliquer pour quoi exactement Oliver ? Tu sais que mon travail est de trouver des indices dans des endroits impossible à pirater grâce à mon génie"

"Je... Je voulais te protéger" dit-il lui caressant les bras

"Me protéger de quoi ? Je suis derrière les ordinateurs, rien ne peut m'arriver" dit-elle exaspérée

"J'ai failli te perdre il y a cinq mois car je t'avais laissé ici dans la fonderie où je pensais que tu étais en sécurité. Pourtant tu es partie sauver Laurel sans penser que tu pourrais mourir. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur une deuxième fois"

"Oliver je ne comprends pas... Je veux juste vous aider en recherchant comment ce monstre tue des femmes innocentes. Je vais rester dans la fonderie, je n'irai pas sur le terrain."

Oliver accepta de la laisser les aider à contre cœur, depuis le tremblement de terre il faisait des cauchemars où ils n'arrivaient pas à la sauver à temps et qu'elle mourrait sous un amas de béton toute seule. Cela le réveillait souvent en sueur, son corps tremblant, certaines fois il pouvait même sentir qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

 **Pas de scènes revisitées dans ce chapitre mais une réalisation pour Oliver et une décision...Maintenant que va t-il faire...Réponses plus tard. Nouvelle scène dans le prochain chapitre . A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions. Comme à chaque fois, soyez sage et la suite arrivera mercredi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**De nouveau merci pour tout vos commentaires, je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire, je nous ai pas remercier personnellement mais c'est les deux dernières semaines de vacances donc pas beaucoup le temps pour le pc pour moi. Merci d'avoir commenter le dernier chapitre Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47, Shinobu24, 35, Audrey DF, Angy, Lulzimevelioska, Olicity-love,**

 **Dans ce chapitre il y a la scène revisitée avec le Dolmaker, vous pensez que cela seras Felicity qui va être enlevée...La réponse immédiatement.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###########################################**

Après avoir promis à Oliver qu'elle ne quitterait pas la Fonderie, Felicity s'installa devant ses ordinateurs avec Tommy et fit plusieurs recherches sur cet homme, Oliver discutant plus loin dans la fonderie avec Quentin et Diggle de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour trouver le Dolmaker.

"Oliver tu vas devoir te changer, j'ai un endroit où tu dois te rendre pour que je rentre dans leur mainframe"

"D'accord ! Quentin vous vous joignez à moi vous connaissez mieux l'affaire vous trouverez peut-être un indice"

Oliver et Quentin partirent ensemble pour rentrer par effraction dans les laboratoires Granger pour que Felicity puisse pirater leurs dossiers. De cette façon elle trouva la crème Mermaid qu'utilisaient toutes les femmes qui avaient été tuées. Elle se proposa comme appât mais comme elle aurait dû s'en douter deux des quatre hommes dans la salle ne furent pas du tout d'accord.

"Felicity tu m'as promis tout à l'heure que tu n'irais pas sur le terrain et pourtant tu viens de te proposer comme appât pour attraper ce monstre." cria Oliver frustré

"Et bien John ou toi pourrait être l'appât mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela intéresserait le Dolmaker. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment son type" dit-elle avec humour

"Il n'y a aucun humour dans cette situation Felicity. Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup alors que je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai plus prendre de risque inconsidérés, je refuse que tu serves d'appât, nous trouverons une autre solution" répondit Oliver

"Felicity tu ne peux pas faire cela, la première fois où tu as voulu aider tu as été blessée par une flèche, la seconde..."

Mais Tommy ne put finir sa phrase qu'Oliver hurlait déjà pour savoir à quel moment elle avait été touchée par une flèche et qui l'avait fait.

"Quoi ? Qui t'a fait du mal ?" dit-il dans sa voix Arrow

"Cela fait un moment Oliver, et je n'ai qu'une petite cicatrice à présent" dit-elle touchant son bras où la flèche d'Huntress l'avait touché.

Elle espérait qu'il arrêterait de s'inquiéter mais au contraire il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main à l'endroit où elle avait mis la sienne quelques secondes auparavant, caressa doucement son bras et elle reçut comme un choc électrique à son contact. Elle leva les yeux au moment où elle l'entendit grogner et maudire le fait qu'elle avait été blessée et qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant.

Elle put voir dans son regard un éclat de sentiment plus qu'amicale envers elle, qui disparu très vite, elle espérait que ce n'était pas les prémices d'un amour naissant pour elle. Elle devait tout faire pour que ses sentiments pour Laurel soit plus fort et que ce qu'elle avait aperçut ne soit qu'éphémère. Elle le rassura sur le fait qu'elle allait bien maintenant, mais il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à lui caresser le bras comme si cela pourrait faire disparaître la cicatrice.

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Tommy ? Tu as l'air d'être au courant" demanda Oliver se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

Tommy résuma rapidement le cas de Huntress mais prévint Oliver qu'il avait soigné Felicity lui-même et qu'elle avait refusé de lui dire pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises et se fasse blesser à son tour. La jeune femme vit un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du justicier non plus lorsqu'il regarda son meilleur ami, de la jalousie. Ne voulant pas que le futur d'Oliver se renouvelle à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, Felicity pensa à une idée pour qu'il est très peur de perdre Laurel et réalise que c'est avec elle qu'il voulait faire sa vie et fonder une famille.

"Je vais aller acheter des crèmes dans les magasins de Starling... si vous voulez Laurel peut venir avec moi, il sera surcharger avec deux femmes et vous pourrez le prendre à ce moment-là"

"Je ne te laisse pas risquer ta vie Felicity... Je ne vais pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois" répondit Oliver dans sa voix d'Arrow

"Il a raison Felicity, nous ne pouvons pas te perdre tu es trop importante pour nous" dit Tommy qui s'était lui aussi avancé vers elle.

"C'est ma vie... mon choix... je ne laisserai pas une autre femme se faire tuer car vous ne pouvez même pas me laisser faire mon travail" dit-elle en colère les regardant chacun leur tour.

"J'ai dit non Felicity c'est mon dernier mot" cria Oliver

"Sois je le fais avec vous qui êtes ma protection... Sois je le fais toute seul... Vous choisissez... Mais le Dolmaker sera de nouveau derrière les barreaux demain soir" dit-elle retournant à ses ordinateurs les laissant planter là au milieu de la fonderie.

Oliver et Tommy concédèrent non sans essayer une dernière fois de la dissuader de le faire, ce qu'ils échouèrent en beauté. Felicity fut heureuse que son plan d'impliquer Laurel pour cette mission fut accepté par l'archer, Oliver réaliserait demain que Laurel était la femme de sa vie et oublierait ses sentiments naissant pour elle.

Le lendemain soir les deux jeunes femmes firent les boutiques de produit de beauté, durant une bonne heure rien ne se passa et Laurel commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de se balader pour rien dans la ville surtout avec la femme qui avait capturé le cœur de son ex-copain sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente.

Au détour d'une petite rue le Dolmaker s'attaqua à elles, attrapant Laurel en premier mais la jeune femme se débattit ayant appris plusieurs prises d'auto-défense grâce à son père, Baron Mathis la poussa loin et elle se cogna la tête contre le container qui se trouvait là, assommée à moitié, Felicity se mit à courir pour lui échapper appelant Oliver à la rescousse mais Barton la rattrapa et la drogua pour qu'elle ne bouge plus avant que le justicier ne puisse arriver pour la sauver, il la jeta dans son fourgon et démarra en trombe.

Quand Oliver arriva avec Quentin sur les lieux, Barton était déjà parti ayant enlevé Felicity avec lui, Quentin se précipita vers sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Oliver grogna de rage que le Dolmaker ait pu enlever la femme dont il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand il arriva au bunker en rage de n'avoir pas pu arrêter Barton d'enlever Felicity, Oliver demanda à Diggle de tracer la puce qui se trouvait dans la montre de Felicity, il devait la trouver le plus rapidement possible avant que ce monstre ne puisse lui faire du mal.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû céder à sa demande de servir d'appât Oliver... Tu vois le résultat maintenant... elle est de nouveau en danger" l'accusa Tommy en colère et paniqué au risque de perdre encore une fois la femme qu'il aimait.

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas Tommy... Je me sens assez coupable comme cela pas besoin de m'accuser, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais je te promets que je vais la retrouver et la sauver" répondit Oliver laissant son ami tout seul au milieu de la fonderie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Diggle put trouver l'emplacement où elle était enfermée, un entrepôt vers le port de Starling. Oliver prit son arc, courut dans les escaliers, monta sur sa moto et partit en direction de l'entrepôt pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

Quentin aida Laurel à se relever après le départ d'Oliver, il devait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête. Il sortit de la ruelle pour se diriger vers sa voiture quand il vit Mathis juste devant lui devant un fourgon, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme qu'il sentit la crosse de celle de Barton sur le front. Avant de perdre conscience il vit ce monstre déposer Laurel dans le fourgon où le corps inconscient de Felicity se trouvait allongée.

Quand Felicity se réveilla de son sommeil dut à la drogue que le Dolmaker lui avait injectée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée sur un support métallique dans la position debout. Elle tourna la tête et put trouver Laurel dans la même galère qu'elle, Quentin inconscient et attaché à un pilier non loin de là. Elle put voir Barton près d'une table préparant un liquide blanchâtre, elle se douta que cela devait être la cire qu'il leur ferait ingérer bientôt. Elle essaya de se tortiller pour se détacher mais les liens étaient vraiment trop serrés, elle vit du coin de l'œil le mouvement de la tête de la compagne d'Oliver.

"Laurel tu va bien ?" chuchota-t-elle

"J'ai mal à la tête... Où sommes-nous exactement et que va faire cet homme avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle paniquée

"Je ne veux pas t'effrayer plus mais pas une chose gentille je te l'assure... Mais Oliver va venir te sauver ne t'inquiète pas d'accord" chuchota t-elle pour que le Dolmaker ne les entendent pas parler.

Felicity savait que la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient toutes les deux était grave, ce qui était d'une certaine façon favorable à son plan. Lorsqu'Oliver arriverait pour les sauver et qu'il apercevrait Laurel, la femme qu'il aimait dans une situation si terrible, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre, qu'il devait régler ses problèmes avec elle pour espérer un avenir ensemble.

"Tu veux dire nous sauver Felicity" répondit Laurel

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Barton arriva avec des tubes, elle put le voir installer le premier sur la bouche de Laurel qui se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, mais Mathis réussit tout de même à lui enfoncer le tube dans la bouche. Il s'approcha d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, Felicity se laissa faire, elle savait qu'Oliver viendrait sauver rapidement Laurel, comme dans sa précédente vie.

Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux Quentin remarqua qu'il se tenait dans un entrepôt, il réalisa qu'il était attaché contre un pilier les bras dans le dos, les mains retenues par des liens. Levant le regard pour examiner les lieux, il put voir devant lui sur deux support en fer, sa fille Laurel en premier, puis Felicity à ses côté, elles étaient attachées sans pouvoir bouger avec un tube dans la bouche.

Il aperçut la peur dans les yeux de Laurel, les larmes coulant de ses magnifiques yeux, il tourna son regard sur la jeune femme à ses côtés qui était devenue importante à ses yeux depuis leur association pendant le tremblement de terre.

Il constata que son regard était totalement différent de celui de sa fille, il put distinguer un énorme courage, aucune panique ne pouvait être identifiée dans ses yeux bleus, il avait l'impression de voir une aura de force entourant son corps. Avec stupéfaction, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, comme si elle savait que ce moment allait arriver, elle était sereine, il sentit une énorme fierté pour ce courage, mais il refusait que cette jeune femme, ainsi que sa propre fille puissent mourir ce soir de la main de ce fou qui voulait les transformer en poupées de cire.

Quentin pensa qu'il devait essayer d'empêcher Mathis d'aller au bout de son plan, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa Laurel, son second enfant, ni faire tuer une jeune femme innocente qu'il considérait déjà comme sa propre fille aussi, tout cela car il n'avait pas réussi à le remettre en prison.

"N'est-ce pas agréable de se retrouver tous les quatre ensemble, c'est comme une réunion de famille ?" dit Mathis avec un sourire

Quentin vit Laurel paniquée au son de la voix de ce fou, ce qui la fit avoir du mal à respirer, prenant de plus en plus rapidement de petits souffles pour respirer à travers le tuyau dans sa bouche.

"Laurel reste calme... reste calme ma chérie... toi aussi Felicity" dit-il regardant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas du tout bougé au moment où le Dolmaker parlait. "Barton je suis désolé, je sais que vous me haïssez et je le comprends mais ma fille et Felicity n'y sont pour rien, laissez les partir" finit-il

"Mais pourquoi ferais-je cela ?" dit Mathis s'approchant de Laurel puis de Felicity "Regardez-les, elles sont si ravissantes"

Quentin se débattit pour réussir à enlever ses liens mais ils étaient trop serrés malheureusement, il put voir Laurel pleurer de peur quand Mathis lui caressa la joue.

"C'est moi qui vous ais arrêté elles n'ont rien à voir avec ça" hurla Quentin

"Elles ont tout à voir avec ça bien au contraire... Votre fille est votre monde, votre âme, et cette jeune femme" hurla-t-il en montrant Felicity "Vous la considérez comme une autre de vos filles, vous voulez la protéger quoiqu'il en coûte car la peur de la perdre comme votre Sarah vous ronge chaque nuit"

Le Dolmaker attrapa deux gros récipients avec le produit qu'il voulait faire ingurgiter aux jeunes femmes et se dirigea vers elles.

"Je pourrais vous tuer, vous découper en mille morceaux mais si votre âme reste intacte qu'aurais-je fais au final ? Rien" continua Barton

"Je vais te tuer sale enfoiré" hurla Quentin voyant Mathis penché le premier récipient vers le tube de Laurel "Ne lui faîtes pas de mal"

Quentin le vit faire couler le produit d'abord dans le récipient avec le tube attaché à la bouche de Laurel, ensuite il le vit attraper sa seconde mixture et la faire couler dans le récipient qui était attachée à la bouche de Felicity. Quand il constata que le produit commençait à remonter les tubes tout doucement il paniqua de ne pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher cela, de ne pas réussir à les sauver de ce fou, de les perdre aussi tout comme sa Sarah, morte sur le Gambit.

"Laurel... Felicity, mes puces fermez vos yeux... Je suis là" dit-il en pleures "Je suis là mes chéries... Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer je vous le promets... Fermez les yeux"

Quentin aperçut Laurel paniquer de plus en plus, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle le suppliait du regard de venir la sauver, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Son regard croisa celui de Felicity qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne paniquait pas non plus, elle était sereine, ses yeux exprimaient une compréhension. Quentin réalisa qu'elle savait qu'Oliver arriverait à temps, elle avait une confiance aveugle dans le justicier, mais qu'il ne pourrait surement pas sauver les deux femmes, qu'il sauverait la première devant lui ce qui signifiait Laurel.

Malgré le tube dans la bouche, il put voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres se former, comme pour lui dire que c'était normal qu'Oliver sauve la femme qu'il aimait en premier, elle n'avait pas peur, elle était en paix avec sa propre mort à venir. Il n'avait jamais connu une femme avec un tel courage, une telle force de caractère, un altruisme si grand, il était fier de dire qu'il connaissait Felicity Smoak.

Il la vit tourner la tête et regarder droit devant en attendant la mort, Felicity vit Mr Jones apparaître de nouveau devant elle, ne pouvant pas parler à cause du tube dans la bouche elle se contenta de prendre des petites bouffées d'air, simplement en le regardant.

"Tout va bien se passer Felicity" la rassura Mr Jones

Elle savait que tout irait bien, Oliver viendrait pour sauver Laurel et ils auraient leur bel avenir, quant à elle son sort serait de partir de nouveau au paradis prendre place avec les autres anges pensa Felicity, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Oliver fasse passer sa vie avant celle de Laurel, elle devait s'en assurer.

Oliver arriva à l'entrepôt et trouva facilement une fenêtre pour y rentrer, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il chercha une solution pour attraper Mathis par surprise. Il demanda à Diggle via son oreillette de trouver un chemin pour accéder à la pièce où se trouvaient Laurel et Felicity. Il lui conseilla de s'infiltrer dans les conduits d'aération qui se propageaient dans tout l'entrepôt, il le guiderait jusqu'à leurs amis.

Le justicier arriva au-dessus de la salle où il put apercevoir la femme qu'il aimait branchée à une machine ainsi que Laurel avec des tubes dans la bouche, il vit le Dolmaker verser un liquide blanc qui devait durcir tout le corps des jeunes femmes les transformant prochainement en poupées.

Il entendit Mathis parler à Laurel qui était de plus en plus paniquée, elle sanglotait, terrifiée à l'idée de mourir, ce qu'il comprenait. Felicity quant à elle avait les yeux fermés attendant la fin sans bouger, elle avait tant de courage en elle pensa-t-il ce qui le faisait l'aimer encore plus.

"Si vous essayez de lutter cela prendra plus longtemps" entendit-il Mathis dire à Laurel

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il traversa la trappe et débarqua sur une table en fer ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans l'entrepôt.

Il put apercevoir le produit remonter dans les tubes trop rapidement à son goût, il devait trouver une solution au plus vite pour les empêcher d'être transformées en deux poupées. Laurel était la première de son point de vue, Felicity se trouvait à côté d'elle, attachée à un support aussi. Il jugea que s'il coupait le tube de Laurel en premier, il ne pourrait pas sauver la femme qu'il aimait, cela lui était impensable, il prit une de ses flèches et pria que celle-ci tape dans les deux récipients à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Après avoir entendu Mr Jones la rassurer que tout se passerait bien, Felicity ferma les yeux attendant que le liquide rentre dans sa bouche puis se répande dans tout son corps. Un énorme bruit de ferraille lui fit ouvrir les yeux, elle tourna la tête et put voir Oliver qui était venue sauver Laurel, elle était heureuse pour eux.

Elle le vit prêt à tirer une flèche, elle détourna la tête ne voulant pas se sentir mourir, ne voulant pas voir l'homme qu'elle aimait sauver sa futur femme, elle était revenue sur terre pour sauver leur famille mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de ne pas être plus pour lui.

Oliver tira sa flèche avec toute la force de pression en lui, elle tapa le premier récipient continuant sa course dans le second enlevant dans le processus les tubes des bouches de Laurel et Felicity. Il tira ensuite une flèche sur Mathis mais l'homme réussit à s'enfuir, Oliver détacha Quentin qui lui demanda d'attraper Barthon de ne pas le laisser s'enfuir qu'il s'occupait des filles. Felicity vit Oliver regarder Laurel, elle tourna la tête pour ne pas les regarder pendant leur moment de tendresses mais sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa joue.

Levant son regard vers la personne qui la touchait, elle put voir Oliver la regarder avec un regard si tendre mais aussi empli de peur par rapport à ce qui avait failli arriver. Elle remarqua que Quentin s'occupait de Laurel coupant ses liens, elle se demanda pourquoi Oliver était venue vers elle au lieu d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait.

"Tu vas bien Felicity ?" demanda-t-il dans sa voix synchronisée

"Oui... Mais tu... pourquoi tu... Va voir Laurel" dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune avocate pour voir sa réaction.

"Allez chercher Mathis Oliver" hurla Quentin "Je vais détacher Felicity et prendre soin d'elle"

Oliver fit un signe de compréhension vers Quentin, déposa un baiser sur le front de Felicity puis courut pour attraper le Dolmaker, il envoya deux flèches qui le cloua au sol et il débarqua juste devant lui venant des passerelles qui desservaient tout l'entrepôt, il voyait sous un amas de tuyaux la forme de la femme en noir, il pourrait apprendre qui se cachait sous le masque après s'être occupé de Mathis.

"Tu vas retourner en prison" dit Oliver

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une barre de fer se planta dans le cœur de Mathis le tuant sur le coup.

"Non surement pas" dit la voix d'une femme de derrière lui

Quand il se retourna il put voir que la justicière en cuir noir qui rôdait dans la ville depuis un moment avait déjà disparue, ne pouvant pas rester là entendant déjà les sirènes de police à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, Oliver remonta sur les passerelles pour arriver dans la pièce où il avait laissé Felicity, Laurel et Quentin. Il allait sauter pour avertir de sa présence quand un groupe de plusieurs policiers rentrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, il resta à sa place mais laissa son regard sur Felicity.

Comme si elle savait qu'il était encore présent, elle leva la tête exactement à l'endroit où il se cachait. Il put la voir chuchoter merci et sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite pour elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il ne la sauverait pas, mais pour lui il était impossible qu'il préfère sauver la vie d'une autre personne que la sienne.

Felicity ne le savait pas encore mais elle passerait toujours en premier, sa priorité était de la sauver, de la protéger à tout prix. Il quitta l'entrepôt non sans avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil à Felicity, enfourcha sa moto et partit pour attendre les filles et Quentin dans le bunker.

 **A vos claviers pour vos impressions sur ce chapitre et cette scène revisitée. Comme vous pouvez le comprendre la suite dans le prochain chapitre, un tournant très important va avoir lieu pour plusieurs personnages. La suite ne seras malheureusement que dimanche donc il faudra patienter un petit peu, surtout ne partez pas loin d'accord. Soyez sage en attendant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, vous ne vous attendiez pas à trouver Laurel enlevée par le Dolmaker mais si, Felicity voulait qu'Oliver se rend compte qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Pas de chance notre cher Archer n'a dieu que pour une seule femme en ce moment.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

 **Angy : Merci pour le commentaire. Felicity pense qu'elle est morte et qu'elle n'est sur terre que pour sauver le couple d'Oliver avec Laurel, qu'après elle retournera dans le ciel avec Mr Jones pour devenir un ange. C'est pour cela qu'elle est si têtue.**

 **L21 : Merci pour le commentaire. Je suis contente que les scènes revisitées te plaisent de la façon dont je les ai transformé. Il en reste encore.**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 9 où plusieurs choses vont arriver...Deux personnages vont réaliser une chose importante...Est-ce-que cela va les séparer vous devrez lire pour savoir... Plusieurs pensent qu'il pourrait y avoir une dispute entre Oliver et Tommy...Peut-être… Un personnage feras son retour, la plupart de vous savez déjà de qui je parle...Il y auras aussi d'une certaine façon une scène revisitée, j'ai utilisé le même endroit, quelques mots du dialogue originale. Ceux qui auront reconnu la scène me le diront dans les commentaires. Petit indice, c'était une scène de la saison 1.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son aide constant pour toutes mes histoires. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#########################################**

Oliver arriva à la fonderie rapidement impatient de retrouver Felicity, mais lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers il ne trouva personne dans leur repaire à part Diggle qui se tenait près des mannequins d'entraînement. Quand il le vit arriver il l'informa que Quentin avait appelé pour prévenir qu'ils avaient tous été emmenés au Starling Général Hospital pour être sûr que les jeunes femmes n'avaient ingurgité aucun produit. Oliver lui demanda où se trouvait Tommy, John l'avertit que son ami était déjà parti rejoindre Quentin dès qu'ils avaient reçu l'appel du détective.

Oliver se changea rapidement puis se dirigea à son tour vers l'hôpital où avaient été emmenées Laurel et Felicity. En arrivant dans la salle des urgences il put y trouver Tommy qui faisait les cent pas devant la porte qui menait à l'endroit où se trouvait la femme que son meilleur ami aimait depuis longtemps.

"Tommy !" dit-il s'approchant de lui

"Tu avais promis que tu la protègerais Oliver. Mais tu ne sais pas tenir tes promesses et j'ai encore failli la perdre de nouveau" l'accusa son meilleur ami

"Laurel va bien Tommy, Mathis n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire de mal avant que je n'arrive pour les sauver toutes les deux" répondit l'archer

"Je ne te parle pas de Laurel Oliver même si je suis soulagée qu'elle aille bien aussi."

"Quoi ?" demanda Oliver étonné par la réponse de Tommy

"Je te parle de la femme dont je suis amoureux Oliver...Je te parle de Felicity"

Oliver fixa Tommy intensément avec incompréhension, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Felicity et Tommy ne pouvaient pas être ensemble il s'en serait rendu compte. Leur querelle pour l'amour de la même femme ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas cette fois, Felicity était à lui.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Tommy ! Tu aimes Laurel depuis des années… Tu as été avec elle pendant ma disparition... Depuis ton plus jeune âge tu aspires à faire d'elle ta femme"

"C'était avant que je rencontre Felicity il y a un an Oliver. Cette femme merveilleuse et si courageuse m'a foudroyé le cœur. Je suis amoureux d'elle"

"Et Laurel dans tout cela Tommy. Tu l'aimes aussi ?"

"Je l'ai aimé et elle aura à jamais une place dans mon cœur, mais ce que je ressens pour Felicity est tellement plus fort, j'ai trouvé un but avec elle, une raison d'être un homme meilleur" répondit Tommy

Quand Oliver écoutait son ami parler de la femme qu'il aimait, il avait l'impression qu'il le décrivait trait pour trait, il ressentait exactement la même chose pour Felicity, elle avait transformé sa vie avec ses babillages, ses insinuations, sa douceur, sa beauté. Felicity était sa lumière dans ses ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas la laisser être avec Tommy.

"Je sais que tu t'es senti coupable quand tu as recommencé ton histoire d'amour avec Laurel, que tu t'es toujours empêché d'être entier avec elle en ma présence pour ne pas me blesser et je t'en remercie. Mais je n'ai jamais été jaloux, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Et je comprends à présent à quel point tu peux l'aimer alors que je ressens le même sentiment fort pour Felicity"

"Laurel et moi sommes séparés depuis trois mois, depuis que j'ai... depuis qu'elle a compris que..."

"Qu'as-tu fais Oliver... ? Tu l'as encore trompé comme avant... ?" demanda Tommy

"D'une certaine façon oui... A chaque fois que je lui faisais l'amour je pensais à une autre femme... Laurel comprit que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle au moment où j'ai crié le prénom de... le prénom de la femme que j'aime réellement la dernière fois que nous avons été intime"

"Non... Dis-moi que c'est une blague Oliver... Tu ne peux pas être amoureux d'une autre femme... Laurel et Oliver... Oliver et Laurel depuis la nuit des temps c'est écrit "répondit Tommy

"Je tiens vraiment à Laurel, elle m'a permis pendant mes cinq années d'absence de vouloir revenir chez moi, elle signifiait la maison pendant cette période noire. Mais je ne l'ai pas réellement aimé, je le sais maintenant, sinon je n'aurais pas emmené Sarah sur le bateau, je ne l'aurais jamais trompée comme je l'ai fait toutes ces années"

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr Oliver ? Vous avez un moment à vide mais cela reviendra" demanda son ami

"Non Tommy car cette femme dont je suis vraiment amoureux maintenant m'a fait comprendre ce que signifiait aimer. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la tromper, je serais toujours à ses côtés même dans les moments les plus difficiles car je sais qu'elle me soutiendra. Elle est mon monde Tommy et il est hors de question que je la perde" dit Oliver

"Que veux-tu dire ? Qui est cette femme Oliver ?" demanda Tommy

Oliver ne put répondre, Quentin sortit des urgences avec les deux jeunes femmes, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, ce qui était ironique pour un justicier comme lui, que Tommy prenait déjà Felicity dans ses bras, lui embrassant les cheveux.

"J'ai eu si peur pour toi... je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre" dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Felicity ouvrit en grand ses yeux surprise par le geste que venait de faire Tommy, lui qui n'avait jamais rien entrepris avait fini d'attendre, elle le repoussa un petit peu le rassurant qu'elle allait bien, il lui fit un grand sourire et la rapprocha de nouveau contre son torse posant son visage dans son cou humant son odeur. Laurel qui se trouvait au côté de son père put voir le regard de rage et de jalousie qu'Oliver lançait vers son meilleur ami, ses poings étaient serrés, son corps prêt à se lancer vers Tommy pour lui donner des coups car il tenait Felicity dans ses bras.

En regardant son ami tenir Felicity qui avait failli mourir comme elle aujourd'hui, la jeune femme comprit que Tommy était aussi tombé amoureux d'elle. Laurel ne savait pas ce que cette femme pouvait avoir en elle pour que ses ex-copains soient prêts à se battre pour la conquérir.

"Je vais bien aussi Oliver si cela t'intéresse" dit-elle ironiquement tout en le regardant

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il tournant pour la première fois son visage dans une autre direction que celle de Felicity

"Tu es si pathétique Oliver" dit-elle "Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant"

"Je dois retourner au poste de police donner ma déclaration" dit Quentin "Tu pourrais ramener Laurel chez elle s'il te plaît" demanda-t-il au justicier

"J'aurais souhaité ramener Felicity alors..." répondit Oliver

"Je vais ramener Felicity et rester avec elle pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien" dit Tommy s'éloignant enfin de la jeune femme dans ses bras "Ramène ta petite amie chez elle Oliver, je pense qu'elle a besoin de réconfort de ta part pour le moment après ce qu'elle a subi. Je vais faire pareil avec la mienne."

Oliver serra sa mâchoire durement en étant de plus en plus en colère contre son meilleur ami, il voulait passer du temps avec sa Felicity pour la tenir dans ses bras, se rassurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien mais Tommy l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec lui mais s'il devait en passer par là il le ferait pour récupérer la femme qu'il aimait.

Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte après le tremblement de terre que son intérêt était plus qu'une attirance sexuelle, il s'était promis de ne pas s'approcher d'elle, de ne pas l'envahir avec ses ténèbres malgré les sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de lui.

Il avait lutté jour après jour au point que sa relation avec Laurel avait éclaté, Felicity avait envahi son cœur, sa tête, son âme. Il passait toujours plus de temps dans la fonderie pour être proche de Felicity, il se battait contre lui pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément mais avec le temps cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Mais il avait fini de lutter à présent, son enlèvement par le Dolmaker, le fait qu'elle failli de nouveau mourir, l'idée que Tommy était tombé amoureux d'elle et risquait de lui enlever à son tour avait brisé sa résistance à rester loin d'elle. Il réalisa qu'il devait se donner la chance d'une vie remplis d'amour avec cette femme remarquable.

Depuis trois mois il bataillait avec ce qu'il souhaitait et ce qui était raisonnable de faire pour la protéger. Depuis sa rupture d'avec Laurel il rêvait d'une vie remplis d'enfants, d'une maison avec un grand jardin, d'un bonheur qu'il avait peur de toucher du bout des doigts depuis sa rencontre avec sa lumière pensant que les ténèbres l'empêcheraient d'être heureux. Il était prêt à se battre, à livrer une guerre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait le plus. Une vie avec sa Felicity, son amour, sa lumière.

"Je vais ramener Felicity Tommy, nous devons passer par la fonderie d'abord et rencontrer Diggle. Tu pourras ramener Laurel chez elle à ma place je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie" répondit Oliver s'approchant d'eux pour attraper le coude de Felicity et l'éloigner définitivement de Tommy.

"Ne la touches pas Oliver, c'est à cause de ce que tu fais qu'elle a été en danger en premier. Je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien à cause d'une personne qui veux te faire du mal en passant par elle" répondit Tommy en repoussant Oliver

"STOP ! Vous allez arrêter de vous battre tous les deux" cria Felicity "Tommy je pensais que tu acceptais qu'Oliver soit ce qu'il est la nuit"

"Je l'accepte Felicity mais tu es très importante pour moi, je veux te protéger" répondit-il caressant sa joue tendrement

"C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je pense qu'avec Laurel nous devrions suivre Quentin et faire nos déclarations à la police nous aussi"

Le détective fut d'accord avec le raisonnement de la jeune femme, et invita sa fille et la jeune informaticienne à quitter l'hôpital. Avant de partir Felicity déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tommy puis s'approcha d'Oliver ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire avec lui, surtout qu'elle avait tant espéré que de voir Laurel presque mourir lui aurait ouvert les yeux et qu'il aurait compris qu'il voulait vivre sa vie avec l'avocate.

Dans sa précédente vie il ne s'était jamais comporté de cette façon, même pas lorsque Barry était venu les aider de Central City, pour elle Oliver était amoureux de Laurel, elle n'avait appris l'existence de ses sentiments pour elle seulement au paradis en voyant sa réaction, en entendant ses mots, l'appelant sa lumière.

Elle ne pensait pas que de sauver Tommy d'une mort certaine durant le tremblement de terre, de faire plus amples connaissance avec lui jusqu'à devenir des amis, qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle fasse qu'Oliver puisse devenir jaloux à cause de l'intérêt que lui portait son meilleur ami. Ou qu'il tire un trait sur ses peurs d'être avec elle, car Felicity se doutait que c'était à cause de ce qu'il faisait la nuit que l'Oliver de sa première vie n'avait jamais fait un pas vers elle et avait préféré avoir une relation avec Laurel, mais dans celle-ci, il les avaient dépassé et sa relation avec l'avocate avait l'air d'en avoir subi les conséquences.

Elle se décida à ne rien tenter envers lui pour ne lui donner aucune envie de lui avouer son amour. Elle pensa qu'elle devait juste le saluer pour lui dire au revoir et quitter les lieux. Mais elle fit à peine deux pas qu'Oliver s'approcha d'elle, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, la fixa intensément avec un regard qu'elle avait souhaité voir depuis longtemps mais qu'elle devait lui faire perdre.

"Tu vas faire attention d'accord... Je pense que tu as eu assez de soucis récemment pour des années, donc plus d'enlèvement, tu dois arrêter de vouloir te sacrifier pour nous" dit-il caressant ses pouces sur ses articulations.

"Oliver tu dois penser à Laurel, elle est ta petite amie… Tu devrais venir avec nous puis la ramener chez toi... Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé entre vous deux pour vous éloigner mais vous devez parler... Elle est l'amour de ta vie avec qui ton futur est planifié..."

"Nous avons rompu il y a trois mois Felicity" répondit-il

"Mais pourquoi Oliver, tu as un futur avec elle, tu es amoureux de cette femme depuis tellement d'années. Vous ne pouvez pas tout jeter pour une dispute... Tu lui parles, elle te pardonnera car je me doute que tu as fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu, puis vous continuez la route ensemble"

Felicity ne voulait pas être revenue sur terre et ne pas réussir à réunir Oliver et la femme qu'il aimait, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux il le méritait tellement avec tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire, toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi durant ces cinq années sur le purgatoire. Puis il ne devait en aucun cas souffrir comme elle avait vu sur les écrans de nuage au paradis, elle savait que ce serait compliqué à accomplir mais elle devait réussir à ce qu'il ne l'aime plus et qu'il ne pense qu'à Laurel.

"Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes Felicity" dit-il lui caressant la joue à présent.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as tenu sur cette île grâce à la pensée de la revoir. Tu as porté sa photo près de ton cœur pendant cinq longues années. C'est important, cela signifie que tu l'aimais à ce moment, que tu l'aimes toujours. Tu dois régler ton différent avec elle"

"Non Felicity ! Avoir porté la photo de Laurel près de moi durant cinq ans signifie uniquement que je ne savais pas à l'époque que quelque chose de meilleur m'attendait à Starling City"

Tommy regarda l'échange avec terreur, il réalisa que la femme dont étais amoureux son meilleur ami était en fin de compte Felicity, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui, la douceur dans le regard d'Oliver pour la jeune informaticienne faisait transparaître son amour pour elle.

"Je ne comprends pas… Et pour un génie avec un QI aussi grand comme moi c'est très rare je te l'assure. Qu'est ce qui est mieux que l'amour que tu as porté pour Laurel durant cinq ans. Il n'y a rien Oliver... La femme que tu aimes te manquais énormément et tu voulais la rejoindre, rentrer à la maison. Laurel signifiait ta maison Oliver... Et elle le signifie encore à ce jour"

Felicity sentit Oliver lâcher ses mains, elle pensa qu'il allait s'éloigner en ayant compris ce qu'elle lui expliquait et qu'il allait se réconcilier avec Laurel. Mais en fait, elle le sentit caresser ses bras, remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, puis poser ses mains dans son cou lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Tout ce moment il la regardait intensément, comme si il voulait lui faire comprendre une chose très importe pour tous les deux.

Ensuite il glissa une main dans son dos et la rapprocha contre lui, elle sentait son corps se remplir de frissons avec toutes ses caresses. Elle réalisa que cela allait être vraiment beaucoup plus difficile que prévu de lui faire comprendre que Laurel était celle qu'il aimait, qu'il voulait.

Oliver voulait lui dire que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait, qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'en revenant de son île qu'il allait trouver une personne qui allait le changer à jamais, qu'elle allait le guérir de tant de culpabilité suite aux horreurs qu'il avait dû faire pendant son exil forcé. Il voulait lui avouer qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, que pour la première fois de sa vie il comprenait ce que signifiait aimer, qu'il avait compris qu'elle était tout pour lui.

Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le moment, Tommy avait un regard rempli de rage, dirigé vers lui, Laurel le regardait tristement comprenant surement qu'elle n'avait jamais autant compté que la jeune informaticienne dans sa vie. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Felicity se promettant de lui faire comprendre plus tard et la laissa partir avec Quentin et Laurel pour aller faire leur déposition.

Il savait qu'il la verrait de nouveau demain à Queen Consolidated, il décida qu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments à ce moment-là. Quand elles furent sortis de l'hôpital Oliver se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, sans préavis il reçut un coup de poing dans le visage de la part de Tommy.

"Tu n'auras pas Felicity, Oliver. Tu ne vas pas la corrompre avec tes belles promesses et la tromper ensuite"

"Si tu crois qu'elle est juste une envie pour moi Tommy tu te trompes. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit elle est mon monde et je ne la perdrai pas"

"Je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu as détruit Laurel jour après jour. Je ne me suis pas battu alors que je l'aimais. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. Je ne te laisserai jamais être avec Felicity"

"Felicity n'est pas à toi Tommy et elle n'est pas à moi non plus même si je l'aime énormément. Elle est sa propre personne et elle choisira celui avec qui elle veut être par elle-même. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi et risquer de la perdre pour toujours mais je te jure que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle sache qu'elle est tout pour moi. Maintenant soit prêt à commencer une guerre sans merci "

Oliver ne laissa pas le temps à Tommy de réfléchir, il sortit rapidement de l'hôpital pour s'empêcher de se battre avec son meilleur ami, il savait que Felicity détestait la violence pour arriver à ses fins, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait la faire partir loin de lui. Il allait la séduire, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait à ses côté jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 **########################**

Felicity se trouva dans une salle toute seule dans le poste de police attendant qu'un policier vienne prendre sa déposition, pendant le trajet ils avaient convenu avec Laurel et Quentin qu'ils ne parleraient que très rapidement du justicier expliquant qui les avait sauvé puis avait disparu ensuite. Ils décidèrent d'annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir son visage car il était parti rapidement pour traquer Mathis qui s'était enfui après avoir détaché Quentin pour qu'il les délivre.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, Felicity pensa à l'étrange situation qui était arrivé dans la salle d'attente des urgences après avoir été contrôlé par les médecins. La réaction de Tommy n'avait pas été surprenante en soi car elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard, mais le baiser l'avait surprise, il n'avait jamais montré à ce point ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce qui signifiait qu'une chose c'est qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre rapidement que rien n'arriverait entre eux.

En voyant la colère qu'il ressentait envers Oliver, il ne voulait pas que son ami l'approche ou la touche, elle pensa que peut-être Tommy avait compris aussi les sentiments naissants de l'archer pour elle et qu'il était jaloux. Elle aurait préféré que leur dispute soit basée sur le fait que Tommy s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour les risques qu'elle prenait en travaillant avec le justicier de Starling, qu'il en voulait à Oliver de la mettre en danger tout le temps, alors qu'en fait c'était elle qui cherchait souvent les ennuis.

Elle devait trouver rapidement un plan pour que ces deux amis retrouvent cet amour fraternel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, elle avait sauvé Tommy pour cela tout de même, pour qu'Oliver ne perd pas son meilleur ami.

Elle pensa de nouveau aussi à la façon dont Oliver l'avait regardé, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était visible dans son regard, il ne le cachait pas, cela n'était jamais arrivé dans sa précédente vie sinon elle aurait connu plutôt ses sentiments. Son comportement était nouveau pour elle, il la touchait souvent, caressait ses bras, ses épaules, ses joues. Oliver avait aimé Laurel dans son passé, il devait retrouver la flamme qu'il avait perdu en ce moment, elle devait lui faire comprendre sans lui expliquer la véritable raison, qu'il ne pourrait pas être ensemble, qu'il devait sauver son couple qu'il formait avec Laurel pour un futur merveilleux pour eux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec Mr Jones qui rentra dans la salle habillé en uniforme de policier.

"Vous voilà enfin Mr Jones depuis l'entrepôt je me demandais où vous étiez parti"

"Le juge Othaniel m'a fait appeler après qu'Oliver vous ai sauvé"

"A votre regard j'ai l'impression que je vais être réprimandée" dit-elle

"Le futur a changé Felicity mais pas comme nous l'espérions"

"Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que de parler avec Tommy, de commencer une amitié avec lui a changé le futur. Je viens de le comprendre car maintenant je n'ai pas un prétendant mais deux. Oliver à l'air d'avoir décidé que sa mission n'est plus un obstacle pour nous, j'ai pu voir ses sentiments pour moi dans son regard"

"Vous allez faire quoi alors Felicity..." commença-t-il mais elle le coupa rapidement

"Je vais arranger l'histoire d'amour qu'il partage avec Laurel, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils auront leur futur ensemble. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes présent en ce moment"

"Tu as raison, Cooper te tues toujours mais à la place de rester sans rien faire, Oliver s'associe avec Tommy pour traquer votre tueur durant des années. Mais Cooper les fais tuer par la bratva, ils meurent seuls dans une ruelle, une balle dans le ventre"

"Non ! Cela ne peut pas arriver. Starling City a besoin du justicier, Oliver ne peut pas mourir. J'ai sauvé Tommy du tremblement de terre, il ne peut pas mourir à cause de Cooper"

"Autre chose Felicity ! Vu que tu as créé un évènement qui n'avait jamais existé signifie aussi que Cooper va surement arriver plus tôt que prévu et être un homme complètement différent, plus fort, plus méchant. Dans le nouveau futur il est devenu puissant, il est un des capitaines de la Bratva, il a pris la place de Vicktor à Coast City après l'avoir tué à main nu."

"Je dois l'empêcher de s'approcher d'Oliver, de connaître son secret. Je dois l'empêcher de les tuer tous les deux, je dois aussi l'empêcher de devenir si puissant dans le futur" dit Felicity

"Tu dois aussi empêcher Cooper de te tuer sinon Oliver va devenir fou et le traquer, il ne pensera plus qu'à te venger et mourra lui aussi"

"Cela ne peut pas arriver, je ne veux pas être la cause de l'inexistence de leur petite fille" pleura-t-elle

"Felicity ! Hope est la fille d'Oliver elle sera présente dans son futur... S'il a un futur bien évidemment. Tu dois te concentrer sur Cooper et faire la bonne chose. Ne commets pas encore une erreur, ne crée pas un évènement inexistant dans ta précédente vie" dit Mr Jones avant de disparaître de nouveau

Elle savait qu'en sortant d'ici elle devait rapidement trouver tout ce que Cooper avait fait depuis le MIT, elle devait le devancer pour qu'il ne la surprenne pas et qu'il lui fasse du chantage comme dans sa première vie. Elle devait se consacrer sur ce problème en priorité, mais aussi essayer de repousser Tommy, de réconcilier Laurel et Oliver pour qu'ils aient leur futur.

Elle ne pensait pas que de vouloir changer l'avenir serait aussi compliqué, en plus en ayant rajouté involontairement un évènement qui avait chamboulé tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Sa priorité, et pour laquelle elle était revenue sur terre, était de tout faire pour qu'Oliver soit heureux et continue à être Arrow pour garder la ville de Starling City en sécurité, de se marier à Laurel et d'avoir Hope. Elle avait encore du travail à faire avant de repartir pour le paradis.

 **################################**

Durant plusieurs semaines Felicity chercha tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur Cooper, piratant tous les sites fédéraux qu'elle pouvait, ayant créé un logiciel qui traquerait son visage dans tout le pays, mais rien de positif ne sortit de ces recherches, elle commençait à désespérer de le trouver avant que lui ne le fasse.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qui la tracassait à Oliver, ni à Diggle, non plus à Tommy car elle savait que les hommes proches d'elle ferait tout pour la protéger, pour l'enfermer dans la fonderie pour que Cooper ne puisse jamais l'atteindre.

Du côté de Tommy et Oliver, les progrès qui avaient été faits entre eux avait disparus, leur jalousie respective depuis que le Dolmaker avait failli la tuer avec Laurel avait créé des disputes journalières, leurs regards entre eux avaient presque l'air mortel, surtout celui d'Oliver lorsque Tommy s'approchait trop près d'elle. Elle avait assez de travail avec ses recherches pour s'occuper d'une rivalité entre deux hommes.

Elle réalisa que leur amitié avait l'air détruite à cause de cette rivalité qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, elle avait l'impression de voir deux animaux se battre à coup de paroles blessantes pour l'amour de la femelle, ce qui était le cas certainement car les deux étaient amoureux d'elle. Felicity put se rendre compte de la rage qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un soir en arrivant à Verdant avec Diggle qui était venu la chercher car elle avait éclaté un pneu de sa voiture le jour d'avant, elle se trouvait au garage en ce moment, donc John était son chauffeur.

Ils rentrèrent dans le club qui n'était pas encore ouvert lorsqu'ils entendirent une discussion animé vers le bar. Elle ne connaissait pas le sujet de cette conversation mais elle sut que le problème de fond de leur rancune l'un pour l'autre était la guerre qu'ils pratiquaient pour faire tomber son ennemi et gagner la récompense, dans ce cas, son amour.

"Tu as fait une erreur dans la commande de l'alcool Oliver... Je me demande comment tu as pu récupérer ta société et qu'elle n'ait pas encore coulée" dit Tommy

"Je n'ai fait aucune erreur Tommy mais je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs de tes barmaids donnent des coups gratuits à des clients sous le couvert. L'autre jour j'en ai vu une qui a mis le paiement d'un client dans sa poche au lieu de l'encaisser. Au lieu de prendre des filles qui ont zéro de QI pour attirer les hommes dans le club, embauche des personnes compétentes"

"Je suis le gérant du Verdant Oliver, j'embauche qui je veux..." cria Tommy

John dit à Felicity qui écoutait la conversation houleuse entre les deux amis de ne pas s'occuper de leur querelle, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la fonderie. Arrivée devant ses ordinateurs elle se connecta tout de suite à la caméra du bar, elle ne pouvait pas les entendre mais voyait leur dispute.

"J'ai des parts dans ce club aussi je ne veux pas que l'on ferme"

"Tu ne veux pas que le club fasse faillite pour que tu puisses continuer à garder tes petites activités de la nuit et tuer des gens derrière ton masque"

"J'ai changé ! Je n'ai tué personnes depuis longtemps... Je t'ai fait la promesse lorsque nous avons parlé après que tu aies découvert mon secret"

"Non c'est vrai mais tu mets la femme que j'aime constamment en danger"

"Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil Tommy ? Felicity est tout pour moi jamais je ne voudrais qu'elle soit blessée"

"Alors dis-lui de quitter l'équipe Oliver... Trouve une excuse et demande-lui de ne plus revenir. Je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de ta foutue mission"

"Je ne le ferai pas, si Felicity doit quitter l'équipe ce sera de son plein grès... Jamais je ne lui demanderais de partir, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la laisser s'éloigner de moi"

Tommy s'avança vers Oliver le regard remplis de colère, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses, il avait la rage contre le justicier d'être égoïste en empêchant Felicity de vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait.

"Tu es un sale égoïste qui ne pense pas à la vie des autres... Tu veux la garder dans ton sous-sol humide pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi mais sache que c'est peine perdu car elle ne voudra jamais d'un monstre comme toi" dit Tommy les dents serrées.

"Si tu penses autant de mal de moi Tommy...N'oublies pas ce que je pense de toi de vouloir une femme que j'ai connu avant toi… Qui croît en ma cause… Qui me voit tel que je suis réellement et dont je gagnerai le cœur" répondit Oliver en plantant son index dans la poitrine de son ami.

La colère de Tommy éclata et il donna un coup de poing dans le visage d'Oliver, ce qui emmena le justicier à se jeter sur lui pour le frapper à son tour. Dans la fonderie Felicity qui les vit commencer à se battre hurla à Diggle d'aller les séparer, il courut dans les escaliers et elle put voir sur son écran son ami qui séparait Oliver et Tommy pour les empêcher de se battre.

Après cet évènement Oliver interdit à Tommy de descendre dans la fonderie mais il ignora sa demande et continua à le faire tout de même. Felicity leur demanda d'arrêter de se disputer, qu'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'ils devaient trouver une solution pour résoudre leur problème. Ils lui promirent de se comporter correctement mais Tommy qui ne supportait plus de voir Oliver roder autour de Felicity eut l'idée de faire revenir Laurel dans la fonderie, il voulait que l'archer arrête de se focaliser sur la jeune femme blonde qui avait capturé son cœur, sa solution était qu'il forme de nouveau un couple avec leur amie avocate.

Felicity fut heureuse lorsqu'elle vit Laurel revenir à la fonderie essayant de regagner le cœur de l'archer, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Mais Oliver ne fit aucun pas vers la jeune femme qui arrêta de venir au bout d'un moment malheureuse que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne veuille plus d'elle. Oliver continuait à rester auprès des ordinateurs de Felicity, lui touchant l'épaule, lui caressant le bras la remerciant d'avoir trouvé si vite ce qui l'aiderait à arrêter le méchant de la semaine, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour qu'il recommence une relation avec Laurel.

Lorsque Sarah décida de rejoindre la cause d'Oliver et de rester à Starling City, Felicity réalisa qu'Oliver était complétement différent que dans sa première vie avec l'ancien assassin de la ligue. Et elle comprit pourquoi un jour lorsque la sœur de Sarah arriva en colère dans la fonderie.

Felicity était partie dans la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, la chaleur des ordinateurs lui ayant donné un coup de chaud, elle avait ouvert la porte pour revenir vers ses bébés quand elle entendit la voix de Laurel, ne voulant pas déranger le couple elle resta cachée.

"Tu m'a tout pris Oliver il y a six ans et tu vas recommencer n'est-ce-pas ? Et toi Sarah tu vas de nouveau me voler Oliver, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà remis le couvert dans ce sous-sol depuis ton retour"

"Laurel arrêtes ! Rien n'arrivera entre Sarah et moi et tu sais très bien pourquoi."

"Comment peux-tu me faire autant souffrir Oliver ? Tu es parti avec ma sœur sur ce foutue bateau pour me tromper. Tu as hurlé le nom d'une autre femme pendant que l'on faisait l'amour. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tant de douleur de l'homme que j'aime ?"

"Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de toi pour avoir emmené Sarah il y a six ans... Je me suis excusé pour avoir crié son prénom à ce moment inopportun. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant pour changer cela et te rendre moins malheureuse"

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ? Je t'ai donné mon amour depuis nos quinze ans Oliver"

"Je suis désolé Laurel mais tu connais déjà la réponse, tu sais que plus rien n'arrivera entre nous, ni entre Sarah et moi. De plus tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir la chance de retrouver un être de ta famille que tu as perdu depuis si longtemps, je n'ai pas cette chance" dit Oliver

La jeune avocate lui cria d'aller en enfer avant de quitter la fonderie aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée. Mais quand la ligue des assassins revint pour ramener Ta-er-al-Asfer à Nanda Parbat enlevant leur mère, Sarah se sacrifia pour la sauver en prenant du venin de serpent, Laurel qui eut peur de perdre sa sœur de nouveau comprit que Sarah avait changé et souffert durant ces six années d'absence, elle lui pardonna et accepta enfin avec joie son retour. Sarah put retrouver sa famille enfin et être libérée par Nyssa Al Ghul de la ligue des assassins.

 **##############################**

Le procès de Moira commença ce qui donna un répit à Felicity sur toute cette colère entre Oliver et Tommy qui avait pris place dans la fonderie, les deux anciens amis se consacrèrent au destin de la matriarche Queen. La jeune femme connaissait la réponse au jugement mais ne put rien dire, Mr Jones lui rappelant que le futur était toujours aussi mauvais avec la mort d'Oliver et Tommy.

Etant souvent absent passant leur temps au tribunal, Felicity en profita pour continuer ses recherches sur Cooper, elle ne voulait pas passer à côté d'un seul indice qui pourrait l'amener à l'endroit où il se cachait.

Dans une ruelle de Starling City, Cecil Adams rencontra l'homme qui travaillait avec celui qui l'aiderait à se venger d'Arrow, qui avait payé pour son entreprise. Il avait connu l'homme devant lui après le tremblement de terre quand il avait pu sortir de Iron Height qui avait été endommagé par l'œuvre de Malcolm Merlyn.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré il l'avait sous-estimé avec son allure de jeune étudiant, grand, brun, qu'il pensait pouvoir écraser comme une mouche. Mais ce fut lui qui fut écrasé au sol lorsque l'homme le cogna avec un poing américain, Cecil tomba à terre et l'homme posa sa chaussure sur son visage lui proclamant qu'il allait travailler pour lui s'il ne voulait pas finir avec une balle dans la tête.

L'homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom lui tendit une enveloppe lui demandant de bien vouloir enlever cette femme pour lui et de la ramener à l'adresse qu'il avait inscrite derrière la photo puis quitta la ruelle. Le comte sortit la photo de l'enveloppe et put trouver dessus une jeune femme blonde, avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes qui ne cachaient pas ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il sourit lorsqu'il put lire ce qui avait inscrit en bas de la photo.

\- Felicity Smoak - Assistante du CEO Oliver Queen à Queen Consolidated

Il allait pouvoir se venger de l'homme qui l'avait envoyé dans cet asile en le droguant avec sa propre invention l'année dernière. Oliver Queen alias Arrow allait bientôt mourir de ses mains.

 **Je vous laisse encore avec des questions, quoique je pense que vous devriez comprendre qui est l'homme mystérieux. Le comte arrive ce qui signifie que l'épisode 2x07 seras dans le prochain chapitre, revisitée bien-sûr. Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre et vos théorie pour le prochain chapitre. Je sais que je vous le dis à chaque fois...Mais soyez sage jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires au dernier chapitre et de suivre l'histoire. Je suis contente que les scènes revisitées vous plaisent. Dans le dernier chapitre j'avais utilisé la scène de l'épisode 1x19 où Tommy et Oliver s'étaient disputés alors que Tommy avait une bouteille de whisky dans sa main et qu'il avait essayé de taper Oliver.**

 **Je sais que plusieurs personnes souhaiterais que Felicity puisse dire à Tommy qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour lui à part l'amitié. Cela va être fait, mais pas encore désolée. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que même si Oliver et Tommy sont amoureux d'elle, Felicity ne feras rien avec Tommy.**

 **Dans ce chapitre nous avons la fameuse scène avec le comte du 2x07, bien évidemment j'ai fais une partie à ma sauce.**

 **olicity1990 : Merci de commenter et de me suivre**

 **olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

 **Il ne resteras que cinq chapitres après celui-ci**

 **Je remercie Shinobu24 toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#################################################**

Felicity se trouvait à son bureau chez Queen Consolidated regardant les nouvelles sur le procès de Moira Queen tout en pensant à son autre vie. Elle avait peur du retour de Cooper comme dans sa vie présente, qu'il l'oblige à partir de nouveau, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le nécessaire pour que le couple d'Oliver et Laurel reste solide même après son départ.

Au vu de ce que lui avait dit Mr Jones, que Cooper était plus puissant dans le futur, elle avait peur qu'il ne la torture encore plus que la dernière fois, elle ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer par lequel elle était déjà passée. Elle ne voulait pas sentir ses mains, ses lèvres, lui en elle, Felicity savait que si Cooper l'emmenait loin de nouveau elle se tuerait plus vite, elle n'attendrait pas cinq ans que ce monstre ne la tue pour la libérer.

Cette inquiétude, ces cauchemars à répétions la troublait alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul indice sur lui, qu'aucune caméra dans le pays n'avait réussi à attraper son visage pour lui indiquer où il pouvait se trouver en ce moment. Tous les jours elle vérifiait, encore et encore et revenait les mains vides, elle ne trouvait aucune infraction, aucun achat, pas de location d'appartement ou de voiture de sa part, c'était comme si Cooper Seldon était devenu un fantôme et cela la terrifiait.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, leva la tête et put apercevoir Diggle qui se dirigeait vers elle alors qu'il aurait dû être avec Oliver au tribunal pour le procès de Moira. Elle baissa le son de l'ordinateur, des souvenirs de son autre vie lui vint à l'esprit, elle se rappela que John avait été malade à cause du Vertigo qui avait été injecté dans son sang à son insu.

A ce stade elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était drogué bien évidemment, il lui demanderait comment elle pourrait être au courant, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment lui dire la vérité, il la regardait comme si une seconde tête était apparue à côté de la sienne. Donc elle fit la même chose que la dernière fois lorsqu'il s'écroula à terre à cause de la fièvre, elle appela la sécurité pour qu'une personne l'aide à le mettre dans sa voiture, elle l'emmena à la fonderie tout en appelant Oliver pour le prévenir.

Elle lui fit une prise de sang, expliqua au justicier à son arrivée que leur ami avait du vertigo dans le corps et elle injecta le produit que le justicier lui donna sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Puis attendant que John se sente mieux, elle commença le regroupement des indices par rapport aux camions médicaux qui injectaient la drogue dans le système des personnes à leur insu.

Au bout d'une heure, son ami vint s'assoir à ses côtés, son téléphone en main, Felicity put se rendre compte que Diggle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, ce qui était normale alors qu'il avait encore de la drogue dans son système.

"Oliver est accaparé par le procès de sa mère avec Tommy, cela nous aurait aidé qu'il puisse débusquer le comte dans la ville mais je comprends qu'il veuille être avec sa famille"

"Nous n'aurons pas besoin de lui, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose" dit Felicity

"Tu m'épateras toujours à quelle vitesse tu peux réfléchir et comprendre ce qui arrive avant nous. Sans toi Felicity notre mission ne serait pas autant couronnée de succès depuis le début de notre partenariat" dit John

Felicity se sentit très mal suite au compliment de son ami, car si elle n'avait pas déjà vécu cette vie, si elle n'était pas passée par ces évènements, elle mettrait autant de temps que dans sa précédente vie pour comprendre ce qui était arrivés à tous les habitants de Starling City, elle le remercia tout de même ne voulant pas le rendre suspicieux.

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé"

"Quand j'ai répertorié toutes les personnes de Starling City en manque de drogue du Vertigo j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment aléatoire" dit-elle en lui montrant le plan de la ville avec plusieurs points rouge.

"Et si les gens n'avaient pas été exposés chez eux mais à leur travail" demanda John

"Tu vois que je ne suis pas la seule à comprendre vite et à trouver les solutions" répondit Felicity avec un sourire.

Elle pianota sur son clavier et montra sur l'écran les mêmes points mais qui étaient maintenant complètement regroupés vers des mêmes endroits. Diggle lui fit la remarque que cela ressemblait à un chemin puis il réalisa une chose, ce qui était très bien pour Felicity ne devant rien divulguer mais voulant qu'il trouve la réponse.

"Je me suis fait vacciné contre la grippe entre la cinquante neuvième et Dell"

"Tu t'es fait vacciner dans un de ces camions itinérants médicalisés ? " feignit-elle l'étonnement

Elle lui montra l'itinéraire du fourgon et lui expliqua que c'était un système de vaccination itinérant qui avait été mis en place par la ville. Diggle était étonné et lui demanda si c'était possible qu'il puisse être tombé accro à la drogue avec une seule injection, elle lui confirma que c'était tout à fait possible avec les drogues dur comme l'héroïne.

"Où est le camion à présent ?" demanda Diggle

"Elle est dans le centre-ville, je devrais appeler Oliver je pense"

"Non il est occupé avec le procès je vais y aller" dit John mais il s'écroula sur sa chaise n'arrivant pas à se lever

"Surement pas John tu es trop mal, je vais y aller à ta place"

"Felicity c'est trop dangereux, Oliver va me tuer de t'avoir laissé prendre encore des risques inconsidérés, il devient fou quand tu te retrouves en danger"

"Peut-être mais je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état si nous pouvons trouver la solution pour fabriquer le remède."

Felicity entendit John crier son nom lorsqu'elle montait les escaliers, elle savait déjà ce qui allait arriver mais elle espéra que vu qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Oliver sur l'entrepôt où Cecil fabriquait sa drogue, elle pourrait partir pour le camion pendant que le Comte fabriquait son vertigo et trouver les flacons sans se faire attraper pendant qu'il était occupé ailleurs.

Elle prit sa voiture pour aller dans le centre-ville, elle se gara pas très loin de sa destination puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait le camion, l'aperçut, appuya sur le bouton de la porte tout en regardant aux alentours si elle ne voyait personne.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-elle en montant

Le comte suivit Felicity Smoak pendant quelques jours, il plaça aussi un traceur sur sa voiture. Ce soir il était dans l'entrepôt où il fabriquait sa nouvelle addiction, prêt à faire son petit discours pour multiplier les ventes de sa drogue. Il avait réussi à injecter le vertigo aux habitants de Starling City sans leur consentement grâce un une campagne de vaccination de la grippe initié par la mairie, à présent il avait une ville remplie de demandeurs et il en était très heureux car ses affaires allaient très bientôt fleurir encore plus.

Il demanda à ses employés d'aller plus vite, pour produire plus rapidement quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer lui indiquant que Felicity se déplaçait en voiture. Il laissa la fabrication du produit à un de ses hommes armés et quitta l'entrepôt pour suivre la jeune femme, si elle était seule il pourrait l'enlever et l'emmener à l'adresse indiquée derrière la photo. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où son chauffeur avait garé le camion médical pour injecter la drogue à tout le monde.

Il sourit, elle était vraiment une petite fouineuse, elle devait avoir compris ce qu'il avait planifié, ce qui signifiait que vu qu'Oliver Queen était au tribunal elle serait toute seule, il pourrait facilement l'enlever sans que Arrow ne s'aperçoive de rien. Mais quand il se rappela qu'elle travaillait à QC il ne put s'y résoudre, sa vengeance contre Oliver Queen était beaucoup plus importante que d'amener cette fille à cet homme qui ressemblait plus à un étudiant qu'à un homme dur, même si son visage ressentait toujours le poids de sa chaussure sur sa joue. Pour l'instant il se servirait de cette jolie blonde pour appâter l'archer, il pourrait enfin en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Oliver Queen.

Vu que personne ne répondit pour son propre bien, Felicity commença à chercher les tubes de la drogue pour pouvoir en voler et créer l'antidote. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du meuble haut dans le camion et put y trouver des dizaines de flacons de la drogue.

"Vertigo je te tiens" dit-elle avec un sourire

"Ça c'est drôle" dit une voix derrière elle.

Felicity se retourna et put voir qu'un homme était à l'entrée du camion bloquant une éventuelle sortie, comme la dernière fois pensa-t-elle elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, bien sûr la personne qui lui bloquait le passage n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, c'était toujours Le comte Vertigo en personne.

"J'étais sur le point de dire exactement la même chose" dit Cecil Adams

Le comte l'attrapa par le bras, la sortie du camion, l'obligea à monter dans sa voiture, il devait maintenant la déposer à l'adresse pour la remettre à l'homme qui l'avait payé pour l'enlever. Felicity fut emmenée à Queen Consolidated, attachée à une chaise, elle put voir le comte appeler Oliver pour le faire venir. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, elle avait presque envie de dire à Cecil de s'enfuir car il allait mourir dans quelques heures, mais ne fit rien et attendit son sauveur dans son costume vert.

Oliver prenait une pause dans le vestibule du tribunal avec Thea lorsqu'il reçut un appel, en regardant l'identifiant il eut un sourire en pensant à la femme qu'il aimait qui appelait surement pour savoir comment se déroulait le procès de sa mère. Il s'était rendu compte du manège de Tommy qui étant plus présent dans la fonderie, apportant le dîner à Felicity certaines fois, ou bien une bonne bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Son ami avait même fait revenir Laurel dans le sous-sol pour essayer de les remettre ensemble, la jeune avocate connaissait très bien ses sentiments envers la jeune femme blonde, mais avait l'air d'avoir voulu le reconquérir sous la pression que Tommy avait dû exercer. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas craqué, son cœur appartenant qu'à une seule femme, alors Laurel avait arrêté ses tentatives de séductions, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans la fonderie, avant de partir elle répéta à Oliver qu'il était vraiment pathétique de s'accrocher à une femme qui avait l'air d'être amoureuse d'un autre homme. Il avait accusé le coup des mots prononcés par Laurel, et essaya de déterminer si elle avait raison et que Felicity était en fait tombée amoureuse de Tommy.

Mais en la surveillant ce n'est pas ce qu'il constata, il remarqua que son amour était plus contrariée, elle restait des heures devant ses ordinateurs créant des codes pour faire des recherches sur une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à découvrir. Il n'avait fait aucun pas vers elle, il voulait que tout vienne naturellement, il était subtil étant plus tactile qu'avant, la touchant sans cesse dans le dos, les épaules, caressant doucement ses bras pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait assez rapidement. Il était présent à ses côtés sans l'étouffer comme le faisait Tommy, il savait que cela paierait à un moment, il devait juste attendre qu'elle soit prête à réaliser que ses sentiments envers elle avaient changé.

"Felicity" dit-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il décrocha

"Oliver" répondit un homme

Le justicier sentit un froid le traverser, si ce n'était pas sa Felicity qui répondait en ce moment c'est qu'elle avait des ennuis et cela le mit très en colère contre celui qui avait osé la toucher et lui faire du mal.

"Je peux t'appeler Oliver ? Tu as l'air surpris de m'entendre pas vrai... Moi aussi j'ai été surpris tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai trouvé cette petite blonde plutôt pas mal, fouiner dans mes affaires et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sur elle ? Un badge de chez Queen Consolidated."

Oliver ferma les yeux pour garder sa rage d'exploser dans ce vestibule, ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé, son amour n'avait pas pu rester dans la fonderie à s'occuper de Diggle, elle avait dû jouer de nouveau au héros et partir elle-même chercher le remède pour sauver leur ami. Il pensa qu'il l'aimait encore plus pour vouloir autant aider dans sa mission, mais il détestait qu'elle se mette en danger. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Tommy qui s'avançait vers Thea, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui en ce moment, il s'éloigna un peu plus de sa sœur et son rival. Le comte continua sa tirade dans le téléphone.

"En le voyant je me suis demandé pourquoi ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu ? Puis je me suis rappelé Oliver Queen qui a essayé de se fournir chez moi l'an dernier juste avant que l'archer ne me fasse enfermer à l'asile... Donc j'en déduis que tu es ...Arrow"

Oliver bougea rapidement, n'écoutant pas les cris de Tommy et de sa sœur en arrière-plan, il devait aller sauver l'amour de sa vie, il était hors de question qu'il la perde, il ne survivrait pas sans elle dans sa vie, elle était sa lumière. Felicity tremblait sur sa chaise durant tout le temps où elle entendit la conversation entre le Comte et Oliver, elle s'en voulait de le mettre de nouveau dans cette position où il devrait tuer alors qu'il n'avait plus tuer une personne depuis plusieurs mois, c'était la condition de Tommy pour qu'ils retrouvent leur amitié d'antan.

Oliver passa rapidement dans la fonderie pour récupérer son costume ainsi que prévenir Diggle que Felicity était retenue par le Comte et qu'il n'était pas du tout content de la tournure de la situation.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la laisser partir toute seule vérifier ce camion médicale John ?"

"Tu crois peut-être que dans l'état dans lequel je suis je pouvais lui courir après, j'ai voulu y aller mais quand elle a vu que je ne tenais pas debout elle est parti rapidement" répondit Diggle

"Je te jure qu'elle va m'entendre de se mettre en danger continuellement, je pense même à l'enfermer dans la fonderie avec moi" dit Oliver en finissant de s'habiller

"Tu pourras lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle comme cela car je commence sincèrement à ne plus supporter cette tension sexuelle entre vous deux et la guerre qu'il y a entre Tommy et toi pour savoir lequel aura la présence d'esprit de lui dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle en premier."

"Je veux que Felicity comprenne toute seule que mes sentiments pour elle ont changé, je ne veux pas me jeter sur elle et l'embrasser et qu'elle me repousse, je laisse cela à Tommy. Je sais qu'il aspire qu'à une chose mais je ne le laisserai pas avoir la chance de l'éloigner de moi car c'est ce qu'il veut, qu'elle quitte l'équipe mais cela n'arrivera pas" grogna Oliver

Il quitta la fonderie, monta les escaliers deux par deux puis se dirigea en moto vers Queen Consolidated pour sauver sa Felicity. Il arriva à l'étage de la direction scrutant le moindre recoin pour ne pas se faire attaquer par surprise, il trouva Felicity toute tremblante et le comte dans la salle de conférence, le lâche se cachait derrière son amour, lui caressant les cheveux. Il avait envie de lui couper la main pour la toucher de cette façon.

"Plutôt huppés les locaux de ta boîte puis d'ici tu as une vue imprenable sur les dégâts causés par ta mère" dit Cecil se levant mais restant derrière Felicity

"Que veux-tu ?" demanda Oliver avec une voix menaçante

"La paix dans le monde et ma satisfaction personnelle... pas forcément dans cet ordre" répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa Felicity qui sursauta

Oliver resta le plus calme possible même si ses nerfs étaient en ébullition dans son corps voyant cet homme toucher la femme qu'il aimait.

"Si tu savais comme je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait subir dans cet asile mais je connais deux personnes qui vont te faire souffrir encore plus je crois" dit-il en serrant les épaules de Felicity

"Qui ?" grogna Oliver

"Le premier c'est quelqu'un qui a les moyens de ses ambitions, il m'a aidé à monter cette opération pour te débusquer... Le second est sans morale, qui n'a pas peur de t'écraser comme un insecte sous sa chaussure... J'avais une autre mission pour lui, j'ai commencé à l'accomplir mais je voulais en finir rapidement avec toi, donc il aura ce qu'il veut après"

"Dans quel but le premier t'a aidé... Et que veux le second ?" demanda Oliver de plus en plus en colère et impatient de sauver Felicity

Le comte hurla qu'il ne le saura jamais avant de retirer une arme de son manteau pour tirer sur Oliver qui courut rapidement pour empêcher Cecil de le toucher.

"Il va falloir faire mieux que cela" dit-il ironiquement pour provoquer Adams

Le comte continua à tirer dans le vide souhaitant tuer l'archer, mais lorsqu'il n'eut plus de balles il posa son arme sur la table, coupa les liens de la jeune femme assise sur la chaise, l'attrapa par la queue de cheval et la fit avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait que l'archer se cachait. Oliver qui s'était déplacé furtivement, atterrit derrière le comte qui tenait Felicity, une flèche armée sur son arc. Cecil énervé de s'être fait duper, posa de nouveau l'arme, retira une seringue remplie de vertigo de son manteau et dirigea l'aiguille vers le cou de son otage.

"Maintenant on passe au plan B"

Oliver ne montrait rien mais il paniquait que Adams plante l'aiguille et injecte la drogue à son amour, il savait ce que faisait cette drogue, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle souffre de cette manière. Toujours arc tendu vers ce monstre qui détenait Felicity, il s'avança vers eux.

"Oliver non... ne fait pas cela... pas pour moi"

Elle lui demandait de ne pas tirer, de ne pas tuer le comte pour la sauver comme il avait promis à Tommy mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, même briser une promesse pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés où était sa place. Il réalisa que Felicity n'avait toujours pas compris l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle.

"Tais-toi je le menace en ce moment" dit le comte s'énervant à présent que son plan ne fonctionne pas "Baisse ton arc"

Oliver n'ayant pas le choix pour le moment, fit ce que Adams lui demandait, il baissa son arc et jeta sa flèche à terre pour montrer sa bonne foi et qu'il n'entreprenne rien envers son amour.

"Tu as un problème avec moi pas avec elle" dit-il la voix tremblant un peu

Mais le comte s'en fichait royalement de ce que lui demandait le justicier, il voulait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait emprisonné, l'archer connaîtrait la souffrance en voyant une personne qui lui était chère se battant avec une double dose de sa drogue modifiée, au diable sa mission de déposer la jolie blonde à ce fou.

"Considère cela comme la punition pour m'avoir imposé ce voyage à l'asile l'année dernière" répondit-il se préparant à planter la drogue dans le système de Felicity.

"Noooon" hurla Oliver

Plus rapide que l'éclair il prit trois flèches les unes après les autres pour les planter dans la poitrine du comte à l'endroit de son cœur, ce dernier surpris par cet acte lâcha la jeune femme qu'il tenait par les cheveux, recula et passa par-dessus la fenêtre pour finir sa course sur une voiture qui se trouvait tout en bas de l'immeuble.

Oliver prit plusieurs respirations puis se précipita vers Felicity qui était tombée à terre lorsque Cecil l'avait lâchée

"Felicity" dit-il en lui touchant le bras

Elle sursauta à son toucher mais Oliver ne le prit pas mal elle était bouleversée et la peur devait encore traverser son corps, il la rassura et elle leva le visage vers lui pour le fixer, il lui avait encore sauvé la vie.

"Tout va bien tu es en sécurité avec moi à présent"

Felicity tourna la tête troublée par sa voix douce, s'aperçut qu'il avait été touché au bras, elle posa doucement sa main sur sa blessure voulant lui guérir juste en la touchant.

"Tu as été touché" dit-elle entre deux sanglots

"Regarde-moi Felicity" dit Oliver posant sa main sur sa joue, il avait eu si peur de la perdre. "Ce n'est rien"

"Tu es venu me sauver, je savais que tu le ferais... Nous sommes partenaires après tout, tu ne peux pas te passer de ta fille... Merci Oliver" dit-elle

"Toujours Felicity... je le ferais toujours pour toi" répondit Oliver

"Je suis désolée aussi" chuchota-t-elle

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me suis mise en danger de nouveau et tu as dû le tuer, je suis désolée que tu aies dû être obligé de faire ce choix, de rompre ta promesse à Tommy"

Oliver regarda intensément dans le regard de sa lumière, il lui caressa doucement la joue, lui prit la main avec sa seconde main, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était importante sans lui avouer encore qu'il était amoureux d'elle, ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle venait de subir un choc.

"Felicity ! Il te tenait et il allait te faire du mal... il n'y avait aucun choix à faire" répondit-il

Oliver… Je..."

Ils furent interrompus lorsque Tommy débarqua dans la salle de conférence paniqué que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à Felicity. Lorsqu'il avait vu Oliver quitter le tribunal en vitesse il avait compris que quelque chose se passait, il était parti rapidement vers le bunker où Diggle lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver était parti pour sauver Felicity qui avait été enlevée et emmenée à Queen Consolidated, il était parti à son tour pour l'aider si cela était possible.

"Que s'est-il passé Oliver... Tu l'as mise en danger de nouveau... Tu ne sais pas rester loin d'elle" cria Tommy

"Oliver n'y est pour rien... je me suis mise en danger toute seule pour soigner Diggle. Il est venu me sauver"

Tommy était fou de rage contre son meilleur ami d'avoir mis la femme dont il était amoureux en danger encore une fois, puis de les voir si proche, leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre le mit en colère, il pensait qu'Oliver avait profité de sa position de justicier pour se rapprocher de Felicity.

"Sors du bâtiment avant que la police arrive Oliver, je vais attendre ici avec Felicity" dit Tommy voulant faire partir le justicier.

"Je ne la quitte pas" grogna Oliver

"Je t'ai dit de quitter les lieux et de nous laisser tranquille... Tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle... J'en ai marre que tu la mettes en danger tout le temps... Cela doit finir très vite Oliver"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferais pas ce que tu me demandes Tommy" grogna Oliver

"Tu attends quoi Oliver... Qu'elle meurt... Qu'elle prenne une balle à ta place ?"

"Bien sûr que non, je prendrais la balle à sa place. Je vais toujours la protéger... je me le suis promis et je ferai tout pour tenir cette promesse..."

Ils entendirent les sirènes de police en bas de l'immeuble, la police serait bientôt à l'étage. Felicity ne voulant pas qu'Oliver se fasse attraper, posa une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait partir sinon son identité serait révélée, son secret devait rester en sécurité pour continuer à sauver la ville. Oliver ne voulait pas la quitter avec Tommy, il savait que son ami ferait tout pour avouer lui aussi ses sentiments à la jeune femme, il avait peur de la perdre pour Tommy comme lui avait dit Laurel.

Il concéda à quitter les lieux non sans lui faire promettre de le retrouver dans la fonderie après qu'il serait revenu du tribunal. Elle accepta avec un sourire, il l'aida à se lever et avant de la quitter lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, elle ne le repoussa pas ce qui était un bon signe pour lui. Felicity ne supportait plus cette animosité entre les deux hommes, et elle n'arrivait pas à ce qu'Oliver s'éloigne d'elle, ce soir en était encore la preuve, sa façon de la regarder, de la toucher, lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner avec Laurel, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour sauver le futur d'Oliver avec l'avocate. De plus elle se demandait ce que Tommy avait demandé à Oliver de faire qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

Restant seul tous les deux, Tommy prit Felicity dans ses bras, se rassurant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée, il la garda longtemps dans ses bras, caressant son dos, ses cheveux. Il avait eu si peur lorsque Diggle l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait été enlevé par le comte, sa rage contre Oliver s'intensifia encore plus. Felicity le repoussa doucement le rassurant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessé, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le laisser se comporter de cette façon, elle devait lui parler mais pas avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'Oliver avait tué de nouveau pour la sauver.

"Je suis désolé chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi mais j'ai eu si peur lorsque John m'a appris que tu avais été enlevé" dit-il la serrant contre lui

"J'ai voulu faire le héros et j'ai encore risqué de me faire tuer, je devrais y être habituée" dit-elle avec un sourire

"Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse sur terre, mais il va vraiment falloir arrêter de te mettre en danger pour Oliver. Il est le justicier c'est lui qui va sur le terrain, pas toi chérie"

"Il est occupé avec le procès de sa mère, je ne voulais pas le déranger" dit-elle levant son regard dans celui de Tommy "Il a tué à nouveau à cause de moi, ne lui en veut pas s'il te plaît... Vous devez arrêter d'être en colère l'un contre l'autre, vous êtes amis."

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ce qui se passe entre Oliver et moi mais je te promets que bientôt cela sera fini"

"D'accord" répondit-elle pensant qu'il avait une nouvelle idée pour qu'Oliver soit avec Laurel ce qui arrangeait la jeune femme.

"Et du fait qu'il ait tué ce soir, si c'est pour te sauver qu'il tue je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car je ferais exactement la même chose pour te protéger Felicity" répondit Tommy déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres de nouveau.

Felicity réalisa que Tommy pensait qu'elle voulait aussi être avec lui, il n'arrêtait pas de lui donner ce petit surnom, l'embrassait, elle devait lui expliquer qu'il était important pour elle mais qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que plusieurs policiers, dont le détective Lance, arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce. Ils furent emmenés au poste de police, Felicity donna sa version des faits, puis ils partirent donner le flacon de vertigo qu'elle avait réussi à voler dans le camion, à la division des sciences appliquées de QC pour qu'ils créés un traitement non-addictif aux personnes touchées.

Tommy voulu ramener Felicity chez elle mais elle lui demanda de bien vouloir la ramener à la fonderie, la fatigue prenait le pas sur son corps, elle voulait pouvoir se reposer mais elle voulait en premier retrouver John avant d'aller se coucher pour savoir si il avait reçu la dose de remède. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, la ramena jusqu'au Verdant, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte derrière le club.

Felicity tapa le code, ouvrit la porte puis se tourna pour demander à Tommy si il venait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit commencer à se pencher pour l'embrasser elle s'éloigna de lui indiquant qu'elle était très fatiguée mais qu'il devrait parler très bientôt sur ce qui arrivait entre eux, il s'écarta la fixa intensément, il lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle devant faire un tour au club.

Elle lui promit de demander à Diggle ou de faire appel à un taxi pour rentrer chez elle, il lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front et la laissa entrer dans la fonderie, quand la porte se ferma et que le verrou s'enclencha Tommy partit pour rentrer par l'entrée principale du club heureux d'être enfin avec la femme qu'il aimait.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre. Je sais Tommy est encore trop présent mais il ne seras pas là dans le prochain qui commenceras les scènes du 2x14 et comprendras dans le chapitre 12. La suite samedi soyez sage en attendant**


	11. Chapter 11

**A tous merci pour les commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, celui-ci vous plaira il y a pas mal de scènes revisitées, avec le début de Tockman.**

 **Tommy est présent mais au milieu du chapitre. Vous allez surement encore le détester mais il va comprendre que c'est impossible entre lui et Felicity très prochainement.**

 **Felicity continue à vouloir rapprocher de nouveau Oliver et Laurel en trouvant les plans les plus farfelues.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire, je pense que tu va adorer de ce que j'ai fais des scènes visitées de ce chapitre.**

 **Angy : Je reçois bien tes commentaires mais je ne les valide pas immédiatement me connectant que le soir, voir un jour sur deux et vu que tu es un Guest je n'ai pas la possibilité de te remercier tout de suite. Je te remercie pour suivre mon histoire, pour commenter mais sois en sûr je suis très reconnaissante de tes avis. Tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Cooper, il arrive très bientôt.**

 **Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire**

 **Jfye005 : Merci pour le commentaire et le compliment.**

 **Et pour finir avant de vous poster le nouveau chapitre je voudrais remercier Shinobu24 qui prend le temps de me corriger et de donner son avis sur chaque chapitre même si elle a beaucoup de travail à côté. Tu es vraiment géniale et mes chapitres ne seraient pas si bien sans ton aide précieuse. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, je vous attends à la fin du chapitre.**

 **#############################################**

Felicity ne put jamais expliquer à Tommy que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas réciproque car il dut partir pour régler plusieurs problèmes avec les succursales de Merlyn Mondial qui s'enlisait à cause de la mauvaise publicité suite à ce qu'avait fait Malcolm à Starling City.

Felicity et Diggle attendaient Oliver qui devait montrer les chiffres de QC à sa mère qui avait été présumée non coupable pour le jury durant son procès. Elle se rappelait assez bien de ce qu'elle avait dit à la mère d'Oliver dans sa précédente vie lorsqu'elle était venue pour reprendre sa place au sein de la société même si Isabel n'avait pas été heureuse. Elle les vit sortir de l'ascenseur et s'approcher d'eux.

"Ravi de vous retrouver au sein de la société Mme Queen" dit-elle avec un sourire

"Merci Melle Smoak, et pendant que je me trouve devant vous aujourd'hui je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils pour qu'il puisse diriger l'entreprise"

"Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire Mme Queen, Oliver, je veux dire Mr Queen est un homme qui n'a pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il a sur les gens, je peux vous jurer qu'il aurait pu sans mon aide gagner de nouveau la société au conseil d'administration"

"Quand vous voulez dire pouvoir, vous signifiez qu'il a charmé les personnes féminines du conseil d'administration" demanda Moira sa voix moins douce qu'au départ

"Maman ce n'est pas ce que Felicity a voulu dire" plaida Oliver

"Non Madame je ne parle pas de charmer une personne pour avoir un vote, votre fils est loin de l'homme qu'il était avant de disparaître avec votre mari, il est intègre et honnête. Ce que je signifiais c'est que Mr Queen sans même le savoir lui-même a un potentiel insoupçonné, il sait comment parler aux personnes du conseil d'administration, leur faire comprendre avec son cœur et son âme l'importance que la société reste dans la famille Queen."

"Mais c'est grâce à ton aide et au discours que tu m'as fait écrire que j'ai réussi cette exploit Felicity" dit Oliver avec un sourire

"Je peux vous faire une confidence Mme Queen ?" demanda Felicity

"Bien sûr faîtes" répondit Moira voyant la façon dont son fils regardait la jeune femme, avec amour et fierté.

"Mr Queen a toujours cru que j'avais écrit son discours pour ce jour-là mais en fait je n'ai fait que retranscrire ce qu'il me disait quand il me parlait de ce que la société et sa famille représentaient pour lui. Comme je l'ai dit il a tout fait tout seul pour récupérer QC car il est un homme formidable et je suis heureuse de travailler avec lui" finit Felicity

Oliver pensait qu'il n'était pas possible d'aimer encore plus cette femme mais elle venait de lui montrer le contraire en faisant des éloges sur lui devant sa mère, en lui donnant tout le crédit pour la récupération de QC. Il savait qu'il avait déçu ses parents lorsqu'il était jeune mais en ce moment en voyant la fierté de sa mère dans son regard il sut qu'il venait de gagner une chose importante, son respect. Et tout cela grâce à sa Felicity, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas, sa mère était présente, de plus il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il accompagna sa mère dans son bureau pour lui montrer les bénéfices de la société grâce au projet que les sciences appliquées avaient créé, juste avant de s'assoir sa mère lui sourit et lui avoua qu'elle aimait beaucoup son assistante, qu'il ne devait pas attendre pour la faire venir au manoir pour un dîner en famille. Oliver sentit son cœur se resserrer, peut-être était-il temps qu'il arrête d'attendre qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même et qu'il avoue enfin à Felicity qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Après leur départ Felicity réalisa qu'elle venait de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était juré de faire, son but lorsqu'elle était revenue était de faire le nécessaire pour qu'Oliver et Laurel aient un futur ensemble, que le justicier n'ait plus de sentiment à son égard. Mais que venait-elle de faire à l'instant en parlant de lui avec tant de fierté et surement d'amour, de lui donner encore plus de chance de l'aimer encore plus ? Elle l'avait vu dans son regard, ce n'était plus un éclat, ni les prémices d'un amour, non Oliver avait accepté ses sentiments, elle était vraiment énervée contre elle.

Sarah revint définitivement dans la team Arrow pour aider ses partenaires contre le crime, elle expliqua qu'elle avait été heureuse de retrouver sa famille, de passer du temps avec eux mais l'adrénaline lui manquait trop. Les semaines passèrent sans nouvelles de Cooper non plus, Felicity commença à espérer que peut-être dieu avait décidé qu'elle avait assez souffert dans sa première vie, donc il n'avait pas fait revenir son ex-copain sur terre.

Elle était prête à mettre tout en œuvre pour qu'Oliver et Laurel soient de nouveau ensemble. Elle savait que bientôt le roi de l'horloge arriverait à Starling City, elle avait eu sa première cicatrice en sauvant Sarah dans sa première vie, elle pensa que si elle arrivait à faire venir Laurel dans la banque et qu'Oliver la voit en danger il réaliserait enfin que l'avocate était la femme faite pour lui, elle espérait que son plan marcherait, car elle commençait réellement à perdre espoir de sauver leur couple.

Felicity regardait Oliver, Diggle et Sarah se battre avec des bâtons, ils étaient rapides, elle trouvait que Sarah se battait vraiment bien pour une femme. Elle se rappelait de ce moment dans son passé, c'était quand Oliver avait recommencé une histoire avec Canary, elle se rappelait avoir souffert à cet époque de le voir avec une autre femme, elle les avait trouvés faisant l'amour sur les tapis d'entraînement et son cœur s'était brisé. Etant dans ses réflexions elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle s'était approchée des trois combattants, et sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir elle reçut un coup de bâton sur le front.

"Felicity" cria Oliver se précipitant vers elle pour constater les dégâts

"Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas" répondit-elle

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention que tu étais si près" dit Sarah s'excusant en jetant un regard vers Oliver qui la regardait avec colère.  
"C'est de ma faute Sarah j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne regardais pas où je me dirigeais. Puis cela ne fais pas vraiment mal"  
"Laisse-moi regarder Felicity" dit Oliver regardant la petite plaie "Il y a une entaille mais elle n'est pas très profonde, tu n'auras pas de cicatrices" il lui déposa un baiser sur le front

"Tant mieux j'en veux pas d'autres" répondit Felicity

Sans réfléchir elle toucha son ventre, sa main descendit sur sa cuisse, des fois elle avait l'impression de les sentir encore sur son corps, elle savait qu'elles n'existaient pas dans cette vie car son âme était revenue dans son corps avant que son monstre ne le marque. Mais elle avait plusieurs cauchemars de sa précédente vie où elle se rappelait de tout ce que Cooper lui avait fait subir, elle se réveillait le matin en pleure sentant encore les coups de poings dans son estomac, les coups de chaussures dans son dos, la douleur d'avoir été traîné dans la chambre par les cheveux, elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela.

Sarah s'en voulu d'avoir blessé la jeune informaticienne, elle se tourna vers elle pour lui demander de l'excuser lorsqu'elle la vit toucher son corps tout en étant dans ses pensées. Canary se rappela qu'au tout début de son entraînement dans la ligue des assassins, elle fut pas mal blessée ce qui résultait des fois par laisser des cicatrices, elle touchait souvent son corps à l'époque où elle se trouvait à Nanda Parbat pensant pouvoir les effacer, elle le faisait encore certains jours sentant de nouveau les coups reçu par les bâtons, par les poings de Nyssa qui l'avait entraîné. Elle réalisa que c'était exactement ce que faisait Felicity devant elle, pourtant elle ne devait pas avoir de cicatrices n'ayant jamais été blessé.

"Que veux-tu dire exactement ?" demanda Oliver la colère dans sa voix "Où as-tu une cicatrice ?"

Felicity se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop parlé, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à ses amis et à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette vie, qu'elle avait été frappée durant cinq ans par un monstre qui lui cassa plusieurs os, violée tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser cet aveu sans réponse car Oliver les exigerait, il était devenu vraiment très protecteur avec elle depuis quelques mois.

"Et bien il y a déjà la cicatrice sur mon bras par Huntress puis j'ai une cicatrice dans ma bouche à cause de mes dents de sagesse que j'ai dû faire retirer à seize ans, trois points de suture qui m'ont fait regretter de les faire enlever " répondit-elle avec humour

"Pour celle sur ton bras faîtes par Helena, j'en veux encore à Tommy de ne rien m'avoir dit " dit Oliver en colère

"Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire car tu étais assez occupé avec Malcolm, puis il m'a très bien soigné, aucune infection" sourit-elle

"C'est moi qui aurais dû le faire..." dit-il caressant l'endroit où se trouvait la cicatrice

Oliver la serra dans ses bras, Felicity était heureuse d'avoir pu répondre sans que cela soit suspect, elle devait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait dans l'avenir, quand son regard croisa celui de Sarah, elle vit la jeune femme la regarder intensément. Avait-elle compris qu'elle cachait sa première vie avec Cooper ? Elle espérait que non, car le juge Othaniel l'avait bien prévenu que personne ne devait connaître sa véritable présence dans cette nouvelle vie.

L'archer n'arrivait pas à se contenir, la colère l'inondait, il ne supportait pas lorsqu'elle était blessée, il en voulait à Tommy d'avoir pu la toucher cette fois-là, de ne pas lui avoir appris sur ce qu'avait fait Huntress, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de mal à la femme qu'il aimait car elle était en prison, grâce à Felicity il supposait, mais de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été présent ce soir-là l'énervait au plus haut point.

Sarah proposa d'aller au Big Belly Burger pour se faire pardonner, tout le monde fut d'accord, elle attendit qu'Oliver et Diggle partent vers la salle de bain pour se changer, et se dirigea vers Felicity.

"Felicity est-ce que le comte t'a fait plus de mal que tu n'as voulu le dire ?" dit-elle

"Non...Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?"

"Lorsque j'ai eu mes premières cicatrices je n'arrêtais pas de toucher les endroits où elles se trouvaient, puis après j'avais l'impression de sentir encore les coups" dit Sarah "Je t'ai vu faire la même chose toute à l'heure...Donc le comte t'a-t-il fait du mal ?"

"Il m'a un peu malmené mais il ne m'a pas frappé donc aucune cicatrices autres que celles dont j'ai parlé. Quand à ce que tu as vu, j'étais anxieuse de la réaction d'Oliver, il est devenu trop protecteur envers moi ce qui me met mal à l'aise envers ta sœur."

"Ils sont séparés Felicity, c'est leur affaire ne t'embêtes pas avec cela"

"Nous devrions peut-être les réunir, je suis sûre qu'Oliver est toujours amoureux de Laurel mais qu'il se sent coupable du problème qui les a séparés. Nous devrions les enfermer dans la fonderie pour qu'ils se parlent et règlent leurs problèmes" dit Felicity qui essayait de rallier Sarah pour que l'archer et l'avocate se retrouvent.

Canary ne put répondre car le téléphone qui était réservé au détective Lance sonna, il leur apprit qu'il venait d'y avoir un vol à Kord Industrie et que la clé universelle venait d'être dérobée. Oliver qui était revenu avec Diggle expliqua qu'à l'origine c'était un prototype militaire pour décrypter des codes des services secrets étrangers et que Queen Consolated avait voulu développer un projet similaire mais qu'il avait refusé quand il avait compris son autre utilité grâce à Felicity, que cela pouvait ouvrir n'importe quel coffre dans toutes les banques du pays.

Ils restèrent dans la fonderie à essayer de trouver le patron des deux voleurs de la clé ce qu'ils firent quelques heures plus tard quand Sarah le blessa avec sa barre lors d'un second vol dans une banque et qu'ils purent trouver avec Felicity comment il s'appelait.

Felicity aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait Oliver et Sarah à trouver la planque où se cachait Tockman, elle réussit à découvrir une adresse et les deux justiciers partirent essayer d'appréhender le roi de l'horloge dans sa cachette. Elle entendit Sarah prévenir Oliver que le fourgon qui se trouvait dans la ruelle était celui que Tockman avait utilisé il y a quelques heures pour voler l'argent qu'elle avait empêché de récupérer.

"Tockman n'est pas là Felicity, il y a juste un appareil. Tu peux le localiser ?" demanda Oliver

"Je m'en charge, l'appareil émet le même signale que Tockman a utilisé à la banque... Et cela renvoie pile à notre... réseau... Il s'est infiltré dans ma brèche c'était un piège, il essaie de pirater notre réseau" paniqua Felicity

"Je ne fais pas que d'essayer, j'ai déjà réussi à le pénétrer" dit une voix robotiser

"Felicity ! Felicity tu vas bien ? " cria Oliver

Tockman continua à parler pendant que la jeune femme essayait de le faire sortir de son système, elle avait peur de sa voix, qu'il découvre où elle se trouvait, cela lui fit penser à Cooper. Peut-être que c'était lui pensa-t-elle, qu'il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il était là près d'elle et qu'il allait bientôt arriver.

De son côté Oliver paniquait aussi, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la première année sur l'île, mais il n'était pas près de la femme qu'il aimait pour la protéger, bien sûr elle n'était pas seule, John était auprès d'elle mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour lui.

Il continuait à entendre l'autre fou parler, posant des questions, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule dans la fonderie où elle aurait dû être en sécurité mais cet homme était doué aussi en informatique et pourrait tout faire pour les empêcher de trouver leur repaire et blesser son amour. Puis il entendit une explosion et son cœur s'arrêta.

"FELICITY" hurla-t-il "Je t'en prie répond moi... Felicity ?"

Il l'appela encore et encore, il voulait qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle le rassure que tout allait bien, que ni elle ni John n'étaient blessés, il se sentit si impuissant loin d'elle sans pouvoir la protéger.

"Vient Oliver nous retournons à la fonderie pour voir comment ils vont" dit Sarah lui touchant l'épaule.

Elle connaissait Oliver, l'avait vu tuer des hommes sur le cargo, l'avait vu être Arrow ici à Starling depuis son retour, il n'avait jamais paniqué, la peur n'avait jamais été présente dans son regard. Tout comme elle, Oliver savait contrôler ses émotions dans les moments difficiles, mais pas cette nuit, pas lorsque Felicity était en danger et elle comprit à présent pourquoi son ami n'était plus avec sa sœur, son cœur était pris par une jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait dans un sous-sol, blessée peut-être morte.

Elle le vit courir de nouveau vers leur moto pour arriver rapidement à la fonderie et elle espérait que la jeune femme n'avait rien sinon ils perdraient aussi Oliver car il deviendrait une arme meurtrière traquant William Tockman pour lui avoir pris sa lumière.

Après deux semaines partis loin de Starling City, Tommy retourna enfin dans sa ville, pressé de voir la femme qu'il aimait, il était prêt à avancer, ils s'étaient embrassés après l'affaire du Dolmaker ce qui signifiait pour lui que la jeune informaticienne souhaitait aussi une relation avec lui, il en était heureux car il avait battu Oliver sur ce coup-là. Il prit un taxi de l'aéroport et se dirigea rapidement vers son club pressé de pouvoir la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le sous-sol tout était noir, de la fumée sortait des tours informatiques qui ne se trouvaient pas loin du bureau de la jeune informaticienne, Tommy paniqua à l'idée qu'une chose terrible avait pu arriver.

"Felicity ? Felicity où es-tu chérie ?" hurla-t-il

"Ici Tommy" dit-elle sortant de derrière une des colonnes suivi de Diggle

Il la prit dans ses bras pour se rassurer qu'elle n'avait rien mais la jeune femme se tendit sous son toucher. Il mit cela sur la peur de ce qui lui était arrivé ne pensant même pas à une autre option.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ici ?" demanda Tommy

"William Tockman est arrivé, il a utilisé la clé universelle qu'il a volé hier pour percer notre pare-feu et réencoder notre sécurité. En gros il a ordonné à notre système de s'auto-détruire, ce qu'il a fait bien évidemment" dit-elle s'approchant de ses ordinateurs.

Oliver et Sarah arrivèrent à leur tour, Oliver se précipita vers Felicity pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais Tommy se mit en face d'elle pour l'en empêcher. Oliver grogna de rage envers son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de savoir si la femme qu'il aimait allait bien. Felicity qui ne faisait attention à rien commença à retirer les cartes mères de ses ordinateurs pour essayer de voir ce qui pourrait être changé, pendant que les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, Diggle s'approcha d'eux et les sépara en chuchotant 'pas maintenant'.

"Sarah a empêché les hommes de Tockman de s'enfuir avec l'argent donc il va chercher un autre moyen pour récupérer de l'argent le plus rapidement possible" dit Oliver

"Nous pourrions lui en proposer un sur un plateau d'argent" dit Canary "Avec deux milliardaires à nos côtés il va y avoir suffisamment d'argent à voler"

"Tu as raison Sarah... Felicity appelle Walter et dis-lui de revendre cinq cent mille actions de QC et qu'il dépose l'argent sur mon compte à la Starling National Bank" demanda-t-il

"Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même Oliver, Felicity n'est pas ta secrétaire. Elle est une jeune femme brillante qui a failli griller dans un sous-sol à cause de ce costume que tu portes tous les soirs dans les rues" dit Tommy en colère

"Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi Tommy, je dois attraper un voleur avant qu'il ne tue d'autres personnes"

"Non c'est sûr que ta mission est tellement plus importante que toutes les personnes qui t'entourent. Tu t'en fou qu'elle a failli mourir à cause d'une de tes ex-copines, d'avoir essayé de sauver Laurel, d'avoir été attrapée par un fou qui voulait en faire une poupée, et qu'elle ait été kidnappée par un vendeur de drogue. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est qu'elle te donne toutes les informations utiles qui t'aideront à tuer toutes ces personnes" hurla Tommy de rage

Oliver ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur Tommy lui donnant des coups de poings, il n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il était indifférent à ce qui arrivait à Felicity alors qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, qu'il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour la protéger, jusqu'à mourir pour elle pour la sauver. Ils se battirent tous les deux mais John réussit à les séparer au bout de quelques minutes.

"STOP... mais vous êtes fous tous les deux, vous pensez que c'est le moment de se battre, nous avons un homme à attraper qui peux voler toutes les banques de Starling City. Alors Tommy si tu veux bien quitter la fonderie pour nous laisser travailler, nous parlerons plus tard tous les deux. Et toi Oliver, va patrouiller avec Sarah pour essayer de retrouver Tockman vu que je n'ai plus d'ordinateur pour le localiser. Pour ma part je préviens Walter de faire le transfert" dit Felicity se remettant au travail ensuite.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la fonderie regardèrent la jeune femme qui venait de leur crier dessus puis se remettre au travail comme si de rien n'était. Tommy était choqué qu'elle le renvoie alors qu'il voulait être auprès d'elle, mais il était aussi très en colère contre Oliver de l'avoir de nouveau mit en danger.

Oliver regarda Felicity avec fierté, elle était si courageuse, elle était le pilier de cette équipe, sans elle ils n'étaient rien. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible mais il l'aimait encore plus pour cela.

"Tu penses qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon avec cinq cent mille Oliver ?" demanda Sarah sachant exactement pourquoi les deux hommes s'étaient battus

"Bonne remarque... Felicity demande à Walter de revendre huit cent mille actions"

Tommy, Oliver et Sarah quittèrent la fonderie laissant John et Felicity seuls pour travailler. Elle appela Walter pour faire le transfert puis elle resta à travailler avec John pendant un moment dans le silence.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais" dit John

"Ah bon ! Lequel d'entre nous a installé les dispositifs de sécurité ? Peut-être que si nous avions confié cela à une autre personne nous ne serions pas dans ce foutue foutoir. J'ai échoué dans la seule chose dans laquelle je suis censée exceller. Pourquoi auriez-vous encore besoin de moi ?"

"Parce que tu es irremplaçable Felicity, pour l'équipe mais surtout pour Oliver"

Elle put voir Mr Jones apparaître derrière eux et demanda à son ami de bien vouloir aller chercher un Big Belly Burger.

"Il va vraiment falloir que tu règles le problème entre ces deux-là Felicity..." dit Mr Jones

"Je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution pour qu'Oliver retourne avec Laurel... Il reste près de moi tout le temps, devient jaloux si Tommy s'approche. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre dans le futur" dit-elle frustrée

"Oliver t'a toujours aimé Felicity, même dans ta précédente vie mais il n'avait jamais osé dépasser le stade de l'envie, il était avec Laurel uniquement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas t'entourer de ses ténèbres"

"Je le sais Mr Jones et peut-être si j'avais su cela avant je lui aurais parlé de mon problème avec Cooper... Je ne serais pas morte à présent. Mais c'est trop tard pour changer les choses de mon passé."

"Je pense qu'il est encore plus fou amoureux de toi dans cette nouvelle vie car il a accepté ses sentiments à ton égard, sa mission ne l'a pas empêché de vouloir être à tes côtés... Oliver veut une vie avec toi Felicity"

"Mais lui et moi c'est impensable Mr Jones... Je suis morte, je vais repartir au paradis à un moment donné, il n'y a pas d'avenir entre nous. Je dois tout faire pour qu'il se rende compte que Laurel est la seule femme de sa vie."

"Cela va être très difficile je pense, Oliver t'a aimé dans ta première vie, t'aime dans celle-ci. Vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre" dit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau

Felicity savait que l'archer avait été amoureux d'elle dans sa première vie mais n'avait fait aucun mouvement, maintenant dans sa seconde chance, en sauvant Tommy, en montrant à Oliver qu'il pouvait la perdre à cause de son meilleur ami, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à une vie sans elle. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait poussé loin de Tommy, qu'il l'avait regardé avec amour, qu'il l'avait touché comme il n'avait jamais fait auparavant et qu'il venait de se battre avec son meilleur ami.

Pouvaient-ils réellement être destinés l'un à l'autre et que rien ne pouvait changer cela ? Elle se demanda alors pourquoi le juge Othaniel l'avait fait revenir dans son passé pour changer un futur qui ne pouvait pas l'être.

Un message apparut sur son téléphone qui la sortit de ses pensées, Walter l'informait que le transfert avait eu lieu mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien entreprendre d'ici vu que tout avait grillé. Elle attrapa sa tablette puis la veste en cuir de Sarah et se précipita vers la Starling National Bank sans une autre pensée à part qu'elle devait empêcher William Tockman de mettre la main sur l'argent d'Oliver.

Sortant de la fonderie elle trouva Laurel qui montait les marches à l'entrée du Verdant, elle venait surement rendre visite à Sarah, depuis qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec sa sœur qui travaillait comme barmaid au Verdant à présent, l'avocate passait au moins deux nuits par semaine dans le club.

Elle l'appela avant qu'elle puisse rentrer à l'intérieur, lui fit croire que sa voiture était en panne et qu'elle devait impérativement aller déposer un dossier sur le bureau de Mr Steel à la National First Bank, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir l'y accompagner. Laurel accepta volontiers d'aider Felicity qui l'avait tout de même sauvée plusieurs fois.

Lorsque Diggle retourna à la fonderie une heure plus tard Felicity avait disparu, il appela Oliver pour le faire revenir rapidement. Au bout de quinze minutes l'archer arriva en courant suivi de Sarah.

"Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve Diggle ?" demanda-t-il

"Elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher à manger, il y avait pas mal de monde au Big Belly Burger, je suis parti une heure peut-être, quand je suis revenu elle était partie. Je n'ai pas réussi à la localiser avec son traceur dans sa montre, elle a dû le trouver depuis le tremblement de terre"

Oliver allait hurler de frustration lorsque son téléphone sonna, quand il vit l'identifiant il fut rassuré et montra son téléphone à Diggle pour lui faire savoir qu'elle appelait.

"Felicity ?"

"Tockman a mordu à l'hameçon, l'argent déposé par Walter l'a bien attiré, je capte son signal à la Starling National Bank"

"Attends Felicity comment sais-tu qu'il est là-bas ?" demanda Oliver craignant le pire

"Parce que je suis sur place" dit-elle d'une petite voix

"Quoi ? Non pas encore... Tu n'écoutes jamais... Cache-toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive"

Oliver raccrocha le téléphone expliquant rapidement à Diggle et Sarah que Felicity avait encore fait des siennes et qu'elle se trouvait à la banque où Tockman était aussi. Ils s'habillèrent dans leur costume mais avant de partir Canary arrêta Oliver pour lui montrer le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de Laurel.

"Parti accompagner Felicity à la banque pour déposer un dossier pour Mr Steel. On se voit tout à l'heure à la maison."

A présent ils n'avaient plus une mais deux personnes à sauver, ils partirent rapidement pour éviter un autre désastre, Oliver avait l'intention d'enfermer Felicity dans la fonderie durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle prenne autant de risque pour sa cause. A son retour de l'île sa mission était ce qui dirigeait sa vie, cela avait une importance capitale à ses yeux de redresser les torts de son père comme il lui avait demandé, il avait un plan et rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa tâche.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Felicity dans sa vie qui chamboula tout sur son passage, sa tête, ses priorités, et maintenant son cœur, il avait toujours pensé faire cela seul, il n'avait pas prévu l'aide d'un ancien militaire et d'une jeune femme blonde. A présent il ne voyait pas sa vie sans ces deux personnes, Sarah était son amie mais il savait qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie sans elle, il l'avait fait pendant des années pensant qu'elle était morte la seconde fois sur le cargo.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une vie sans Felicity, il se voyait même l'épouser alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu un engagement, il se voyait avec une petite fille qui ressemblerait à sa mère mais malicieuse comme lui.

Felicity Smoak avait effacé les ténèbres qui l'entouraient suite à ses cinq années en enfer, et personne sur terre ne pourrait lui enlever, elle était sa lumière, elle était son amour et il était enfin prêt à lui avouer et commencer leur magnifique histoire d'amour qui existerait jusqu'à la fin des temps, il s'en fit la promesse à cet instant pendant qu'il courait pour aller la sauver encore une fois.

 **Donc je vous laisse avec Oliver qui court pour aller sauver Felicity de nouveau. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la scène de la banque, avec un changement radicale. Donnez-moi votre avis sur le plan de Felicity. A bientôt pour la suite et soyez sage en attendant.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest olicity-love, Olicity1990, Angy à qui je ne peux pas répondre immédiatement mais sachez que vos commentaires me font chaud au coeur.**

 **Nous avons dans ce chapitre la scène de la banque, de la fonderie du 2x14. Trois passages important dans ce chapitre pour Felicity et trois autres personnages. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, il faut lire pour avoir des réponses.**

 **Le dénouement arrive bientôt, il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui-ci à poster.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 qui est super en Beta. Je t'embrasse**

 **###############################################**

Oliver, Diggle et Sarah trouvèrent Felicity derrière le pupitre de l'accueil avec Laurel à ses côtés qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse d'avoir été dupée.

"Que pensiez-vous faire ici toutes les deux ?" dit l'archer en colère

"Logiquement je devais juste la déposer, elle m'a enrôlée sans me dire la véritable raison de notre présence ici, et j'ai l'impression que cela va me mettre encore en danger" répondit Laurel

"Ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer elle arrivait au Verdant je devais faire vite. Je traque Tockman, nos ordinateurs sont grillés alors je me sers de ceux de la banque pour localiser la clé universelle."

L'archer voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle allait bien mais aussi lui faire un sermon d'avoir encore pris une décision qui risquait de la faire tuer, d'avoir mêlé Laurel à son plan pour attraper Tockman. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il devait lui avouer ses sentiments, après avoir fini la mission, il en avait assez d'attendre qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même.

"Diggle fais-les sortir" dit-il

Une alarme se mit à sonner dans la banque, ce qui fit retourner Felicity à sa place derrière le pupitre pour voir ce qui arrivait exactement. Elle expliqua que Tockman avait désactivé l'alarme mais qu'elle l'avait réactivé pour connaître le moment où ses complices arriveraient pour voler l'argent, Diggle fit remarquer qu'ils bloquaient la sortie, Oliver les informa qu'ils s'occupaient de ces hommes, il demanda à Sarah et Diggle de bien vouloir surveiller Felicity et Laurel mais sa partenaire les informa que Tockman avait touché les conduites de gaz, il avait bloqué la soupape de sécurité.

"En quoi c'est mauvais ?" demanda Sarah

"Ça peut provoquer une explosion" répondit Diggle

"Comme je l'avais signifié, encore en danger. Je pense rester vraiment très loin de toi Felicity dans un proche avenir, je tiens trop à ma vie" dit Laurel exaspérée

"L'explosion peut détruire jusqu'à trois pâtés de maisons et tuer pleins d'innocents" dit Felicity

"Cela n'arrivera pas. Sarah reste avec elles" dit Diggle en courant vers les sous-sols

Diggle partit essayer d'arrêter le gaz avant qu'il ne fasse exploser la banque, Felicity informa Sarah que Tockman en avait trop dit pendant sa tirade, expliquant que la conduite principale du réseau était dans son quartier, qu'en essayant de les pulvériser il leur avait donné son emplacement. Elles décidèrent de partir le trouver pour l'arrêter elles-mêmes, Laurel ne voulait pas suivre mais Felicity la prit par le bras pour l'emmener avec elles.

Son plan était qu'Oliver ait peur pour la vie de l'avocate et réalise qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle, donc Laurel devait les suivre, Felicity voulait que l'avocate sauve Sarah et reçoive la balle à sa place. Elles arrivèrent à l'endroit où se cachait Tockman, quand il les vit, Tockman sortit de sa cachette et tira sur Canary. Felicity cria à Laurel de sauver Sarah, ce qu'elle fit en la poussant et les deux atterrirent sur le sol, Felicity se rendit compte que la balle avait évité Laurel de peu, elle n'était pas touchée comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle ne réalisa pas que Tockman essayait de nouveau de tirer sur elle cette fois-ci trop concentré sur sa tablette pour pouvoir l'électrocuter grâce au virus qu'elle avait envoyé sur son téléphone portable, elle pianota rapidement.

"Tempus fugit" dit Tockman

"Le temps file" répondit Felicity en appuyant sur son écran

Felicity sentit la balle la frapper à l'épaule, elle hurla de douleur s'écroulant à terre, étant prise de spasme Tockman avait appuyé sur la gâchette tirant la balle juste avant de tomber inconscient. Canary entendit Oliver crier dans l'oreillette au moment du coup de feu.

"FELICITY ? Que se passe-t-il ?" hurla-t-il

"Tockman est hors d'état de nuire mais Felicity... elle est blessée Oliver"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Dis-moi où vous êtes" cria-t-il

Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où Felicity se trouvait à terre avec du sang qui coulait de son épaule, il s'agenouilla près d'elle lui touchant doucement le dos, ne faisant même pas attention aux deux autres femmes dans le sous-sol avec eux. Felicity se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son dos, elle se retrouva prise au piège par le regard bleu intense d'Oliver derrière son masque, elle put constater l'inquiétude qui s'y trouvait, Felicity put voir tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son justicier à travers son regard, son amour pour elle illuminait ses iris, elle paniqua face à l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle.

Felicity voulu s'éloigner de lui pour se lever mais Oliver se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres dont elle répondit instinctivement en plaçant sa main dans son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller, elle l'aimait. Oliver posa son arc à terre, plaça sa main sur la taille de Felicity et l'approcha de lui doucement sans cogner son épaule. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, elle s'ouvrit pour lui, il put enfin la goûter et elle était encore plus merveilleuse que ce qu'il avait rêvé.

Felicity ne voulait pas se détacher mais elle savait que cela ne serait pas raisonnable de continuer le baiser, leur amour n'était plus possible à présent, elle serait bientôt partie pour le paradis, lui vivrait sa vie sur terre avec sa femme Laurel, elle s'éloigna doucement de lui le repoussant avec sa main sur son torse.

"Je vais bien... Tu devrais aller t'assurer que Laurel n'est pas blessée, Tockman lui a tiré dessus aussi."

"Tu es plus importante pour moi pour l'instant" répondit Oliver lui caressant les cheveux.

"Il ne m'a pas touché Felicity, c'est toi qui est blessée pour le moment, nous devons t'emmener à l'hôpital pour être soignée" répondit Laurel

"Oliver nous devons la ramener à la fonderie plutôt, l'hôpital risquerait d'appeler la police" dit Sarah

"Prend mon arc je vais la porter" dit-il associant la parole à l'acte

"Je peux marcher Oliver ce n'est que mon épaule qui a été touchée.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre sur la trajectoire de la balle. Tu aurais pu mourir, j'aurais pu te perdre" répondit Oliver les dents serrées

"C'est Laurel qui as sauvé sa sœur, elle est le héros ici. Tu devrais être fier d'elle et t'occuper de ta petite amie" répondit Felicity en colère

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Laurel et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. Je te porte que tu le veuilles ou pas. Mais sache que l'on va avoir une discussion tous les deux car de te voir blesser comme cela me tue à petit feu" répondit Oliver

Felicity n'avait pas de mot à la déclaration d'Oliver, elle resta dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule tout le long de la route de retour à la fonderie. Elle accepta les médicaments que John lui donna lorsque le justicier la posa doucement sur la table médicale pour que son amie Canary puisse la soigner.

Laurel leur demanda de nouveau de bien vouloir l'emmener à l'hôpital, que sa blessure était grave tout de même mais Felicity refusa lui expliquant que ses partenaires n'allaient jamais là-bas pour se faire soigner, elle voulait être comme eux, aussi courageuse.

Pour l'archer elle l'était déjà, depuis le premier jour de leur association, il réalisa qu'il devait lui dire plus souvent car elle devait croire qu'elle était inutile car elle ne savait pas se battre comme Sarah. Quand elle marmonna qu'elle titubait, il regarda John qui lui expliqua qu'il lui avait donné de l'oxcycodone pour soulager la douleur, Oliver sourit car son amour babillait déjà souvent, avec ce médicament cela risquait d'empirer.

Lorsqu'elle finit de la soigner Sarah prévint qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec Laurel tout en remerciant Felicity d'avoir crié pour que Laurel lui sauve la vie, John fit de même quelques instants plus tard. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le sous-sol, Oliver s'approcha de Felicity, posa sa main sur sa joue lui caressant les lèvres de son pouce dans le processus.

"Il va falloir que l'on mette les choses au clair Felicity. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuellement te mettre en danger comme cela pour essayer de prouver quelque chose, pour vouloir prouver que tu fais partie de cette équipe. Tu n'as rien à me prouver d'accord, tu es irremplaçable dans ma vie, jamais je ne voudrais une autre personne dans mon oreille pendant mes patrouilles que toi"

"Je veux t'aider Oliver, tu laisses bien Sarah le faire, je sais qu'elle est entraînée mais..."

"Ce n'est pas le problème ici... Le souci est que de vivre ma vie sans toi est impensable pour moi Felicity, tu comptes beaucoup trop à mes yeux pour que je risque de te perdre. Donc à partir de maintenant quand je te dis que tu restes dans ce sous-sol tu m'écoutes. Si je te perds je n'y survivrais pas... Tu comprends"

"Tu me perdras quand même" dit Felicity sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait à cause de l'oxycodone.

"Quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles" répondit Oliver lui tenant les joues.

"Tu ne peux rien y changer Oli...ver... Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille... Mais je suis partie depuis longtemps" répondit-elle

"Non... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire... Mais sache que jamais je ne te laisserai sortir de ma vie... Jamais" dit-il avec force

Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres, mais à un moment il sentit qu'elle n'était plus réceptive à ses baisers, quand il leva le visage il s'aperçut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. L'oxycodone l'endormait, il devait la ramener rapidement chez elle pour la mettre dans son lit.

Arrivé à son appartement, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, enleva ses chaussures, puis la recouvrit de la couette verte qui était pliée au bout. Il resta auprès d'elle toute la nuit, couché sur les couvertures à la regarder dormir, être encore vivante.

Il n'arrêta pas de repenser aux mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant de s'endormir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il l'avait déjà perdu, il devrait lui demander plus tard. Il savait qu'il devait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas le faire à un moment où elle pourrait penser qu'il le disait juste pour la rassurer.

Au petit matin il dut la quitter après avoir reçu un message de Thea lui demandant de rentrer à la maison rapidement, depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec sa mère il rentrait rarement au manoir pour dormir préférant rester dans la fonderie. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui tenait son cœur, caressa son visage doucement puis sortit de la chambre.

Avant de démarrer sa voiture il lui envoya un message pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il l'avait abandonné sans raison, surtout après leur baiser d'hier, lui expliquant qu'il avait dû rentrer au manoir car sa sœur voulait le voir, qu'ils se verraient à la fonderie ce soir.

Felicity se réveilla quelques heures après le départ d'Oliver avec une douleur dans l'épaule, ce qui était arrivé lui revint en mémoire et elle toucha immédiatement ses lèvres. Elle sourit puis réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas être heureuse qu'Oliver l'ai embrassé, elle était là pour que son futur avec Laurel arrive, pas qu'ils commencent une histoire d'amour, son plan avait encore échoué, elle désespérait de les réunir car Oliver avait prouvé cette nuit qu'elle était plus importante que son ex-copine.

Elle vit son téléphone clignoter annonçant qu'elle avait un message, elle put constater qu'Oliver n'avait pas voulu qu'elle pense qu'il était parti comme un voleur et lui avait laisser un message.

"J'aurais aimé rester auprès de toi toute la journée mais Thea a besoin de moi au manoir. Nous nous verrons ce soir à la fonderie, nous devons parler. Repose-toi bien, tu me manques déjà. Je t'embrasse."

Comment pouvait-elle les réunir après tout ce qui arrivait entre elle et Oliver, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses messages doux ? Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule alternative pour qu'Oliver arrête de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, elle devait lui faire croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien que de l'amitié pour lui. Qu'elle le remerciait de faire autant attention à elle mais qu'ils étaient uniquement des partenaires et que rien ne se passerait entre eux.

Pendant qu'elle prenait son café, on frappa à sa porte, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle fut engloutie par deux bras fort qui la serrèrent contre une poitrine très masculine. Tommy se recula et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais Felicity recula l'empêchant d'arriver à ses fins. Il était temps qu'elle fasse comprendre à Tommy Merlyn que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas réciproque.

"Je suis désolé chérie, John m'a appris ce qui t'était arrivé... Est-ce qu'Oliver va arrêter de te mettre en danger tout le temps comme cela ?" il embrassa ses cheveux

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute Tommy, j'ai pris encore une décision stupide"

"Non ! Arrête de lui trouver des excuses... Oliver n'a pas su encore te protéger... Tu ne dois plus risquer ta vie pour sa croisade... cela doit se terminer maintenant" répondit Tommy

"C'est ma vie, mon choix" dit-elle s'éloignant de lui se dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuisine

"Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu accomplis avec lui Felicity, mais je t'aime comme un fou et je ne pourrai jamais le supporter si il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de sa croisade" répondit Tommy l'entourant de ses bras se tenant derrière elle.

"Tommy ! Je dois..."

Ses mots furent stoppés lorsque Tommy voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, mais Felicity le stoppa en déposant sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de le faire ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme la regardant intensément essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne se laissait pas aller avec lui. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qu'il vit dans ceux de la jeune femme lui fit peur comprenant trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

"Non ! Non...Non ! Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas encore gagné. Qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à me voler une femme dont je suis amoureux. Je t'en prie Felicity ! Dis-moi que tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser uniquement car tu es fatiguée, ou bien que tu n'es pas encore prête. Je t'en prie bébé... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de lui" dit-il tristement

"Tu es un homme merveilleux Tommy et je t'aime beaucoup, tu as toujours été adorable avec moi et notre amitié compte énormément pour moi. Mais je ne ressens pas les même sentiments que toi..."

"C'est pas vrai comment peut-il réussir à gâcher ma vie de cette façon. Laurel n'a jamais voulu être avec moi car elle est amoureuse de lui. Je pensais avoir enfin une chance quand je t'ai rencontré, tu es si différente, si merveilleuse, nous nous sommes embrassés... Nous sommes si bien ensemble... Nous nous comprenons... Je t'aime tellement, encore plus que ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Laurel"

"Je suis désolée Tommy... Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'embrasser en premier" répondit Felicity en pleure "Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire penser que ce que nous partagions pouvait être plus qu'une amitié entre nous... J'ai réalisé depuis un moment que tu avais des sentiments pour moi mais je ne savais pas comment te dire que cela n'était pas réciproque"

"Est-ce que tu es amoureuse d'Oliver ?" demanda Tommy

"Je... J'ai... C'est compliqué" répondit-elle bafouillant

"L'amour n'est pas compliqué Felicity. Je t'ai posé une question simple et j'aimerais que tu me répondes. As-tu des sentiments pour lui ? Oui ou Non"

"J'ai des sentiments pour lui depuis bien avant que tu rentres dans ma vie Tommy." avoua doucement Felicity

"Et tu l'as choisi n'est-ce pas... ? Moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin avoir une femme qu'il convoitait... j'ai vraiment cru que pour une fois une femme me choisirait à la place d'Oliver Queen... Tu me prouves que j'avais encore tort" dit-il avec tristesse

"Tommy ce n'est pas que je le choisis à toi... Tu dois comprendre que du moment où il est rentré dans ma vie, il est entré aussi dans mon cœur. Il est... Il est mon monde Tommy... Personne ne pourra changer cela"

"Sait-il que tu l'aimes à ce point ?"

"Non ! Et il ne le saura jamais... Tu dois me promettre que tu ne lui diras rien Tommy au nom de notre amitié, en espérant que tu veuilles toujours rester mon ami" dit-elle les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues

"Je suis ton ami depuis notre première rencontre et je le serai toujours... même si je souhaitais plus"

"Je sais que j'aurais dû te l'avouer avant et ne pas te laisser croire que je ressentais les mêmes sentiments que tu avais pour moi... Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?"

"Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que veut ton cœur, donc il n'y a rien à pardonner. Cependant pour l'instant tu dois me donner du temps, je dois m'éloigner un peu de toi pour réussir à passer au-dessus du fait que je n'aurai jamais la chance d'être plus qu'un ami"

"Je comprends Tommy... Je te donnerai tout l'espace que tu souhaites"

"Tu pourrais juste me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'Oliver sache que tu es amoureuse de lui"

" Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me comprendre mais je reste persuadée que sa vie est avec Laurel. Son futur est de se marier avec la femme qu'il aime depuis des années, de fonder une famille tout en continuant d'être le justicier de la ville. Et ce futur est avec Laurel Lance"

"Je vois surtout que tu ne réalises pas que pour Oliver il n'y a que toi qui existe... il n'a jamais regardé Laurel ou tout autre femme de la façon dont il te regarde... je peux dire avec certitude que pour la première fois de sa vie Oliver est réellement amoureux." répondit Tommy

"Ce qu'il ressent pour moi n'est pas de l'amour mais de la gratitude de l'aider dans sa mission. Je sais qu'il prend soin de moi, un peu plus que de la façon dont il s'occupe des autres de l'équipe car je suis moins physique et plus cérébrale qu'eux. Son véritable amour est Laurel et le sera à jamais, je m'en suis fait une raison il y a longtemps" répondit Felicity ne voulant pas expliquer les véritables raisons de ce monologue, du fait qu'elle devait retourner au paradis

Tommy voyant qu'elle restait sur ses positions arrêta de parler d'Oliver, il la remercia d'avoir été honnête sur ses sentiments platoniques le concernant, lui appris qu'il allait prendre du recul avec l'équipe, quitter Starling un moment pour se retrouver et comprendre ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme blonde qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

Felicity savait qu'elle était revenue sur terre pour arranger la vie de famille d'Oliver, pour sauver son futur après sa mort. Même si ce dernier venait de lui dire qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre, elle pensa que leur histoire n'était pas possible car elle avait déjà eu sa vie et avait été tuée par un monstre. Elle devait tout faire pour qu'Oliver réalise que son cœur appartenait, et appartiendrait pour toujours à une avocate très belle avec qui il aurait une magnifique petite fille.

Elle comprit qu'elle devait le faire souffrir maintenant en lui faisant croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle lui briserait le cœur bien sûr mais il aurait le temps de s'en remettre au fil des mois. Ensuite il recommencerait une histoire d'amour avec Laurel et leur couple durerait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie pendant au moins une cinquantaine d'années.

Elle savait que son temps était compté sur terre, que lorsque qu'elle trouverait Cooper pour l'empêcher de nuire à l'équipe elle retournerait au paradis où un autre monde l'attendait, Le juge Othaniel l'avait renvoyée ici uniquement pour empêcher Oliver de la pleurer pendant des années et détruire sa vie de famille dans le processus. Après sa mission il la rappellerait auprès de lui dans le ciel, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle n'avait plus de vie, elle était morte et devait accepter cette décision du destin.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Tommy, elle entendit des coups sur sa porte, pensant que c'était peut-être son ami qui avait oublié quelque chose elle partit ouvrir sans vérifier qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de son appartement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut poussée fortement dans son entrée puis sentit une chose frapper sa tête. Elle essaya de distinguer à travers la brume de la douleur qui venait de rentrer chez elle mais elle fut happée par l'inconscience qui brouilla sa vue avant qu'un voile noir se déposa sur ses yeux et qu'elle perde connaissance.

Lorsque Felicity repris conscience elle sentit tout de suite comme une oppression dans son cœur, cela signifiait qu'une chose mauvaise allait se dérouler, elle ferma les yeux réalisant que la personne qui l'avait frappé ne pouvait être que celui qu'elle essayait de trouver depuis plusieurs mois. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pas encore prête à voir Cooper dans son salon comme la première fois, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester allongée sur ce sol pendant des heures en espérant qu'il quitte son appartement.

Elle prit plusieurs souffles pour se donner du courage puis lentement ouvrit ses yeux mais ce n'était pas Cooper qu'elle vit devant elle ce fut Mr Jones qui se trouvait avec ses vêtements noir.

"Felicity ! Cooper est vers la cuisine avec une arme pointée sur vous, ne faîtes aucun gestes " dit-il

"Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas le faire, ma tête bat beaucoup trop fort" chuchota-t-elle

"Je vais sortir et revenir pour lui faire peur" dit Mr Jones

"Non ! Je dois le confronter mais merci"

Elle leva la tête en direction de la cuisine et même si Felicity ne pouvait pas le voir étant dans le noir elle pouvait sentir sa présence.

"Bonjour Cooper" dit Felicity essayant de s'assoir

La lumière de la cuisine fut allumée et elle aperçut le visage de Cooper rempli de rage contre elle, il paraissait encore plus méchant que la première fois, comme l'avait prévenu Mr Jones.

"Comment as-tu su que j'étais présente sale garce ?" dit-il en colère

"Mon ange gardien m'a prévenu" répondit Felicity souriant à Mr Jones

"Et est-ce que ton ange gardien peut arrêter les balles ?" répondit-il

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entendit le tir puis sentit la balle lui toucher le bras, dans sa première vie il n'avait que parler, il l'avait menacé, lui avait fait du chantage, maintenant il n'attendait même pas pour la faire souffrir. Elle hurla la douleur étant insupportable, Cooper s'approcha d'elle et dirigea l'arme vers sa tête.

'Tu crois peut-être que tu allais pouvoir m'échapper après m'avoir fait virer du MIT Felicity" cria Cooper "Je t'avais fait la promesse de revenir, j'aurais pu me venger plutôt si le Comte avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé au lieu de vouloir tuer Arrow"

"Je n'y suis pour rien si le professeur Bernes a reconnu tout de suite mon travail et a prévenu de ton plagiat ce qui a conduit à ton renvoi du MIT"

"Tu aurais dû dire que ce n'était pas ton travail... J'étais ton petit ami tu aurais dû me soutenir... Mais non la grande Felicity Smoak voulait voir aboutir son rêve"

"Je t'aimais Cooper mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que tu devenais avec l'activisme"

"Avec ton intelligence à créer des codes et mon ingéniosité nous aurions pu gouverner le monde, nous aurions pu rentrer dans n'importe quelle banque pour s'enrichir"

"Si tu as pu croire que je me serais associée avec toi dans un tel plan c'est que tu ne me connaissais vraiment pas "

"Tu as surement raison mais ce que tu as fait à briser ma vie, mes plans, alors maintenant nous allons parler de ce que tu vas faire pour moi pour payer ta dette" Cooper arma son arme pour tirer de nouveau

Felicity ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas réussi à changer ce passé, Oliver allait encore souffrir après sa mort, elle s'en voulait énormément, Cooper allait la faire voler des banques, en voudrait plus et la ferait quitter Starling City, la torturerait pendant des années avant qu'elle ne décide de le faire tuer en mourant dans le processus.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ceci se produire de nouveau, elle devait être plus intelligente que Cooper, elle devait lui faire croire qu'elle acceptait tout, et derrière son dos penser à un plan pour le faire tuer par la Bratva, elle devait le prendre à son propre piège.

"Laisse-moi me soigner d'abord je voudrais éviter de perdre tout mon sang sur mon parquet, ensuite tu me diras ce que tu veux de moi"

Cooper baissa son arme, se recula pour la laisser se lever, Felicity se dirigea vers la salle de bain en pensant à un plan pour sortir son ex-copain de sa vie... A jamais.

 **Et le méchant Cooper arrive pour détruire de nouveau Felicity mais elle ne va pas se laisser faire. D'après-vous Oliver va t-il apprendre qu'elle a des soucis ou va t-elle se taire comme la dernière fois. Je pense que la plupart de vous êtes content que Felicity a enfin avouer à Tommy qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle continue à vouloir donner à Oliver et Laurel une vie merveilleuse ensemble. As t-elle raison d'après vous. A vos claviers pour votre avis...Et soyez sage jusqu'à la prochaine fois. A bientôt mes chers lecteurs.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest Angy, Lulzimevelioska, olicity-love, olicity1990 à qui je n'ai pu répondre.**

 **Je savais que vous seriez content que Tommy sort de l'image...Mais dans ce chapitre il revient, ne le détester pas. Felicity va t-elle avouer son problème à Oliver...A vous de lire pour le savoir.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutient, je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

Oliver arriva au manoir, embrassa Raisa qui l'informa que Melle Queen l'attendait dans le salon, lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce il put constater que sa mère était aussi présente. Quand Thea l'aperçut elle indiqua qu'elle voulait connaître la raison du différent qu'il y avait entre lui et sa mère.

"Je nous ai tous réunis ici pour comprendre ce qui arrive à notre famille, aucun de vous ne sortira de cette maison avant de m'avoir dit la vérité"

Oliver avait appris le jour du lancement de la campagne de sa mère pour devenir maire le sombre secret qu'elle cachait sur la paternité de Thea. Il se rappela de ce moment où il avait senti son cœur se compresser dans la poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait vu les regards que deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie s'étaient lancés et il avait suivi sa lumière lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de lui.

"Felicity... . " avait-il dit en lui attrapant le bras "Je peux savoir ce qui semble te préoccuper autant"

"C'est rien"

"Et ne répond pas que c'est rien...Dis-moi la vérité" avait-il imploré en la fixant intensément

Elle lui avait donc fait remarquer qu'il avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle parlait beaucoup tout le temps, il avait souri en lui répondant que cela n'avait pas échappé à son attention. Elle lui expliqua que sa mère était sa mère mais qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle ne savait pas comment était son père car il les avait abandonné à un jeune âge, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui mais elle se rappelait toujours de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti dans son cœur lorsqu'il était parti sans un mot les laissant juste toutes les deux.

Oliver avait voulu à ce moment-là la serrer dans ses bras, la consoler de cette perte qui la faisait énormément souffrir même encore à un âge adulte, il la comprenait car il souffrait toujours d'avoir perdu son père.

"Et rien que l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un qui compte pour moi" avait-elle dit en pleurant

"Hey ! " il avait placé ses mains sur ses épaules prêt à la rapprocher de lui "Felicity tu ne me perdras pas...jamais"

"Pourtant par ma faute je t'ai déjà perdu" avait-elle continué

"Felicity je te promets de ne jamais partir comme ton père. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux"

"Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir Oliver" avait-elle répondu

L'archer n'avait pas compris ce que sa lumière voulait lui dire mais à cet instant de la conversation il devait penser à son bien être plutôt qu'aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il lui demanda si ses soucis ce qui la tracassaient était à propos de sa famille.

"Non ! C'est à propos de la tienne" avait-elle répondu

Il l'avait écouté lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris sur le paiement que sa mère avait effectué à un médecin lors de la naissance de Thea, qu'elle avait fait le regroupement et qu'elle avait compris que le père de sa sœur était en fin de compte Malcolm Merlyn. Elle lui avoua aussi qu'elle avait demandé à sa mère de lui avouer le secret pensant qu'elles s'entendaient bien depuis le brunch qu'elles avaient partagés avec lui le dimanche d'avant mais sa mère n'avait rien fait, il avait fallu que ce soit la femme qu'il aimait qui lui apprenne que sa sœur était aussi la petite sœur de Tommy.

"Maman je pense que c'est le moment de dire la vérité... Si tu ne le fais pas je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui dire..."

"Si la femme que tu aimes avait su garder la bouche fermée nous n'en serions pas là" répondit Moira en colère

"Felicity a pensé que j'avais le droit de le savoir et je l'aime encore plus pour avoir été honnête avec moi, de plus elle t'a laissé la chance d'avouer la vérité toi-même car elle t'apprécie énormément"

"Quelle vérité Oliver ? J'ai l'impression que cela me concerne" demanda Thea

Moira se leva tout en regardant ses deux enfants, elle avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait Thea en apprenant la vérité, que sa fille s'éloigne d'elle, Moira s'en voulait pour avoir été faible à cette époque, de s'être laissée aller une nuit à cause de l'infidélité répétitive de son mari Robert. Mais elle se rappela de sa discussion avec Felicity lorsqu'elle était venue la confronter au manoir il y a quelques nuits.

"Mme Queen je comprends que vous ne souhaitez pas que votre fille apprenne la vérité sur la paternité de Mr Merlyn, si j'étais elle je ne souhaiterais pas savoir qu'un homme comme lui soit mon père. Expliquez-lui pourquoi vous avez eu cette aventure avec Malcolm. Pourquoi vous souhaitiez qu'elle continue à penser que Mr Queen soit son père. Ne faîtes pas l'erreur de continuer à garder ce secret et de perdre ce qui vous reste de votre famille. Je vous promets que de ne pas avouer cette erreur à votre fille va détruire votre vie, si elle l'apprend par une personne malveillante elle ne vous le pardonnera jamais."

"Je protégerai toujours mes enfants... C'est ma priorité absolue dans ce monde"

"Je comprends Mme Queen car j'ai fait l'impensable pour sauver Oliver... Je veux dire je ferais si cela devait arriver un jour... Son bonheur est ma priorité absolue aussi. Mentir n'est pas la solution pour protéger votre fille... Je vous promets que de la voir fâcher contre vous un moment est mieux que de la perdre à tout jamais... Car si vous la perdez il n'y aura aucun retour croyiez en mon expérience "

Moira réalisa que cette jeune femme avait raison, elle préférait que sa fille lui en veuille un temps puis accepte la situation lui pardonnant, elle ne voulait pas perdre ses enfants et se retrouver toute seule. Elle s'approcha de Thea, s'assit à ses côtés, prit ses mains dans les siennes, prit un souffle et expliqua la raison de sa dispute avec Oliver.

L'archer fut heureux que sa mère avoue tout à sa sœur, il réalisa qu'il devrait dire à Tommy qu'ils avaient un lien maintenant avec la paternité de son père envers Thea. Après leur discussion, laissant sa sœur et sa mère dans le salon pour discuter, Thea était en colère mais comprenait pourquoi sa mère lui avait menti, Oliver quitta le manoir pour se diriger vers la fonderie, il était très pressé de retrouver Felicity et la prendre dans ses bras, la remerciant d'être ce qu'elle était, une femme exceptionnelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Diggle était toujours là ainsi que Tommy qui était revenu de l'appartement de Felicity après avoir appris ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver.

"Felicity n'est pas encore arrivée ?" demanda Oliver

"Vois-tu un petite blonde qui n'arrête pas de babiller ?" dit Diggle avec un sourire

"Elle dormait encore lorsque je l'ai quitté ce matin peut-être qu'elle a eu un souci avec sa blessure" demanda Oliver

"Elle allait bien quand je l'ai quitté toute à l'heure Oliver" dit Tommy "Elle ne devrait pas tarder"

"Tu as été chez elle...Pourquoi ? " grogna Oliver

"Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais... Et tu sais quoi ! Elle partage mes sentiments... Elle m'a avoué être tombée amoureuse de moi. Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais jamais Felicity" répondit Tommy

Oliver sentit son cœur se briser, il avait été persuadé hier lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leur baiser que Felicity ressentait les mêmes sentiments, il s'était trompé à priori. Il voulait frapper Tommy pour lui avoir pris la femme qu'il aimait mais il aperçut du coin de l'œil Diggle qui savait ce qu'il allait faire, secouer la tête pour l'en empêcher. Il le vit murmurer 'elle sera en colère contre toi', il réalisa que son ami avait raison. Il partit pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il repensa à sa sœur, il devait avouer à Tommy la nouvelle sur le lien de famille qui les unissait à présent.

"En prenant la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé tu as détruit notre amitié Tommy... Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fait mais grâce à ta petite amie j'ai appris que Thea est ta sœur aussi et je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir"

"Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Tommy étonné

"Felicity a trouvé que ma mère a versé une somme assez importante à un certain Dr Gill qui en fait était le médecin qui a mis au monde Thea. Et étant la femme extrêmement intelligente que nous connaissons, elle a regroupé les points pour comprendre que ton père est le père de Speedy. Elle a confronté ma mère qui voulait garder le secret, mais Felicity déteste le mensonge alors elle m'a avoué la vérité"

"J'ai toujours rêvé que Speedy soit ma sœur et cela arrive vraiment, je ne peux pas le croire. Tu aurais pu le garder pour toi vu que j'ai une relation avec la femme dont tu es amoureux, mais tu as préféré me le dire. Pourquoi alors que je sais que tu es fou de rage contre moi en ce moment ?"

"Ce qui se passe entre nous par rapport à Felicity n'a rien avoir avec la vérité sur le lien qui nous unis à Thea. Mais sache qu'à présent c'est tout ce qui nous unis Tommy... car entre toi et moi, notre amitié de toujours, cette fraternité que nous partagions n'existe plus... Tu l'as brisée en prenant la femme que j'aime" répondit Oliver

Tommy sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine suite à ce que venait de lui avouer Oliver, même si il était en colère contre lui pour avoir perdu la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, il avait trouvé normal de lui annoncer lui-même que Thea était sa sœur à lui aussi. Il se sentit coupable de lui mentir sur sa relation avec Felicity, il savait que la jeune femme lui avait demandé de ne rien avouer à son ami mais il ne pouvait pas laisser penser le frère de sa sœur qu'il avait perdu sa lumière à jamais. Il survivrait de ne pas être avec Felicity, il n'était pas sûr que son meilleur ami supporte de ne pas être avec elle. Il vit l'archer se diriger vers les tapis d'entraînement.

"Oliver attends"

"Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Tommy" cria le justicier voulant évacuer sa rage sur un mannequin plus tôt que sur le visage de son ami.

"Felicity ne veut pas de moi car elle est amoureuse d'un gars qui court toutes les nuits dans la rue avec un arc et des flèches"

Oliver se retourna rapidement fixant Tommy ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de dire sur sa lumière, elle ressentait en fait la même chose que lui, Tommy avait menti.

"Quoi ? Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle est amoureuse de toi"

"Je suis désolé d'avoir menti mais j'étais si en colère qu'une autre femme dont je suis amoureux te choisisse encore. Je voulais que tu souffres pour que tu ressentes cette douleur dans le cœur quand tu perds la femme que tu aimes"

"Tommy je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... aussi bien avec Laurel qu'avec Felicity... J'espère que tu me crois"

"Je sais que tu ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement mais il me faudra du temps pour être capable de ne pas t'en vouloir d'être avec la femme que j'aime."

"D'accord je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra, tu peux aussi aller voir Thea pour lui annoncer que tu sais qu'elle est ta sœur, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin plus de toi que de moi dans cette situation, tu es son frère après tout" répondit Oliver

Tommy fut d'accord avec lui et quitta la fonderie pour rejoindre sa petite sœur au manoir, ils pourraient surement se réconforter mutuellement. Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi Felicity n'était toujours pas arrivée dans la fonderie, il se décida à l'appeler pour lui demander si il pouvait passer chez elle pour parler, il ne voulait pas attendre qu'elle arrive pour la serrer dans ses bras de nouveau. Il composa le numéro de sa dulcinée mais elle ne répondit pas ce qui était très rare pour Felicity qui dormait presque avec son téléphone à côté d'elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, pensant qu'elle avait pu être sous la douche avant, il rappela mais toujours aucune réponse, ce n'était vraiment pas dans le tempérament de la jeune femme de ne pas répondre, même si elle voulait rester seul elle aurait répondu pour lui dire. Il commença à se préparer pour aller s'assurer qu'elle allait bien lorsqu'il reçut un message de Felicity le prévenant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il se verrait demain soir.

Le lendemain la jeune femme appela Oliver lui demandant sa journée car elle ne se sentait toujours pas bien, il voulut venir la voir mais elle lui assura qu'il pourrait se voir le soir à la fonderie. Après avoir écrit un code pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans la Starling bank pour récupérer l'argent que Cooper demandait, elle lui annonça qu'elle devait partir quelque part pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'inquiétaient de son absence aujourd'hui, s'il ne voulait pas avoir une multitude de visite qui viendrait à sa porte, il devait la laisser partir. Il concéda sans oublier de lui rappeler qu'il avait les cartes en mains et qu'à la moindre venue d'un policier elle était une femme morte.

Felicity réalisa que Cooper était à Starling depuis un moment si il avait engagé le Comte pour l'enlever, cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait travailler avec Slade Wilson ce qui n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Ce monstre avait apporté le chaos dans Starling City dans sa première vie avec tout ces repris de justice qu'il avait dopé au mirakuru, tout cela pour une vengeance personnelle contre Oliver pour ne pas avoir sauvé la femme dont les deux hommes étaient amoureux.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la destruction qu'il avait infligée à la ville avec son armée arriver une seconde fois, elle réalisa que maintenant ils avaient deux problèmes à s'occuper. Slade Wilson et son propre monstre personnel Cooper Seldon qui devait savoir qu'Oliver était Arrow, connaître son travail de nuit avec le justicier. Il pouvait donc encore une fois lui faire du chantage alors qu'elle voudrait protéger l'identité de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avouer à Oliver que deux monstres de leur passé étaient en ville. Si elle faisait cela Oliver lui avouerait ses sentiments, n'aurait pas son futur avec Laurel. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer cela, rien n'était possible entre eux car elle était morte, elle devait se débrouiller sans lui avouer ses soucis avec Cooper, mais le prévenir de ce que prévoyait Slade pour au moins sauver Moira Queen d'une mort certaine.

Oliver était vraiment impatient de pouvoir parler à Felicity, elle lui manquait énormément, son appel ce matin l'avait un peu contrarié, il s'inquiétait de son état et voulut partir la voir pour la soigner mais Diggle le prévint que ce qu'elle avait subi hier avait dû la perturber plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il avait attendu que toute la journée passe rapidement pour se retrouver dans la fonderie et se rassurer qu'elle allait bien.

Felicity arriva avec une décision bien en tête, elle ne voulait pas mêler Oliver à ses affaires avec Cooper, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il pourrait se faire démasquer, aller en prison ou bien se faire tuer. Elle ne le permettrait pas, elle préférait éloigner son tortionnaire de l'homme qu'elle aimait et faire le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il devait avoir avec Laurel. Mais elle devait le prévenir pour Slade.

C'est confiante dans sa décision qu'elle descendit les marches pour accéder à la station informatique. Elle put voir Diggle et Oliver s'entraînant au bâton, elle pensa que ce serait une chose qui lui manquerait, voir le justicier torse nu en sueur, bougeant ses muscles avec ses mouvements de défenses.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau puis alluma ses ordinateurs, elle avait l'intention d'aider Arrow avec la patrouille ce soir et rester plus tard après le départ de ses amis pour leur enregistrer un message d'adieu. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se retrouver devant eux et leur dire au revoir sans craquer et tout leur dire sur le problème qu'elle devait affronter. Pas comme elle avait fait dans son passé, les évènements avec son amitié avec Tommy, l'archer qui avaient accepté ses sentiments envers elle changeaient les choses, elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui dire adieu en face.

Oliver entendit le bruit des touches, il donna un dernier coup de bâton à Diggle qui le fit tomber, lâcha l'instrument d'entraînement à terre, attrapa sa serviette tout en se dirigeant vers la femme qui emplissait ses rêves jours et nuits. Il fit à peine un pas que Felicity se retourna vers lui.

"Oliver j'ai trouvé qui se trouve derrière le masque de crâne, c'est Sebastian Blood. Pendant que je me reposais ce matin j'ai fait plusieurs recherches"

"Cela a du sens, il veut acquérir la ville" dit-il s'approchant d'elle

"J'ai trouvé aussi qu'il ne travaille pas seul, je dirais même qu'il est qu'un petit maillon d'un projet plus grand institué par un homme qui se fait appeler Slade Wilson"

Oliver blanchit, cela n'était pas possible Slade ne pouvait pas être vivant, il lui avait planté une flèche dans l'œil sur le cargo, il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu. En y pensant peut-être que le mirakuru l'avait aidé à guérir, il devait demander à Sarah de plus amples renseignements sur le mirakuru connaissant plus de détails sur cette drogue que voulait Ivo, la prévenant aussi que leur passé venait de revenir d'entre les morts.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la femme qu'il aimait, il lui caressa le bras mais elle tressaillit et poussa un gémissement de douleur, ce qui n'était pas normal car la balle qu'elle avait reçu était dans l'épaule pas le bras.

"Felicity tu es blessé au bras ?" demanda-t-il

"Non pourquoi penserais-tu cela Oliver" répondit-elle sans le regarder commençant à retourner son fauteuil devant ses ordinateurs.

Mais Oliver n'était pas d'accord avec ses actions et il empêcha le siège de tourner la gardant en face de lui pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux mais elle les gardait baissés, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, caressa doucement sa joue.

"Peut-être que je te demande cela car tu as tressailli lorsque je t'ai touché"

"J'ai été surprise Oliver, je ne suis pas blessée. Allez laisse-moi trouver plus de choses sur ce Slade Wilson que tu as l'air de connaître vu ton regard lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom"

"C'est très bien essayé de vouloir changer de sujet et nous chercherons ensemble tout ce que Slade a prévu pour me faire souffrir mais pour l'instant je veux que tu répondes à ma question." répondit Oliver levant son visage à sa hauteur.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de moi, Slade pourrait s'en prendre à Thea ou bien à ta mère. Oliver tu dois les protéger" dit-elle se levant pour s'éloigner de lui

Il put voir de la peur se refléter dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui échapper mais il ne la laisserait pas faire, mais elle avait raison sur un point. Il appela donc rapidement Tommy lui demandant de bien vouloir amener leur sœur et sa mère au club, qu'il lui expliquerait dès qu'ils arriveraient ce qui se passait.

Diggle qui avait surpris la conversation entre Oliver et Felicity s'avança à son tour vers la jeune femme pendant que le justicier passait son appel.

"Felicity si tu as des problèmes tu dois nous le dire pour qu'on puisse t'aider, nous sommes une équipe" dit John

"John a raison Felicity, j'ai pu constater depuis plusieurs semaines que tu fais des recherches sur internet pendant des heures, je ne pense pas que c'est par rapport à Slade sinon tu nous l'aurais dit"

Felicity allait répondre mais son téléphone sonna ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, la peur était encore plus visible dans son regard quand elle aperçut le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Oliver devenait de plus en plus curieux de ce qui arrivait à son amour, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, pas une seule fois elle avait paru si perdu, tellement rempli de peur.

Felicity leva le visage vers Oliver et Diggle, elle essayait de trouver un mensonge à leur dire pour qu'ils arrêtent de la questionner, des alertes sur son ordinateur la sauvèrent, lui évitant de leur répondre pour le moment.

"Il y a une agression entre deux gangs dans la 67 eme rue Oliver"

"D'accord nous y allons Diggle... mais nous parlerons ensuite tous les deux" dit-il à Felicity lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de quitter la fonderie suivit de son partenaire.

Felicity entendit les bruits des armes, des cris dans son oreillette, elle ne fit pas attention à l'apparition de Mr Jones à ses côtés s'inquiétant pour ses amis.

"Tu dois lui dire ce que te fait subir Cooper " dit-il

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant l'homme à ses côtés, elle éteignit son oreillette pour que ses amis ne puisse pas l'entendre parler sinon il lui demanderait qui était avec elle dans la fonderie et elle n'aurait aucune raison logique pour l'apparition d'un ange.

"Non ! J'ai pris la décision de les laisser loin de mes problèmes, ils ont la ville à sauver de Slade Wilson, Oliver doit se consacrer au sauvetage de sa mère et Laurel"

"Tu sais que tu as pris cette décision à cause de ta mission pour donner à Oliver et Laurel un meilleur futur"

"Bien sûr Cooper pourrait détruire Oliver du fait qu'il connait son secret, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. De plus je suis morte donc aucun futur peut avoir lieu entre nous, il doit être avec Laurel"

"En quittant Oliver tu vas prendre la solution de facilité Felicity, tu va faire de nouveau la même erreur que dans ton ancienne vie, puis tu vas mourir encore une fois"

« Comment cela encore une fois ? Je suis déjà morte, je dois repartir au paradis quand tout est réglé...Oliver et moi c'est impossible...Il va vite comprendre qu'il ne m'aime pas comme il le pense»

" Tu sais très bien que cela est faux Felicity, même dans ton autre vie il t'aimait déjà. Vous êtes destinée l'un à l'autre quoique tu fasses Oliver n'aimera jamais qu'une seule femme. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que Cooper lui fasse du mal"

"Evidemment que je ne veux pas que Cooper le fasse souffrir, lui enlève tout. Je dois éloigner ce monstre et laisser Oliver être heureux avec Laurel. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je dois tout lui avouer, je vais repartir ensuite pour le paradis, je ne suis ici que pour changer le futur d'Oliver"

Le regard de Felicity indiquait à Mr Jones que la femme devant lui pensait que mourir était la seule solution. Peut-être était-il temps enfin de lui avouer sa véritable présence dans cette seconde chance.

"Un futur qu'il doit avoir avec toi Felicity" dit Mr Jones

"Quoi ?"

"Le juge Othaniel t'a envoyé ici pour que tu corriges son futur mais ensuite tu ne dois pas retourner avec nous... Tu es ici pour avoir un nouveau futur avec l'homme que tu aimes" répondit Mr Jones

Felicity ne put répondre car Oliver et Diggle arrivèrent en courant dans les escaliers, le justicier n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout au vu de son visage en colère.

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as éteint la communication Felicity" cria-t-il en colère

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi là-bas je n'étais d'aucune aide" dit-elle en se levant

"Mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tu allais bien" hurla Oliver

"Je vais bien Oliver je n'ai pas bougé d'ici donc rien ne peut m'arriver," répondit-elle

"J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Oliver, notre sœur et Moira sont en haut dans mon bureau, " dit Tommy en courant dans les escaliers.

"Tu vas devoir leur expliquer Oliver et surement leur avouer ton secret" dit Diggle

Felicity perdait la bataille avec ses émotions, surtout depuis ce que lui avait dit Mr Jones, le fait qu'elle n'était pas réellement morte, qu'elle avait une chance d'avoir un futur avec Oliver. Elle se souvint de ce jour avant sa mort lorsqu'elle avait vu Laurel et Oliver dans le parc avec leur fille Hope, ce petit ange qui devait arriver dans un an pour combler la vie du justicier.

Si elle n'arrivait pas à faire le nécessaire pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait recommence sa vie avec Laurel, que celle-ci profite de cette seconde chance pour construire un avenir avec le justicier, intérieurement elle s'en voudrait d'avoir enlevé le droit à cet enfant d'exister.

Oliver avait tant souffert qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever la chance d'avoir sa petite Hope avec Laurel. Elle réalisa que comme dans sa précédente vie elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Cooper et l'entraîner dans ses problèmes, il avait déjà assez à gérer avec l'arrivée de Slade. Elle l'aimait mais elle devait le protéger à tout prix, elle décida de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait parler à Laurel pour arranger les choses.

"Oliver ! John a raison va dire la vérité à ta mère et Thea, puis après va voir Laurel pour régler vos problèmes, ta famille est en sécurité contre Slade, je vais chercher ce qu'il veut pendant que tu seras parti" Dit Felicity

"Slade ! Est-ce l'homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux que je fasse partir Thea et Moira du manoir ?" demanda Tommy

"Comment était-il Tommy ?" demanda Oliver

"Grand, surement un homme qui a travaillé pour l'armée avec un bandeaux sur l'œil. Il a dû le perdre pendant une guerre" répondit-il

"D'une certaine façon tu as raison... Mais la bataille était contre moi, je lui ai planté une flèche dans l'œil car il voulait me tuer. Mais avec le mirakuru il est très puissant, je ne pourrais pas le battre"

"Nous allons trouver une solution Oliver pour l'instant va dire à Laurel que tu es désolé de votre rupture et sauve ton couple... je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, vous avez un magnifique futur qui vous attends ensemble, une famille à construire, tu devrais arranger les choses avec elle"

"Mais Felicity je..."

"Oliver tu as tes deux partenaires l'un avec les muscles, l'autre avec un super QI...Tu as aussi ton meilleur ami à tes côtés. Ils sont là pour protéger ta mère et ta soeur pendant que tu va retrouver la femme de ta vie et lui demander pardon...Alors va-y"

Le justicier fut choqué par les paroles de sa Felicity, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer la colère l'imprégnant complètement mais ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec elle. Il sentait une douleur dans sa poitrine, elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'il lui portait en lui demandant d'arranger sa relation avec Laurel.

Puis comme si une force l'empêchait de continuer à avancer, il s'arrêta puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il réalisa ce que voulait Slade il se retourna vers Felicity de nouveau.

"Je viens de comprendre ce que veut Slade. Il va vouloir enlever la femme que j'aime pour la tuer"

"Raison de plus pour que tu partes retrouver Laurel et l'amène à la fonderie" dit Felicity

"Mais il va se tromper et prendre la mauvaise femme" dit-il la fixant intensément

Oliver était maintenant juste devant Felicity, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, La jeune femme paniquait car elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, ce moment était arrivé dans sa précédente vie, dans un autre endroit, pour une autre raison. Mais n'ayant jamais répété ces mots, elle avait compris qu'il ne les avait dit que pour piéger Slade. Elle savait que cette fois-ci il les penserait réellement au moment de les prononcer.

Devait-elle lui laisser dire les mots ? Ou devait-elle le pousser à avoir son futur avec Laurel ?

 **Alors que va faire Felicity d'après-vous ? J'attends vos théorie et vos avis. Rester sage la semaine prochaine vous aurez le final de cette histoire. A bientôt**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, je me doute que vous êtes impatient de savoir si Oliver va lui dire les mots ou va se dégonfler, si Felicity va enfin comprendre qu'il l'aime réellement. Je pourrai vous donner des indices mais je vais vous laisser lire par vous-même. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire et je voudrais vous remercier pour les mises en favorites, les Followers et les commentaires. Merci au guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement mais dont les commentaires me font énormément plaisir.**

 **Pour finir merci à ma beta géniale Shinobu24 toujours présente et prête à me conseiller dans mes histoires, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

##################################

Felicity lâcha les mains d'Oliver et s'éloigna de lui en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que lui avait dit Mr Jones qui la regardait fixement toujours dans le sous-sol avec eux. Il lui avait certifié qu'elle était ici pour une seconde chance avec Oliver, pas pour changer son futur par rapport à Laurel, mais un nouveau futur avec elle.

Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible qu'elle puisse avoir une vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sans empêcher à une petite fille de venir au monde ? Tout en regardant Oliver elle pensa à la petite Hope qu'elle avait vu dans sa précédente vie, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de vivre avec ses parents, contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur lorsqu'elle caressait le ventre de sa mère.

Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir de les voir vivre leur vie ensemble vu que apparemment elle ne devait pas retourner au paradis, mais cette enfant ne devait pas payer pour un futur qu'elle devait avoir avec Oliver. Hope Queen était la fille d'Oliver et Laurel, elle ne devait pas changer ce futur là même par amour.

Felicity ferma les yeux et pendant quelque instant rêva d'un futur qu'elle n'aurait jamais, des ballades avec l'homme qu'elle aimait main dans la main avec deux enfants courant devant eux. Des soirées sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre regardant des films tout en mangeant du pop-corn. Mr Jones lui avait dit que son futur était avec Oliver, mais elle n'acceptait pas ce bonheur au prix de l'inexistence d'un enfant.

Dans sa première vie elle avait sacrifié sa liberté pour le protéger, dans sa seconde chance elle sacrifiera son futur pour la vie de l'enfant d'Oliver et Laurel. Elle prit un souffle profond, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qui était le mieux pour que la petite Hope ait une chance de vivre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler car Oliver le fit avant elle.

"Je t'aime Felicity...J'ai longtemps pensé que je devais te repousser pour te protéger à cause de ce que je suis... Mais... J'ai réalisé après le Dolmaker que ce n'est pas possible"

"Ton futur est avec Laurel, ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas de l'amour mais de la gratitude pour t'aider dans ta croisade" dit-elle ayant choisi de le laisser être avec la jeune avocate.

"Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais... Tu m'aimes ! Tommy me l'a dit. Pourquoi veux-tu me jeter dans les bras de Laurel ?" s'énerva Oliver

Oliver partit déposer son arc sur son support dans la vitrine puis enleva sa capuche pour la déposer sur le mannequin. Il ne comprenait pas Felicity, elle ressentait les même sentiments pourtant elle continuait à le repousser, à vouloir qu'il recommence une vie avec Laurel.

"Felicity vous avez le droit de lui avouer que vous avez déjà vécu cette vie, le juge Othaniel vous en donne la permission" dit Mr Jones près d'elle

"Mais je n'ai pas de futur avec Oliver ! Hope ne verra jamais le jour si je change son futur qu'il doit avoir avec Laurel et c'est inconcevable pour moi" chuchota-t-elle

"Felicity ! La petite Hope ne risque rien je vous le jure elle existera quand même. Dîtes à Oliver qui vous êtes réellement, sauver votre futur avec l'homme qui vous est destiné" répondit Mr Jones

La jeune femme regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie partir pour la salle de bain pour surement retirer sa peinture verte autour de ses yeux et se changer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, Mr Jones venait de lui dire que Hope existerait tout de même, serait-il possible qu'elle serait leur enfant en fin de compte ? Comme si Mr Jones avait su lire dans ses pensées lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

Felicity réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment été renvoyé sur terre par le juge Othaniel pour lui donner la chance d'avoir un avenir avec le justicier, son amour, son Oliver. Maintenant elle devait tout lui avouer, elle ne le laissa pas atteindre la porte et se mit à crier.

« Oliver ! Attends s'il te plaît »

Le silence envahit la fonderie, Diggle, Tommy et Mr Jones regardèrent fixement les protagonistes chacun attendant la suite des évènements qui se déroulaient devant eux.

« Je vais juste dans la salle de bain un instant, si tu crois que je vais renoncer à toi...aucune chance»

" S'il-te-plaît, Oliver nous devons parler ". Felicity ne s'était pas déplacé et se tenait toujours à côté de ses ordinateurs, le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

« Si c'est pour me dire que je dois aller faire amende honorable auprès de Laurel cela n'arrivera jamais... tu es tout ce que je veux, et si je ne peux pas être avec toi je préfère rester seul que d'avoir une relation avec une femme que je n'aime pas» répondit Oliver

"Pendant l'affaire du Comte, Diggle m'a fait remarquer que je trouvais très rapidement les informations sur internet pour nous aider à attraper nos suspects"

"Tu es très douée Felicity, un génie" répondit Tommy

"Je sais que j'ai un QI de 170 mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je trouvais si facilement les informations" dit-elle

"Felicity ! Cette information n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu me pousses dans les bras d'une autre femme" répliqua Oliver

"Si Oliver ! Cela va te faire comprendre pourquoi je le fais."

"Vas-y on t'écoute" répondit l'archer

"D'une certaine façon je connais tout ce qui va arriver car ces évènements qui arrivent se sont déjà produit...dans ma précédente vie. Tu étais le justicier Oliver, Diggle t'aidait mais Tommy est mort pendant le tremblement de terre voulant sauver la femme qu'il aimait...Laurel"

"Attends...tu veux nous dire que tu viens du futur...Mais le voyage dans le temps n'existe pas" dit Diggle

"Je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps, j'ai juste déjà existé dans une autre vie. Mais tu serais surpris par tout ce qui est possible... Comme un homme qui peut courir comme l'éclair" répondit-elle

"Donc tu dis que tu as vécu cette vie, alors la nuit où mon père voulait détruire les Glades, tu as été au bureau juridique pour sauver Laurel toi-même, car tu savais que l'un de nous irait la sauver, moi à l'évidence car je suis mort" dit Tommy

"Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs à cause de Malcolm, tu avais tellement de belles choses à vivre je voulais que tu aies une seconde chance, puis Oliver s'était tellement senti coupable de n'avoir pas pu te sauver qu'il était retourné sur Lian Yu dans la précédente vie que j'ai vécu"

"Quand tu parles de précédente vie Felicity. Cela signifie-t-il que tu es morte dans cette vie que tu as déjà vécue ? " demanda John

"Oui ! J'ai été tuée par une personne de mon passé au MIT. Il est arrivé trois mois après la défaite de Slade, pendant des semaines il m'a demandé de voler des banques pour lui en faisant des transferts non traçables grâce à des codes que je créais, puis Oliver a eu vent de ses vols, alors nous avons enquêté mais je ne vous ai pas informé que c'était moi et que j'avais des problèmes."

"Pourquoi Felicity nous t'aurions aidé à te sortir de là ?" dit Oliver

"Ta relation avec Laurel était parfaite je ne voulais pas détruire ce que tu avais réussi à construire avec l'équipe, d'être avec la femme que tu aimais."

"Je vois que dans n'importe quelle vie que tu as vécu Oliver sera toujours l'homme que tu aimes et tu voudras le protéger" dit Tommy

"Quand il m'a dit qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Arrow, j'ai accepté de le suivre et durant cinq ans j'ai vécu en enfer"

"Et je ne t'ai pas recherché partout dans le pays... Je suis resté sans rien faire... Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi... Je n'avais vraiment aucun sentiment pour toi" hurla Oliver

"Te connaissant tu as dû rechercher Felicity mais elle est très intelligente, elle a dû effacer toutes ses traces" dit Diggle

"Tu as fait des recherches mais après un moment tu as arrêté et as continué ta vie... C'était pour cela que j'étais partie donc... Ne supportant plus ce que j'étais devenue, ce que ma vie étais devenue, de ce que me faisait subir Cooper j'ai décidé de revenir à Starling City, ma ville pour en finir avec cet enfer"

"Donc tu voulais que Arrow arrête cet homme... Mais tu as attendu cinq ans car j'avais une vie de famille avec Laurel" demanda Oliver

"Oui... J'avais appris votre mariage et la naissance de votre fille. J'ai piégé Cooper pour que le justicier le tue, et me tue aussi pour me sortir de cet enfer, mais c'est mon tortionnaire qui m'a tiré des balles dessus dont une dans le poumon, celle qui m'a tuée."

"Tu t'es sacrifiée ?" hurla Oliver

"Tu étais marié à Laurel, tu avais Hope ta fille et un autre enfant en route, Diggle avait aussi une vie de famille. La ville avait accepté le justicier et son équipe masquée, je devais tout faire pour que Cooper ne t'enlèves pas votre bonheur" dit-elle en larmes

"Mais si tu étais venue me voir, même après cinq ans loin de moi je t'aurais aidé... Ce n'est pas possible que l'Oliver que j'étais dans ton autre vie te laisse tomber... Tu devais être aussi importante pour lui que pour moi" dit-il

Oliver était énervé contre son homologue de cet autre temps qui avait laissé Felicity souffrir, qui n'avait rien fait pour la sauver des griffes de cet homme, qui n'avait pas tout tenté pour la retrouver et avait préféré jouir d'une vie de famille avec une autre femme.

"Avons-nous su que c'était toi avec ce Cooper quand le justicier l'a tué ?" demanda Diggle

"Pas au début mais Je... Je suis morte dans les bras d'Oliver... J'ai eu le temps de lui dire que... que je l'aimais... Il a fait la même chose" dit-elle ses joues inondées de larmes

Oliver sentit sa poitrine se compresser entendant les mots de Felicity, dans une autre vie elle était morte pour le sauver car il avait une vie avec Laurel. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour son bonheur, pour son futur, il se rendit compte que dans ce passé qu'elle évoquait il n'avait jamais dû lui avouer son amour.

Quand il pensait qu'il avait failli faire la même chose dans cette vie il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, il était heureux d'avoir réalisé ne pas pouvoir passer à côté d'une histoire avec sa lumière. Et par il ne sait quel miracle il avait une seconde chance de vivre son amour avec elle, de changer les choses, il remerciait celui qui l'avait fait revenir vers lui, il ne gâcherait pas sa seconde chance.

"Si tu es morte. Comment peux-tu te retrouver ici devant nous ? Je ne me plains pas, tu es formidable et j'aurais raté de ne pas te connaître et...t'aimer" dit Tommy

"Le futur que j'avais cru sauver ne s'est pas réalisé, Oliver se sentant trop coupable de n'avoir pas réalisé que j'avais des problèmes, de ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait avant, se mura dans une pièce brisant son couple dans le processus, il quitta son rôle de justicier, la ville tomba dans des mauvaises mains, alors j'ai été renvoyé pour changer cela" répondit Felicity

"Donc tu es venu pour qu'Oliver ne se laisse pas aller à se morfondre… Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Oliver dans cette seconde chance que l'on t'a donné ?" demanda Diggle

"Pour moi j'étais morte alors je voulais sauver le futur de Laurel et Oliver, qu'ils soient heureux ensemble même si j'étais partie. Je devais tout faire pour qu'Oliver n'ai aucun sentiment à mon égard mais..."

"Oliver est devenu jaloux lorsqu'il a compris que j'étais amoureux de toi, alors il a quitté Laurel et a décidé de t'avouer ses sentiments" dit Tommy avec un sourire

Lorsque Felicity fit un signe positif, Tommy murmura « typique Oliver », quand à l'archer il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de tomber encore plus amoureux de sa lumière, la femme de sa vie, sa Felicity, mais après cette histoire il réalisa que si.

"J'ai fait tout cela Oliver uniquement parce que je t'aimais dans ma précédente vie... Je t'aime toujours dans cette vie... Et si je devais te sauver encore je ferais le même sacrifice."

Oliver s'avança vers elle lentement pendant qu'elle continuait à parler, posa sa main sur sa joue tout en la fixant tendrement avec un regard rempli d'amour.

"Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps et j'ai pensé que..."

Oliver se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue si heureux qu'elle ressente les mêmes sentiments que lui, si heureux que le ciel lui avait renvoyé son amour.

"Je t'aime Felicity... tellement... Je suis désolé que dans ta précédente vie je ne t'ai rien dit et que tu aies dû faire ce sacrifice mais cela n'arrivera pas dans notre présent... Je ne peux pas cacher ce que je ressens pour toi car c'est très fort... Et comme mon homologue je ne survivrais pas sans toi si je te perdais"

Oliver la prit par la taille et la serra dans ses bras mais Felicity cria de douleur, il l'éloigna de lui et tout en la regardant descendit la manche du gilet qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'il vit le bandage où une tache de sang apparaissait Oliver grogna de colère, ses yeux se remplissant d'une fureur intense envers celui qui avait blessé son amour.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Slade ?" demanda-t-il essayant de se contrôler

"Non... c'est... Oliver je suis paniquée à l'idée qu'il te fasse souffrir" dit-elle en pleure "Je dois te sauver"

"L'homme de ton passé ! Ce Cooper t'a fait cela n'est-ce pas ?" grogna-t-il

"Oui... je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse ou bien te tue... je dois partir avec lui pour te protéger... Je ferais toujours tout pour te sauver, tu signifies le monde pour moi"

"Aucun sacrifice dans cette vie Felicity... Je ne ferais pas cette erreur comme dans ta précédente vie. Tu vas nous expliquer où il se trouve et nous allons nous occuper de lui."

"Je ne risquerais pas vos vies à cause d'un homme de mon passé" dit-elle s'écartant d'Oliver

Il la rattrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui puis baissa ses lèvres vers les siennes pour lui donner le meilleur baiser qu'elle n'avait reçu de toute sa vie. Elle se laissa emporter par la situation la passion l'entourant comme une couverture de chaleur. A bout de souffle Oliver s'écarta mais la garda dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien m'écouter Felicity. Je t'aime, tu comprends... Tu es mon monde aussi... Vivre sans toi est impensable et je vais battre cet homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'enlever la chance de vivre notre amour ensemble. Ce passé, cet enfer que tu as vécu n'existera pas tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie en moi"

Felicity lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues de bonheur d'être enfin avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui déposa de nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui expliquer qui était Cooper, dans quelle condition elle l'avait connu, pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle. A un moment elle chercha Mr Jones dans la fonderie pour le remercier mais il avait disparu.

Après sa discussion avec Felicity, Oliver sentit la haine le submerger pour ce Cooper Seldon pour ce qu'il avait fait à la femme qu'il aimait, dans sa précédente vie et dans celle-ci. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit sur ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces cinq années d'enfer dans ce passé d'où elle venait, mais ayant été dans la même situation il comprit que ce Cooper avait dû la torturer. Il ressentait une haine féroce contre cet homme et il allait lui faire payer d'avoir tiré sur la femme de sa vie.

Diggle regarda la plaie que Felicity avait sur le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'infecte pas, il lui expliqua pendant qu'il la soignait que ce Copper savait ce qu'il avait fait car la balle avait effleuré son bras, son intention était de lui faire peur pas de la tuer. Oliver ayant assez d'information maintenant demanda à Tommy de bien vouloir emmener Felicity dans le bureau avec sa sœur et sa mère, il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre chez elle et que ce monstre l'enlève. Felicity refusa elle voulait aider et attraper Cooper, son unique but était de ne pas laisser Cooper gagner dans cette vie.

Elle paniqua à un moment, elle savait que Slade et Cooper travaillaient ensemble, la mission de Cooper était peut-être de la retrouver, la livrer à Slade pour faire souffrir Oliver et le faire choisir entre Laurel et elle. Puis Felicity réalisa qu'il ne lui avait parlé que de vouloir voler les banques, peut-être qu'il travaillait pour son propre bénéfice à présent à cause de sa vengeance et que Slade ne lui avait pas parlé de ses plans pour détruire Oliver, donc il n'était pas au courant de leur intérêt commun pour faire souffrir Arrow. Si c'était vraiment le but de Cooper cela serait plus facile pour eux de l'attraper et l'envoyer en prison.

Elle savait que dans son autre vie, Cooper lui avait demandé de porter une oreillette pour qu'il puisse entendre ses adieux à ses amis, qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ne divulguerait rien sur ses intentions. Elle allait maintenant le prendre à son propre jeu, elle prendrait une oreillette pour que John et Oliver puisse entendre la conversation, qu'il puisse intervenir au bon moment pour l'arrêter lors du vol de la banque et qu'il soit enfermé.

Demain soir Cooper Seldon croupirait dans une cellule à Iron Height, puis Felicity commencerait enfin la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec Oliver après avoir empêché Slade de détruire de nouveau leur ville.

Felicity proposa son plan à ses amis, comme d'habitude, l'archer ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger mais elle lui expliqua que c'était la seul et unique façon de faire pour que Cooper n'ait pas le temps d'appeler Slade à la rescousse, sans remède contre le mirakuru Oliver n'aurait aucune chance de le battre et risquait de mourir, c'était impensable pour elle.

Elle rentra donc dans son appartement après avoir tout expliqué à Oliver et Diggle sur le plan qu'elle avait prévu pour faire enfermer Cooper. Le justicier n'était pas très heureux de la laisser seule avec cet individu qui lui avait déjà tiré dessus mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait, la femme qu'il aimait était très têtue lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment faire partie d'une mission.

Le lendemain soir comme prévu, Felicity emmena Cooper à la First National Bank de Starling City, elle lui fit croire que le directeur de la banque avait changé leur sécurité informatique le matin même et qu'elle devait être présente avec lui sur les lieux. Ils arrivèrent vers la porte, elle brancha sa tablette sur le boitier et pirata facilement le code d'ouverture. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau qu'elle savait être celui de Walter Steele, puis brancha sa tablette sur son ordinateur. Hier soir elle avait prévenu Oliver et Diggle qu'elle porterait une oreillette et qu'ils devaient faire de même pour les entendre.

"Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir pour décoder leur sécurité alors fais le guet devant la porte" dit-elle à Cooper

"N'oublie qui est le chef ici Felicity, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner" dit-il pointant l'arme vers elle

"Si tu veux ton argent rapidement Cooper fait attention qu'aucun garde n'arrive et nous arrête. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en prison pour t'avoir aidé"

"Tu n'iras pas en prison au vu de tes activités nocturnes avec le gars en vert" répondit Cooper avec un regard fier

Felicity arrêta tout mouvement, ses doigts se figèrent au-dessus du clavier en entendant les propos de son ex-copain, elle savait que Cooper était au courant pour Oliver mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Cooper" dit-elle recommençant à taper

"Je te suis depuis quelques semaines Felicity, je suis à Starling depuis plusieurs mois avec un homme qui déteste l'archer et qui a bien voulu m'aider avec ma vengeance. Au début mon travail était de le surveiller tous les soirs mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je t'ai vu sortir une nuit de derrière ce club le Verdant"

"J'aide la propriétaire avec des problèmes internet, de plus j'aime bien ce club donc j'y vais souvent"

"Tous les soirs Felicity ? Je pourrais te croire si je n'avais pas vu Arrow surveiller ton immeuble chaque nuit lorsque tu rentres après avoir sauvé la ville. J'ai commencé à penser que le justicier était amoureux de toi, j'en ai même fait part à mon partenaire Slade. Il avait l'air très content de cette information " dit-il avec un petit ricanement

La jeune femme stoppa de nouveau ses mouvements, elle ne savait pas qu'Oliver passait toutes les nuits à la protéger et vérifier que rien ne lui arrivait après son départ de la tanière. Il se souciait réellement d'elle depuis longtemps et cela lui réchauffa le cœur et le fit l'aimer encore plus, mais elle devait tout de même avoir une discussion avec lui.

L'idiot de Cooper s'était rendu compte de sa présence sur le toit en face de son immeuble, de son amour pour elle et l'avait dit à Slade qui pouvait mettre en place son plan en le faisant choisir entre Laurel et elle.

"Et je suis presque sûr que ce soir est un piège dans lequel tu m'as entrainé pour que ton justicier m'attrape et me livre à la police" dit-il près d'elle

Pas encore pensa-t-elle, il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà compris son plan, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son arme sur sa tempe. Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger trop prise dans ses pensées, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait attention à son environnement comme le lui avait appris Diggle. Elle eut peur que sa vie se finisse comme dans sa précédente, surtout que cette fois-ci elle savait qu'elle avait un avenir avec Oliver.

"Nous allons faire un petit tour ma chérie, puis nous allons attendre ton justicier pour que je lui place une balle dans la tête." dit-il l'attrapant par le bras l'obligeant à se lever

"Je pensais que tu voulais ton argent Cooper, celui que je t'ai soi-disant empêché d'avoir il y a toute ces années"

"Je l'aurais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Tu feras le travail après que j'aurais tué ton justicier à capuche verte... Avance maintenant" dit-il la poussant

"Je ne t'aiderai pas à le tuer" dit-elle le poussant sur la poitrine pour l'éloigner d'elle

Cooper devint rouge de colère, pris Felicity par les épaules, les lui serrant très fort en laissant surement des marques, la secouant en l'informant qu'elle n'avait aucun mot à dire dans cette affaire, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait et plus après ce coup.

"Tu peux rêver Cooper je ne t'aiderai jamais à lui faire du mal, ni à avoir ton argent. Et si tu le tues Slade te brisera en deux" dit-elle la voix toute tremblante par la peur d'être tuée elle-même.

Cooper s'énerva encore plus à cause de ses propos et frappa violemment Felicity avec le canon du pistolet sur la tête, elle fut assommée par le coup et tomba à terre. Mr Jones qui était apparu à ce moment-là dans son costume noir, réalisa qu'il devait tout faire pour amener le justicier à la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Oliver et Diggle étaient devant la First National Bank dans la camionnette attendant le signal de Felicity pour faire leur entrée, mais le justicier commençait sincèrement à ne plus supporter l'attente. Ils les avaient vu rentrés dans la société depuis au moins dix minutes et il avait peur pour la femme qu'il aimait, Cooper était instable, il pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'autre abruti parler de sa connaissance du travail de Felicity avec le justicier, puis le nom de Slade son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sortit rapidement de la camionnette n'écoutant pas les cris de Diggle derrière lui, lui demandant d'attendre le signal.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall d'accueil et le justicier serra les dents quand il entendit Felicity contrarier Cooper, il stoppa ses pas quand il entendit les gémissements de la jeune informaticienne qui signifiait que l'homme avec elle l'avait frappée, il allait payer pour cela.

« Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'aider volontairement, je vais devoir utiliser une tactique différente » expliqua Cooper à Felicity

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'amena vers lui. « Tu étais belle à l'époque, tu es devenu une déesse à présent » dit-il en lui caressant le bras du bout des doigt.

« Laisse-moi partir Cooper » dit Felicity en essayant de se défendre

« Cela va vraiment être dommage de me séparer de toi si rapidement, j'avais tellement de projet pour nous deux, travaillant ensemble, ayant le plus de sexe possible » répondit-il en la fixant

Felicity trembla de peur voyant son regard se noircir par la colère de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il souhaitait, il commença à la faire reculer et elle se débattit de tout son souffle. Elle sentit le mur derrière elle et réalisa qu'elle était piégée à présent. Cooper rangea son pistolet dans sa ceinture et agrippa le cou de son ex-copine en un instant.

« Arrête Cooper, s'il te plaît » chuchota Felicity

Il ne répondit pas à sa requête et serra ses mains sur le cou de la jeune femme la faisant pleurer de douleur. Felicity essaya de toutes ses forces de se libérer, mais elle comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdu, les mains de ce fou la serrant dans une poignée de la mort.

Quand elle regarda dans ses yeux elle vit un regard exempt d'émotions prêt à tuer. Elle sentit la difficulté de respirer, immédiatement une image d'Oliver lui vint à l'esprit. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait mourir de nouveau et ne pourrait jamais avoir une fin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, Cooper aurait gagné dans ses deux vies.

Sa vue commença à s'assombrir et elle ne cessa de se dire mentalement pendant que l'air quittait ses poumons « Je t'aime Oliver, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps mon amour... Je suis tellement désolée »

Mr Jones apparut dans le hall d'entrée habillé en gardien de la sécurité, il put voir de loin vers les escaliers Oliver qui était prêt à monter pour se diriger vers le second étage, il perdrait un temps fou si il faisait cela car Felicity n'était pas du tout dans cet endroit. Il s'approcha doucement les mains en l'air pour prouver sa bonne foi envers le justicier, quoique si il lui tirait une flèche elle ne lui ferait aucun mal vu qu'il était déjà mort depuis des années, un ange ne peut pas mourir.

"Arrow" cria-t-il

Oliver se retourna d'un coup et arma son arc prêt à tirer sur l'individu qui l'avait arrêté dans sa recherche de la femme qu'il aimait.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il par son modulateur

"Je viens vous aider à sauver la jeune femme qui est arrivée avec ce fou armé, j'aurais voulu la sauver mais je n'ai plus mon arme avec moi" répondit Mr Jones

"Ce n'est pas possible, aucun gardien patrouille sans son arme. Donc vous devez être le complice de ce Cooper" dit le justicier gardant son arc prêt à tirer.

"Je suis bien un gardien... J'allais juste rentrer chez moi lorsque je les ai vu rentrer"

« Diggle arrive vite dans le hall, il y a le complice de Cooper. Je ne peux pas le quitter avant que tu n'arrives ici sinon il va le prévenir» dit Oliver dans son oreillette

Son partenaire qui était parti dans une autre direction arriva rapidement au côté du justicier, lorsqu'il vit l'homme avec lui il pointa son arme vers l'individu.

« Vous allez nous dire où Cooper a amené mon amie sinon je vous transperce d'une flèche» dit Oliver en colère

"Vous pouvez Oliver mais cela ne me fera rien du tout" répondit Mr Jones

"Une flèche et une balle vont surement te faire changer d'avis" répondit John

"Aucun des deux mais avant que vous ne tiriez et que Cooper comprenne que vous êtes présent je vais vous certifier que je ne suis pas le complice de cet homme"

Mr Jones disparu devant Oliver et Diggle, les deux hommes stupéfaits baissèrent leurs armes tout en se demandant comment cela était possible, puis Mr Jones réapparut de nouveau derrière eux les faisant sursauter. Oliver instinctivement tira une flèche qui le traversa.

"Vous êtes l'ange qui protège Felicity, elle a parlé de vous" comprit Diggle

"Oui et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas elle va mourir de nouveau et votre seconde chance vous sera enlever pour toujours Oliver"

"Où l'a-t-il emmené ?" demanda Diggle

"Elle est en danger dans un des bureaux du fond de l'agence"

"Quel bureau ?" demanda Oliver

"Celui de Mr Steele. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper c'est celui au fond de ce couloir" répondit Mr Jones

"Merci de la protéger depuis qu'elle est revenue sur terre, de nous avoir donné une seconde chance"

"Oh la seconde chance vient du juge Othaniel" dit-il leur faisant signe de partir pour sauver Felicity.

Les deux hommes coururent en direction du couloir que leur avait indiqué l'ange de leur partenaire, lorsqu'Oliver se retourna pour le remercier il avait déjà disparu. Ils longèrent le couloir, dépassant les portes des bureaux un par un, arme à la main, et arc prêt à tirer. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Mr Steele, Oliver fit un décompte de trois puis ils entrèrent en force dans la pièce.

Felicity entendit au loin un grand fracas alors qu'elle était toujours tenue par Cooper qui l'étouffait, elle se rendit compte que c'était la porte du bureau qui avait été ouverte violemment laissant entrer Oliver et Diggle, ses deux héros.

 **Je vous laisse en suspens...Mais je n'allais pas tout vous délivrer en un seul chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce que j'ai fais de leur déclaration, de Felicity qui explique qui elle était exactement. Cooper est très méchant et va t-il tuer Felicity de nouveau ? Le final dans le dernier chapitre de l'histoire.**

 **A partir de la semaine prochaine je posterais une nouvelle histoire plus noire si je pouvais la décrire de cette façon car les sentiments seront énormément manipulés. Que vous aimez ou bien n'aimez pas c'est votre avis, chaque lecteur à son opinion et je la respecte...Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on respecte mon travail et bien sûr aucune insulte comme au début de celle-ci. Si cela vous déplaît vous quitter l'histoire et puis me suivrez sur une autre.**

 **A vos claviers à présent et restez sage pour le final en fin de semaine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire que je suis triste de laisser car j'avais vraiment apprécié l'écrire pour vous et pour moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir donné vos théories, vos avis, vos envies de meurtre contre Tommy. Merci à votre soutien suite au souci après le premier chapitre. Je n'oublie pas les Guest qui ont commenté aussi, je les remercie ici ne pouvant leur répondre directement.**

 **Je ne vous donne aucun indice pour ce chapitre vous laissant découvrir la fin et donner une réponse à la question importante que la plupart se pose...La petite Hope existera t-elle ? Seras t-elle la fille de Laurel ou pas ?**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 toujours présente pour moi, ses conseils, son avis m'ont énormément aidé dans cette histoire et dans les autres à venir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#########################################**

Le justicier parcouru la pièce des yeux au moment d'y pénétrer, son cœur s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il réalisa la scène devant lui, Cooper tenait la femme de sa vie par le cou l'étouffant. Il regarda Felicity et put voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus se fermer et son corps se laisser aller avant de tomber sur le plancher au moment où Cooper la lâchait, surpris par l'intrusion. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa, son arc tomba de sa main résonnant dans un bruit fort sur le plancher.

« NONNN » cria-t-il dans un hurlement déchiré

Oliver leva ses yeux sur l'homme devant lui qui avait fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait et il ne contrôla plus rien. Il se jeta sur lui tel un taureau sur le toréador et le fit tomber à terre. Cooper donna un coup dans l'épaule du justicier suivi d'un revers puissant au visage. Mais Oliver ne ressentit rien à ce coup ni aux autres.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique à chaque coup de poing dans le visage ou l'intestin que lui prodiguait le monstre qui lui avait de nouveau enlevé la femme qu'il aimait sans qu'il puisse la sauver à temps. Il était tellement enivré par cette fureur qui le consumait qu'il n'entendait aucun hurlement ou appel de son ami Diggle qui le suppliait d'arrêter, qu'il allait le tuer si il continuait à le frapper si violemment.

Quand Oliver se jeta sur l'homme dans la pièce qui avait surement tué de nouveau Felicity, Diggle essaya de viser Cooper pour que le justicier arrête de se battre mais les deux hommes se déplaçaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse réussir à le toucher, il pourrait même blesser son ami. Cooper essaya de pousser Oliver contre le mur lorsqu'il réussit à se relever, mais le justicier réussit à lui donner un coup de genoux bien placé ce qui fit vaciller l'homme, et Oliver saisit l'occasion de le pousser sur le plancher en lui administrant un coup de poing phénoménal dans le visage. Alors la bête fit rage en lui et il empoigna le cou de Cooper et le serra sans pitié

« Sale pourriture... tu me l'as encore enlevé» hurla-t-il

« Arrow ! » cria Diggle

Les cris perçants étaient forts, les suppliques insistantes. Oliver n'écouta rien. Un seul but à ses yeux, il devait entendre le halètement de cette bête pour respirer, il voulait le voir combattre pour chaque souffle comme avait dû le faire la femme qu'il aimait. Et puis, plus que toute autre chose au monde, Oliver voulait observer l'homme mourir pour le laisser encore une fois sans une chance de connaître une vie merveilleuse avec sa lumière.

Ce qui s'est produit après était une tache floue dans l'esprit du justicier, quelque chose ou quelqu'un tira son épaule pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il ne le voulait pas, il souhaitait qu'il meurt sous sa main.

« Laisse-moi le tuer » grogna Oliver

« Oliver ! Oliver ! Arrête ! Il peut nous aider à attraper Slade » hurla son ami John

A cause de la fureur qui le dominait, le jeune homme n'entendit pas, ni répondit à son partenaire. Il fallut toute la force de Diggle pour le soulever finalement, envoyant le jeune homme vers l'arrière, sur son postérieur. Il put être témoin de la lueur froide et mortelle qui prit place dans les yeux bleus de l'homme maintenant assis sur le plancher, s'essuyant la lèvre ensanglantée avec le revers de sa main. Il n'y avait aucun doute que, s'il l'avait laissé seul, son ami aurait tué Cooper sans pitié, sans hésitation. C'est la voix enrouée de Felicity qui fit arrêter toute les pensées de John.

« Oli...ver » elle l'appela, il se tourna lentement, se leva et couru à travers la salle. Il se mit à genoux près d'elle et la première pensée raisonnable qui lui vint était merci mon dieu de ne pas me l'avoir prise encore une fois.

« Oh bébé» chuchota-t-il dans une voix rauque

Très lentement ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent un instant puis se fermèrent pendant qu'elle pleurnichait comme un enfant effrayé.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. » dit-il pour la réconforter

« J'ai mal » pleura-t-elle ayant du mal à parler

« Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici et nous te soignerons »

Oliver la souleva dans ses bras, il la sentit commencer à trembler, et sut sans voir son visage qu'il y avait des larmes dans ces beaux yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il quitta le bureau avec Felicity pour l'emmener rapidement vers la camionnette pour pouvoir la conduire à l'hôpital de toute urgence. Juste avant de quitter la pièce avec Felicity dans ses bras, il put s'apercevoir que Diggle avait attaché Cooper et qu'il l'emmenait avec eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant le poste de police où les attendait le détective Lance, laissant leur colis avec un dossier compromettant que Felicity avait créé sur Cooper puis partirent rapidement pour que leur partenaire soit soignée par un médecin.

Oliver se changea dans le fourgon pendant que Diggle les amenaient à l'hôpital, puis il appela Tommy car il savait que son ami ne voudrait pas être mis de côté. Ils avaient eu des différents mais son meilleur ami avait compris qu'il était impossible qu'il gagne le cœur de Felicity, surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient appris hier. Felicity fut prise en charge tout de suite par le médecin, il demanda à Oliver de rester dans la salle d'attente, qu'il viendrait lui donner des nouvelles rapidement.

Vingt minutes plus tard Tommy arriva suivi de Moira s'excusant du regard qu'elle soit présente, il lui expliqua que Sarah était avec Thea au club pour la protéger.

"Comment va Felicity Oliver ?" demanda Moira

"Elle est soignée par le médecin, elle fut agressée ce soir, elle a pu m'appeler après que le voleur soit parti" menti Oliver

Moira regarda son fils intensément, elle put voir le rouge qui se trouvait sur ses pommettes, elle n'était pas expert mais savait qu'Oliver venait de se battre avec l'homme qui avait fait du mal à la femme dont il était amoureux, et pas car elle s'était faite agressée mais par rapport à ce qu'il faisait toutes les nuits.

"Je suis au courant" dit-elle

Oliver lui sourit puis se tourna pour s'éloigner d'elle, il ne supportait plus cette attente, il voulait savoir si Felicity se portait mieux, si Cooper ne lui avait pas fait plus de mal.

"Oliver je suis au courant. Je sais tout" répéta Moira

Il s'arrêta de marcher aux mots de sa mère, il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire à demi-mots car ils étaient dans un lieu public. Oliver n'arrivait plus à bouger, il n'avait jamais voulu que sa mère comprenne ce qu'il entreprenait la nuit avec son costume, son arc et ses flèches. Il se retourna vers elle tout doucement ayant peur de voir de la honte, du regret dans ses yeux, mais rien de tout cela n'apparaissait dans le regard de sa mère.

"Tout est devenu très limpide la nuit du tremblement de terre... J'étais au poste de police et les informations suite à ce qui venait de se passer déroulaient en boucle sur les écrans. A un moment une des caméras de la chaîne de télévision montrait le bureau juridique, j'ai pu voir Tommy serrant Felicity dans ses bras après que les pompiers l'aient fait sortir du bâtiment, puis la caméra a tourné, je t'ai vu sur ta moto au loin regardant la scène." dit-elle

"Avant que tu ne dise autre chose..." dit-il s'avançant vers elle ne voulant pas entendre de la bouche de sa mère qu'il était un meurtrier.

"Je reconnaîtrais le corps de mon fils dans n'importe quelle foule. Oliver il n'y a rien d'autres à ajouter... Je n'ai rien à dire" dit-elle lui prenant les mains dans les siennes "Excepté que je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi pour tout ce que tu fais pour cette ville"

Oliver sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle l'apprenne mais était heureux à présent qu'elle ait toujours su qu'il sauvait la ville chaque nuit.

"Felicity travaille avec toi je suppose, et ce soir n'était pas un vol à l'arraché."

"Une personne de son passé a voulu la tuer, nous sommes arrivés à temps pour la sauver... J'ai failli la perdre maman, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je l'aime"

"Je suis au courant de cela aussi, j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps la façon dont tu la regarde, avec amour, avec fierté." répondit Moira

Ils furent sortis de leur discussion lorsque le médecin qui s'occupait de Felicity arriva vers eux pour leur donner des nouvelles. Il leur certifia qu'elle irait bien, juste la voix cassée pendant un moment, mais après une bonne journée de sommeil elle récupérerait vite jour après jour. Tout le monde fut soulagé ainsi que le justicier qui fut heureux que sa Felicity ne s'en sortirait que meurtri, il ne l'avait pas perdu, il leva le regard au ciel et dit un merci silencieux.

John demanda au médecin comment elle avait fait pour s'en sortir, pour ne pas mourir alors que son agresseur lui avait serré fortement le cou tout de même au point de l'étouffer. Avec un sourire il répondit que cette jeune femme était très intelligente, elle avait fait intentionnellement croire à son bourreau qu'elle était morte, en arrêtant de respirer tout simplement, et avait détendu tous ses muscles pour paraître sans vie.

Pensant qu'il l'avait tué, il avait lâché prise, elle avait dû s'écrouler à terre car elle n'avait plus de force à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi. Il les informa qu'il pouvait venir la voir pendant qu'il préparait ses papiers de sortie, Tommy indiqua à Oliver d'être celui qui devait être avec elle en premier, le justicier le remercia infiniment. Juste avant de partir sa mère lui attrapa le bras.

"Oliver ! Peux-tu lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas pour t'avoir dit la vérité sur Thea, que j'ai pensé à ce qu'elle m'a dit, que c'est pour cela que j'ai enfin dit la vérité à votre sœur, à toi et Tommy. Que je veux qu'elle se soigne bien et qu'après vous êtes invités à venir au manoir pour dîner... En famille car elle en fait partie à présent." dit-elle

"Merci maman, je lui dirai" dit-il la serrant dans ses bras

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce des urgences où elle avait été ausculté, Felicity avait les yeux fermés, il pouvait voir les marques des doigts de Cooper sur sa gorge, il serra les points.

Oliver la regarda pendant un bon moment et réalisa une chose, il avait toujours fait son travail de justicier par ce qu'il avait toujours cru que ce qu'il faisait était juste et parce qu'il voulait faire une différence dans cette ville, il voulait être l'homme qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle le regardait, le héros de Starling City. Mais si Felicity ne s'en était pas sorti, il aurait tout quitté, car après sa mort plus rien n'aurait eu d'importance dans sa vie.

Il comprenait tout de même beaucoup mieux son homologue qui avait préféré garder ses distances maintenant, mais sut aussi que lui ne pourrait jamais le faire car il préférait vivre heureux avec elle, vivant son histoire d'amour pleinement, même pour une période défini que de ne jamais connaître le bonheur en partant avec une autre femme.

C'est très tôt le matin qu'Oliver rentra dans l'appartement de Felicity avec la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras. Il la posa doucement sur le lit, faisant attention, et étant aussi tendre que possible avec elle, il lui retira ses chaussures puis, avec un contact très affectueux lui caressa la joue doucement, Felicity étant assommée par son traitement ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait, il la borda avec les couvertures il savait qu'elle était partie pour dormir pendant plusieurs heures.

Il la contempla, assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit et réalisa que ses doigts tremblaient sur ses genoux, en fait son corps entier tremblait de rage, de colère, de peur, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se calmer, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Mon dieu j'ai failli la perdre encore. » chuchota-t-il

Il resta un moment assis comme cela à revivre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce, la voir s'écrouler à terre, inerte, semblant morte. La fureur qui l'avait envahi, les coups assenés à Cooper pour ce qu'il avait fait, entendant sa voix de nouveau. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuya d'un revers de main. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne connaissait pas la force de ses sentiments pour elle, qu'elle était son tout pour lui, sa lumière dans les ténèbres, il voulait être près d'elle tous les jours, l'aimer, la protéger, l'épouser, avoir des enfants avec elle.

Il ferma les yeux sentant la fatigue le submerger, toutes ses tensions l'avaient vidé complètement, il voulait être auprès d'elle, pas rester assis la regardant de loin, il décida de se déshabiller pour la rejoindre dans le lit, il analyserait les conséquences demain. Il se déshabilla jetant les vêtements n'importe où, restant juste en boxer et glissa sous les couvertures pour se coller contre son corps chaud.

Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, de se prouver qu'elle était bien là avec lui, encore. Il embrassa ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos caressant de son pouce son estomac. Il s'endormit dans cette position, son corps collé à l'amour de sa vie.

Oliver se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard avec Felicity qui s'était retournée durant la nuit contre lui et avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement, voyant les marques bleues dans son cou créées par les mains de Cooper. Si Diggle ne l'avait pas arrêté il aurait pu le tuer, il le savait, il serait prêt à l'impensable pour cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il la sentit bouger dans ses bras et ouvrir doucement les yeux. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme un supplice.

« Chut, mon amour, tu vas surement avoir du mal à parler au début » lui chuchota-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux

« J'ai tellement mal Oliver » réussi-t-elle à dire péniblement

« Je sais, le médecin m'a donné des médicaments pour te soulager, je vais te les chercher »

Il se leva et elle le suivit du regard, il lui apporta un verre d'eau et le médicament. Lorsqu'il la vit comme cela ayant du mal à avaler, sa colère revint fortement contre lui de ne pas avoir été assez rapide, il s'en voulait énormément qu'elle ait été blessée par son ex-copain. Felicity le regarda faire les cent pas devant son lit et sut tout de suite qu'il se sentait responsable de son état alors qu'il l'avait de nouveau sauvé comme le héros qu'il était pour elle.

« Oli..li"

"Ne parle pas, tu vas avoir mal à la gorge" dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit près d'elle

Elle lui prit la main et chuchota "je peux parler ça va" elle prit une grande respiration "J'ai toujours sut que je n'avais qu'à attendre encore un petit moment et que tu viendrais me sauver, tu le fais toujours»

« Pourtant si j'étais arrivé avant, il ne t'aurait jamais touché» dit-il coupablement

"Le plus important est que tu es arrivé à temps et que je suis là pour te dire à quel point je t'aime Oliver" elle lui caressa la joue

"Je t'aime plus que tout aussi Felicity, tu es ma vie, mon avenir, ma lumière qui efface mes ténèbres"

La jeune femme lui donna son plus beau sourire, Oliver déplaça sa main droite, de la joue de Felicity à ses cheveux et sa gauche à sa taille pour la serrer encore plus. Elle vit le désir dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme et qu'il approche sa bouche de la sienne. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou. Elle haleta quand le justicier la serra encore plus à son corps.

Oliver tira profit de son halètement pour envahir sa bouche, la langue de Felicity joignit celle de l'homme de sa vie dans une danse sensuelle, comme celle qu'il y avait eu dans la fonderie après s'être avoué leur amour. Le même feu d'artifice éclata en elle et elle frissonna de plaisir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulurent cesser le baiser mais la difficulté à respirer dut les contraindre à le faire.

Ils se fixèrent et virent leur amour se refléter dans leurs yeux respectivement. Felicity posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et Oliver lui embrassa les cheveux, ils étaient enfin ensemble et c'était parfait.

Ils passèrent la journée au lit se tenant et discutant de leur passé, Oliver lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé pendant sa deuxième année sur l'île, son amitié avec Slade et d'où venait sa vengeance. Felicity lui expliqua la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait dû le quitter dans sa première vie, lui expliqua ce que Cooper lui avait fait subir, ainsi que la Bratva. Oliver était tellement en colère contre Vicktor alors qu'il n'avait rien fait dans cette vie, mais il pensa à garder un œil sur lui pour l'empêcher de toucher à son amour.

Le lendemain ils partirent à la fonderie où ils purent retrouver Laurel, Sarah, Roy, Diggle, qui leur avaient raconté tout ce qui était arrivé hier dans la first National Bank. Felicity prévint Oliver qu'il était temps d'avouer à sa petite sœur qu'il était le justicier de Starling City avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par Slade car dans sa précédente vie, c'était lui qui lui avait dit que Malcolm était son père et elle en avait voulu à sa mère et à son frère.

Il partit la chercher avec sa mère puis les emmena dans la fonderie, Thea ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait, elle vit le costume.

"Et lui c'est toi ?" demanda-t-elle

"Oui" dit-il pas sûr de lui, redoutant sa réaction

"Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t'en ai voulu de te comporter comme un dégonflé ou bien de prétexter je ne sais quelle histoire, de ne pas faire face, alors que tu sauvais la vie de quelqu'un"

Oliver ne bougea pas de sa place pendant que sa sœur parlait, ni lorsqu'elle se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers lui le regardant sans dire un mot, il attendait qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle le frappe pour être un meurtrier comme avait pensé Tommy lorsqu'il avait appris son secret.

Il fut choqué quand elle dit simplement merci et se jeta dans ses bras répétant sans cesse le mot, il sentit de nouveau un poids se lever de son corps, lorsqu'il regarda en face de lui il put voir Felicity et sa mère Moira souriant les yeux scintillant à cause des larmes qui s'amoncelaient.

Grâce à cette femme merveilleuse qui était sa petite amie, sa lumière, il était enfin heureux après cinq ans en enfer et un an à sauver la ville. Slade Wilson pouvait venir pour essayer de le détruire, il était prêt à le recevoir car il avait le soutien de son équipe, de ses amis, de sa famille, de la femme qu'il aimait, plus rien de pouvait gâcher sa vie à présent.

Felicity regarda toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la fonderie, ses partenaires, ses amis, l'homme de sa vie, sa nouvelle famille, elle se sentait enfin heureuse après tant de souffrance, de tristesse, de peur qu'elle avait enduré depuis cinq ans à cause de Cooper Seldon, elle avait une seconde chance de vivre dans le bonheur.

Elle se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs après que Moira rejoignit son fils et sa fille, elle sentit un vertige et un frisson. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans un parc, en y regardant bien elle réalisa que c'était le parc de Starling City où elle avait regardé Oliver, Laurel et leur fille Hope avant de partir pour mourir, elle se sentait perdue et sentit la panique la submerger.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers des tables de pique-nique elle aperçut Oliver s'approcher d'elle avec un énorme sourire, elle se rendit compte aussi qu'il avait changé, ses cheveux était un peu plus gris à présent, comme si il avait vieilli d'un coup.

« Tu t'es perdu entre la voiture et nous mon amour » demanda-t-il tout en l'embrassant doucement

Felicity lui sourit ne voulant pas le rendre mal à l'aise, elle regarda de nouveau vers les tables de pique-nique et put apercevoir tous ses amis. Diggle et sa femme Lyla qui se tenaient par la taille avec un jeune homme à leur côté. Laurel et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi qu'une jeune fille avec eux qui discutait, qui rigolait. Sarah avec une femme blonde, collées l'une à l'autre. Roy et Thea s'embrassant avec un petit garçon qui tirait sur le pantalon de son ami, Moira à leur côté avec Walter Steel.

Elle put aussi voir un jeune homme blond qui ressemblait étrangement à Oliver jeune, et une jeune femme brune avec des lunettes qui lui souriait de loin. Elle se laissa prendre la main par Oliver pour l'emmener vers ses amis, elle vit les deux jeunes personnes s'approcher d'elle.

"Tu n'allais pas arriver en retard à ta propre fête maman" dit le garçon qui ressemblait vraiment à Oliver de plus près.

"Laisse-là tu sais qu'elle a énormément de travail avec sa société, j'aurais aussi pu arriver en retard si elle ne m'avait pas donné un jour de congé" répondit la jeune fille qui lui ressemblait vraiment.

Felicity avait du mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait, il venait de l'appeler maman pensa-t-elle, ce garçon et cette magnifique jeune fille étaient ses enfants, leurs enfants à Oliver et elle. Elle regarda vers sa gauche et vit M. Jones assis sur un banc plus loin, elle s'excusa un instant et partit le rejoindre.

"M. Jones. C'est incroyable, "dit-elle tranquillement les souvenirs de sa vie revenant petit à petit dans sa tête à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui.

"Oui Felicity, tu as réussi"

"Je ne suis pas morte, ce n'est pas le paradis me montrant ce que j'aurais pu avoir"

"Non pas du tout... Oliver t'a demandé en mariage six mois après que vous ayez fait tomber Slade, vous avez conçu Robert Jr pendant votre lune de miel, il a maintenant dix-sept ans"

"Il est mon fils" dit-elle essuyant les larmes qui coulaient "Et j'ai une fille aussi" dit-elle regardant la jeune femme qui parlait avec Oliver.

"Emelyne Dearden Queen qui a quinze ans, elle est aussi intelligente que toi et travaille dans votre société pendant les périodes scolaires, elle veut créer sa propre entreprise comme sa mère et sa tante Thea. Tu as créez Helix Dynamics avec votre partenaire Alena que vous avez rencontré lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes avec un certain Caydem James, l'équipe Arrow l'a sauvé"

"Il est vraiment resté auprès de moi, m'a épousé et nous avons des enfants ensemble" dit-elle étonnée mais heureuse

"Felicity je te l'avais dit, ton futur était avec Oliver"

"Et Laurel ?" demanda-t-elle paniquée

"Elle a accepté votre relation, elle est heureuse pour vous, elle est mariée avec le juge Andrews Adam qui la comble, avec leur fille Natacha"

"Hope n'a jamais existé alors" demanda Felicity sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues

"Je t'ai déjà dit que Hope est dans le futur d'Oliver, elle arrivera bientôt Felicity, le destin ne la pas oublier" répondit Mr Jones

"D'accord je vous crois. Et Cooper, il ne reviendra pas ?"

"Il a été tué par la Bratva en prison, votre mari est un capitaine et a beaucoup d'influence, je crois aussi qu'un certain Anatoly lui devait une dette de l'avoir sauvé sur un bateau qui se trouvait sur une île" dit-il avec un sourire

"Je n'ai pas vu Tommy non plus, il n'est pas mort j'espère ?" demanda-t-elle

"Non Tommy est parti pour Chicago, est devenu médecin et s'est marié avec une de ses collègues. Vous êtes toujours amis, ainsi qu'Oliver et lui"

« Comment je peux vous remercier de m'avoir donné une nouvelle chance, d'avoir réalisé mon rêve de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps ?»

« En étant heureuse. Dans un instant quand je disparaîtrai ta nouvelle vie te reviendra en mémoire complètement et tu ne te rappelleras plus de ta première vie sans lui »

"Je vous reverrai un jour ?" demanda-t-elle

"Surement mais je ne suis pas pressé de vous retrouver Mme Queen, ni le juge Othaniel, vivez votre vie pleinement et lorsque le temps sera venu pour vous de nous rejoindre nous nous retrouverons" répondit Mr Jones

Il lui serra la main lui disant adieu et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Felicity sentit son corps frissonner de nouveau, tous ses anciens souvenirs de son autre vie disparurent de sa mémoire pour être remplacés par de nouveaux beaucoup plus merveilleux avec son mari, ses enfants.

Elle put se rappeler de leurs missions, de leur mariage, de la naissance de leurs enfants, de leur vie rempli de joie mais aussi d'épreuves très dur mais qui ne les avaient jamais fait se séparer mais au contraire les avaient soudés. Un dernier souvenir lui revint en mémoire et un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Mon amour est ce que ça va ? » demanda Oliver l'air inquiet "Tu es prostrée là depuis quelques minutes"

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour regarder dans les yeux doux et magnifiques de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Comment je ne pourrais pas aller alors que je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime depuis des années, que nous avons fait de magnifiques enfants intelligents et beaux"

"Je t'aime aussi plus que tout mon amour, nos enfants sont aussi merveilleux que leur mère. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre grâce à toi. Je ne demande rien de plus"

"Tu en es sûr ?" dit-elle posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en grand réalisant ce que sa femme lui annonçait, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un autre enfant ayant Robbie et Emelyne qui les comblaient de bonheur, mais il était fou de joie de devenir père de nouveau avec sa femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même.

Depuis peu avec Diggle, ils avaient formé des recrues voulant donner la relève à la nouvelle génération de justiciers dans la ville, ils pensaient tous les deux qu'il était temps d'enfin raccrocher leur costume, de vivre une retraite bien méritée. Il avait quelques mois pour qu'ils soient opérationnels, après il ne s'occuperait que de sa famille et les nouveaux héros garderaient la ville en sécurité.

"J'avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin ce matin, je suis enceinte de trois mois... tu n'es pas fâché, je sais que nous n'en avons pas parlé mais..."

"Tu me combles de bonheur" répondit Oliver avant de l'embrasser fougueusement

"Je t'aime Oliver"

"Je t'aime Felicity, et j'aime nos enfants ainsi que le prochain à venir. Il va falloir choisir des nouveaux prénoms" dit-il l'embrassant de nouveau

"Hope pour une fille" répondit Felicity sans réfléchir

"Hope" dit Oliver "J'aime beaucoup ce prénom mon amour" il l'embrassa de nouveau

"Tu viens nous allons prévenir tout le monde de la nouvelle" dit-elle lui prenant la main

"Je te suis Mme Queen" dit-il la prenant par la taille.

Oliver et Felicity partirent rejoindre leur famille et amis pour leur annoncer l'arrivée dans quelques mois d'un nouveau membre dans la famille Queen. Robbie et Emelyne crièrent de joie et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur parents, Oliver fit attention qu'ils ne blessent pas sa femme, tous leurs amis les félicitèrent pour cette futur naissance. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, discutant, rigolant, mangeant, continuant leur magnifique vie ensemble.

Et dans le ciel un ange fut félicité pour son travail par son supérieur, un juge un peu spécial, qui allait lui apprendre le nom de la personne à sauver pour sa nouvelle mission, car leur travail était de donner une nouvelle chance à la vie à des hommes et femmes exceptionnels comme Oliver et Felicity Queen.

 **J'espère vous avoir plu avec cette fin, avec cette histoire, j'attends bien évidemment vos derniers avis sur ce dernier chapitre qui clôture l'histoire d'Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt sur la nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle - Les regrets d'un amour perdu -**


End file.
